Yin and Yang
by Yamino Tenshi 202
Summary: There's a lot that people don't know about Danny Fenton. What makes him sad is that no one cares, not even if the evidence is staring them in the face. Beware of rape, child abuse, sex and a ton of other stuff. AUish and X-overs
1. Prologue and Art Class

Yuki: Yes, I am incredibly creative and very lazy.

Anika: This is our first DP fic.

Yuki: And if you have read any of our other stories, we are the SAME person, just different moods.

Anika: She's glowing and spunky, I'm dark and sinister (evil laugh)

Yuki: O.o Okay, here's our fic. It includes a completely redone version of the Danny Phantom series with my own messed up back story of some of the characters. **WARNINGS: This story contains consensual sex, rape, homosexuality, bisexuality, crossdressing, and foul language.**

Anika: BTW, this is a YuGiOh crossover. And "Reality Trip" happened over spring vacation.

* * *

Prologue: 2001 was a Dream

_Screams were heard outside. The boy covered his ears to ward off the loud, repetitive noise. One of his friends, a tan girl, came over to him, cuddling into his chest. The eight-year-old boy and girl were then pulled away from each other and forced to stand. All of the workers, as they were called, including the two children, were lined up by a brick wall facing the shooting gallery from which the guns echoed. Somehow, they had rounded up everyone from the dormitories to the other side of the building..._

_All of the 62 Workers, from three years old to 35 (the ones above 27 were women), stood against the wall. Inside the shooting gallery, the eight-year-old saw three women tied to tall wooden beams so the workers saw their left side only. The door to the viewing room opened, a tall figure emerging. A few guards accompanied him and then went to help the guards overseeing the workers against the wall. The authority figure, the tall man, stood in front of them._

_"These women are **BITCHES**, my children!" The man was screaming at his workers, his 'children', using foul language that the boy and his friends did not like. "They did not follow their instructions and were punished for it! Do you wish to be punished, my children?"_

_A terrified, yet composed 'No, Master' came out in unison from all of the workers. 'Master' smirked._

_"My children, this is what happens when you disobey your Sires." One of the women, named Natalie against the wall cried out as one of the guards, one that the boy had called 'Bulldog' in order to differentiate all of the guards from each other, took her by the arm and brought her to the feet of the Master._

_The Master slapped her hard, to the shock of the youngest workers. The boy's two friends, the tan girl and a girl with darker skin, knew what was going to happen and each grabbed one of his hands, knowing that if they moved their full bodies, they would also be punished._

_The Master then began to pull down his pants to his knees, while the guards pulled Natalie off of the floor where she had fallen. Some erect part of the Master's anatomy went between Natalie's legs and she screamed. All of the children, the boy and his friends included, had fallen victim to that hurt... All of the workers had been made unclean by this man, then by other men and women. Everyone whimpered quietly._

_They watched for what seemed to be forever and were grateful once the Master groaned. The boy gripped his friends' hand tighter as the Master pulled out of the girl and pulled up his pants while Natalie was released, only to have the girl fall to the floor, sobbing. The guards, including Bulldog, pulled her back into line and forced her to stand._

_"They make your service painful for you, my children. I only punish you that way in order to teach you not to redo your wrongs." The Master's smirk turned into a frown. "But the women in the Gallery disobeyed their Sires and then disobeyed me. The older Workers know the punishment, but you younger ones," he said, gesturing to the fourteen-year-olds all the way down to the toddlers, "have never seen this punishment."_

_The Master turned to Bulldog, nodding his head. "This is what happens, my children," the Master said, as the Bulldog made his way from the Viewing room to the Gallery, where the boy saw him through the glass. _

_"This is what happens-"_

_"READY!" The Bulldog's voice was heard loud and clear through the thick viewing glass in the room._

_"-when you attempt to-"_

_"AIM!!"_

_"-go against your duties to me!-" The Master's voice became a hiss, his attention now on the event in the shooting gallery._

_"**FIRE!!!**" Gunshots were heard with such clarity, all of the Workers fell to the ground, fearing the bullets would soon point to them..._

_..._

...

A scream sounded through the house of the boy, now age fourteen. He was in a cold sweat, out of fear for the men to come and take him away again. He whimpered and began to cry, remembering the people he could've helped save, but didn't.

---

---

Chapter One: Danny plays "Colored Dots"

---

---

Danny Fenton, a freshman at Casper High, was enjoying his last class of the day: Art Class. His teacher stood over his shoulder, examining his picture for the class's religious art project and analyzing every bit of it. If it was one thing that Sandra Koyora had a thing for, it was details.

"Love the hands, in a praying position," Miss Koyora said, gently dragging her right index finger over the charcoal-drawn hands. "His eyes, very emotional, full of fear, longing, duty... The three sleeping men in chains, symbolizing that they are not following their directions... As always, Mr. Fenton, a beautiful piece of art."

Danny smiled as his teacher stuck a small sticker reading '100%' to his charcoal picture of Jesus Christ, knealing and praying to his Father on the night of his arrest. His disciples were asleep, three men symbolizing how many time the disciples had fallen asleep against their teacher's instructions.

Danny felt solemn and began to feel bored. He closed his charcoal sketchbook, and he began to play White Dots. Sky blue eyes began to scan the room.

'Miss Koyora - white dot, with a few sparkles of gray' Danny noted into a little notebook he carried in his jean pocket. He looked around the room.

_'I've played this game in almost every class,'_ thought Danny. _'Why am I surprised by the fact that there aren't that many pure dots?' _

Danny could read people easily and always spent time with almost pure colored Dots, seeing those people as true to themselves and others. He saw Dash Baxter, who took this class for an easy 'A', which he was somehow getting.

Dash was a dark blue- dark red dot, both colors fighting for dominance and the red usually coming out on top.

Danny saw Paulina Sanchez. She was a white dot, a very rare color, though a few speckles of other colors came to mind, making Paulina's dot look like a jewel. He quickly noted that in his journal. He looked at the list, scanning for his friends' names.

Sam Manson was a light purple dot, mixing with other colored speckles, an amethyst gem. Tucker Foley was a light yellow, golden dot, other colors coming and going like electrons in the electron cloud of an atom. Sadly, neither of Danny's friends had taken art class, and thusly, he was alone in the class, his artistic spot in the corner farthest from the door.

Danny could not tell what he was. As much as he tried to figure out his color, he could only imagine a glass orb, being filled, emptied, and refilled with so many colors all at once that he could not figure out what his overall being and emotions were.

The bell rang, the time now 3:30. As always, Danny was the last to put all of his stuff away and leave the classroom. As he walked down the hallway away from Miss Koyora's room, he heard the teacher call his name.

* * *

Yuki: Yes, it's weird, but it will get better.

Anika: Please read and review.

Yuki: The 'Dots' game comes from the White Dots game in the JtHM fanfic of "You're Not Here" by Jynx'sbox.

Anika: Here are the meanings of the colors Danny uses: http:// www. color-wheel-pro. com/color-meaning .html

**Light red** represents joy, sexuality, passion, sensitivity, and love.  
**Pink** signifies romance, love, and friendship. It denotes feminine qualities and passiveness.  
**Dark red** is associated with vigor, willpower, rage, anger, leadership, courage, longing, malice, and wrath.  
**Brown** suggests stability and denotes masculine qualities.  
**Reddish-brown** is associated with harvest and fall.

**Dark orange** can mean deceit and distrust.  
**Red-orange** corresponds to desire, sexual passion, pleasure, domination, aggression, and thirst for action.  
**Gold** evokes the feeling of prestige. The meaning of gold is illumination, wisdom, and wealth. Gold often symbolizes high quality

**Dull (dingy) yellow** represents caution, decay, sickness, and jealousy.  
**Light yellow** is associated with intellect, freshness, and joy.

**Dark green** is associated with ambition, greed, and jealousy.  
**Yellow-green** can indicate sickness, cowardice, discord, and jealousy.  
**Aqua** is associated with emotional healing and protection.  
**Olive green** is the traditional color of peace.

**Light blue** is associated with health, healing, tranquility, understanding, and softness.  
**Dark blue** represents knowledge, power, integrity, and seriousness.

**Light purple** evokes romantic and nostalgic feelings.  
**Dark purple** evokes gloom and sad feelings. It can cause frustration

**White** is associated with light, goodness, innocence, purity, and virginity. It is considered to be the color of perfection. White means safety, purity, and cleanliness. As opposed to black, white usually has a positive connotation. White can represent a successful beginning. In heraldry, white depicts faith and purity.

**Black** is associated with power, elegance, formality, death, evil, and mystery. Black is a mysterious color associated with fear and the unknown (black holes). It usually has a negative connotation (blacklist, black humor, 'black death'). Black denotes strength and authority; it is considered to be a very formal, elegant, and prestigious color (black tie, black Mercedes). In heraldry, black is the symbol of grief.


	2. Glory to the Gods

Yuki: Only two people have read this fic...

Anika: But who cares?

Yuki: Here is chapter 2.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Gods and their Glory

The blue-eyed boy turned around to see Miss Koyora, the Japanese woman dashing down the hallway to catch up with her student. Danny waited for her to catch her breath before she began to speak.

"Danny, a couple of your teachers and I would like to have a word with you in the Teachers' Lounge." Danny looked at Miss Koyora like she was insane, or had at least grown another head.

"Right now?" She nodded, and Danny sighed, proceeding to follow her through the now lifeless hallways of the school. A while later, Danny somehow ended up in a chair at the side of a small, square table in the lounge, Miss Koyora (Art), Mr. Lancer (English, Biology, and History), and Miss Somara (Counseling Department) on either of the remaining three sides of the table.

"Mr. Fenton, as of late, we've been concerned about your mental well-being." Mr. Lancer, feeling sympathy for the boy, saw how Danny moved closer up to the edge of his seat.

"How so, Mr. Lancer?" Danny felt some nagging thing in the back of his head... his friend Dark was trying to get his attention again. He opened up the link.

_Danny, tell them._

_Shut up._

_They just want to help-_

_No one cares about what others have to say. Why else would things be censored?_

_... Good point._

Outside of Danny's head world, Miss Koyora quickly looked through of some of Danny's artwork to present as 'evidence' to prove this change in his personality. She found a free-draw he had done as extra-credit. She placed it in the center of the five of them, herself included.

It appeared to be a comic. A man, early twenties or late teens, appeared to stand over the viewer of the picture in the first panel. He held a gun and had some blood splattered on his cheek. He held the handgun to his head on the next panel and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened.

The man started to go into a panic. "Only one bullet?! And I used it on someone else?!" The man started to let out a string of profanity until a drink called 'Cherry Fizz-Whiz' caught his attention. He wasn't in the last panel, but he apparently threw his money over the counter to the visible body that he had most likely killed.

"Daniel," Mr. Lancer said, after seeing the comic, noticing that every little detail was noted for and nothing seemed to be out of place. He had recognized the comic as 'Johnny the Homicidal Maniac'(1) from a report a student did a few years ago on media violence. "This comic, do you like it?"

Danny, trying to contain his laughter, and luckily succeeding, looked at Mr. Lancer.

"I just read this page, Mr. Lancer, and I wanted to draw it just to get it out of my head."

"Are you obsessed with it?" Danny scratched the back of his neck, to build up the illusion of being clueless.

"Well, does having all of the comics and wanting all of the merchandise count as being obsessed?"

"Miss Somara, Mr. Lancer, and I," Miss Koyora said, "just want to make sure you are all right, not just at school, but at home as well. Anything-" The woman began, as she gestured to the comic that Danny had worked all but tediously on. "- you can tell us whatever you 'want out of your head'."

You would think that Danny would be annoyed with the way his teachers were talking to him, but he was happy that they were talking to him like they wanted to understand, even a bit. It seemed to be the only upside in his life as of yet... as well as Dark.

_I'm an upside in your life? How sweet..._

_Hey, this discussion is important! Stop annoying me!_

_Ok. _The mind link was turned off, the silence unnerving Danny to a certain degree. The silence reminded him of snow, cold and, at times, brutal.

"Are you having problems at home, Danny?" Danny clenched his fists underneath the table. He laughed lightheartedly and decided he could tell his teachers one thing that he had found out over the summer.

"Miss Koyora, the only problem is that I found out that I was adopted and my parents never told me. That's the only 'problem', as you put it." All of his words had served a purpose... Could they see through the facade? Mr. Lancer chuckled.

"All right, I would say that the 'problem' here can be handled at home. Will you get that issue taken care of, Daniel?" Danny knew what Mr. Lancer and his other teachers were thinking.

_'I'll just tell them that I will, then they'll say "Well, Danny, you can go home now", "Be sure to talk to your parents about this, Daniel".'_

"Of course I'll tell them, Mr. Lancer." His smile managed to fool the overweight man.

"Well, Danny, you can go home now," said Miss Somara, playing her part word for word.

"Be sure to talk to your parents about this, Daniel."

"All right, Mr. Lancer. Bye."

Danny walked out of the room. He turned his head slightly to glance behind him. Once he was sure nobody was around or going to follow him, Danny began to sprint down the hallway, tears stinging his eyes.

* * *

Somehow, Danny ended up at the local Skulk n' Lurk, one of his unknown hangouts. There he was reading JtHM and listening to his iPod, paying no mind to the girl poking him over and over and over and over and over and over and over and...

"Danny?" Said boy managed to grind his teeth together in annoyance and to speak in a mostly level tone.

"What, Sarah?" Sarah looked exactly like Sam Manson, though her hairstyle was different, for it was long enough to cascade down to the small of her back and did not have a upwards styled ponytail.

"What part of JtHM are you reading?"

"_An Admirer of Sorts_." Sarah began to read over the boy's shoulder and both teens began to laugh quietly as they watched Johnny vivisect his newest victim.

After reading that section, Danny decided that it was time to go home. As he placed the magazine Carpe Noctem back on the rack where he had obtained it and started to go towards the exit, Sarah told him how things were going for her. Her family, her job at Skulk n' Lurk, her other job at Amity Park's Cool-coolplex Cinema (2), her girlfriend; just everyday things friends could talk about together.

A while after Danny had left the bookstore, he stopped walking and looked around. To his right there was only the street, the pavement almost empty of vehicles. When Danny looked to his left, he smiled at Beata Maria (3) gazed at his from the stained glass window of St. Andrew's Christian Church.

Danny gazed at the holy woman's face and admired the beautiful colored glass that made up her body. He then became aware that his iPod was still playing. As Danny gazed up at the cross that stood on the steeple of the church, he listened to the lyrics.

**_People always tell me this is part of the plan_**

**_That God's got everybody in his hands_**

**_But I can only pray that God is listening_**

**_Is He listening?_**

Danny mouthed the words as he walked closer to the church and decided to talk to his 'other self'.

_Dark?_

_Yes, Danny?_

_Does God exist?_

_... I think so. Why?_

_I'm not so sure anymore._

**_We're living in this world_**

**_Growing colder everyday_**

**_Nothing can stay perfect_**

**_Now I say_**

**_But the world is black_**

**_And hearts are cold_**

**_And there's no hope_**

**_That's what we're told_**

Danny walked up the church steps, knowing that the sermon didn't start at 4:30, but feeling the need to go in anyway. As he turned off his iPod and opened the church door, Danny felt... clean... unbroken. He began to walk down the aisle, all of the pews on either side of his path completely empty. He walked up to the front, genuflected, and sat in the pew on the right side of the aisle. He went down on his knees, and Danny began to pray.

* * *

Dark sat quietly, watching Danny pray from the large screen in his Soul Room. Both Dark and Danny were completely different souls inhabiting the same body. The screen in Dark's soul room let him view what Danny was doing as though he was floating in front of him.

Danny's lips were moving, yet words only came just above the level of a whisper. "_Servo Mihi, Deus, Beata Maria, et Beatus Apostolus. Servo mihi ex obscurum inter mihi... Servo Atrum iuxta mihi_. (4/5) Amen"

Dark smiled at the other's prayer. It was so pure, so faithful...

"Glory be to the Father," Danny prayed. "To the Son, and to the Holy Spirit. As it was in the beginning, is now, and ever shall be, world without end. Amen."

_"Glory be to God," _Dark said, joining Danny in prayer.

* * *

1) I don't own JtHM.

2) The only time they ever say the name of the movie theater in _What You Want_, and it's hard to make out the name.

3) Beata Maria - Blessed Mary (Latin)

4) Protect me, God, Blessed Mary, and the blessed Apostles. Protect me from the darkness around me, but keep Dark close to me. (Latin)

5) Dark's kind of like Danny's protector and friend.

The song **The World is Black** belongs to the band Good Charlotte.

Yuki: Whoo... I think we did okay.

Anika: I think so too.

Yuki: Please read and review.


	3. Intro 1: Friends Come Over

Yuki: Here is chapter 3.

Anika: Chapters 1-3 are the very first episode of DP. (FYI)

Yuki: Oh! and for May5000, Dark's origins will come up in really future chapters. You know what, just for you, I'll put a teensy bit of info.

Anika: Readers, keep in mind that this is a Yu-Gi-Oh crossover, but it's more DP than anything else, so I didn't put it in X-overs.

Y and A: HERE WE GO!

* * *

Chapter 3: Forever and a Day

_Akaku akaku akaku yurete_

_Yume no yume no hate e_

_Mou nando mo akiramete wa oshikorosu tabi_

_Ikiba no nai kanjou ga me wo sanashiteku_

_Kegare no nai sono hohoemi zankoku na koto_

_Tooru sonzai da to wakaru yo_

_Mienai kizu kokoro mushibamu dake na no ni_

_Yami no naka ni ina mo yadoru_

_Omoi wo osaekirenai_

_Akaku akaku akaku yurete_

_Yume no yume no hate e deatte shimatta_

_Unmei ga mawaridasu_

_Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu_

_Ochite ochite ochite_

_Mou modorenai_

_Tsumi wo kizandemo_

_Kitto... (1)_

"Danny! Dinner's almost ready." Aforementioned boy paused the video and sighed in exasperation. Just as he started watching Vampire Knight on YouTube, Danny's stepmother has to call him down for dinner.

"Okay, Mom!"

_'Oka-sama baka... hidoi ama desu... 滅亡 我が ビデオ 暦年...' (2)_

_'You shouldn't call your mother so many mean things, Danny.' _

Danny looked up to see a boy floating in front of him. The apparition had neon green eyes, silver hair, and pasty white skin. His name was Dark and, as one could guess, he was a ghost. (3)

"I'm serious about that. Your mother-" Danny cut his 'pet' ghost off.

"My _mother _should've told me that she adopted me after losing her own son. I'm nothing, but a replacement." Daniel Fenton, age 14, was entering his slightly rebellious stage of adolescence, but always obeyed his parents... for the most part. While wandering around in his parents' room, he had stumbled upon adoption papers, his name on the adoptee's line.

_Daniel D. Mutou _

will now be in the custody of

_Jack Fenton _and _Madilyn Fenton_.

"DANNY!" Up the stairs and through Danny's door came the voice of his 'father', Jack Fenton: ghost hunter 'extrordinaire'. Danny exited the window on his laptop and turned off the convenience machine.

"Coming, Dad!" Danny got off of his bed, hid his laptop under the bed, and began down the stairs. As he made his way to the stairs to his parents' lab, the doorbell rang. Of course, Danny, the courteous boy he was, went to answer it.

"Hi, Danny," said Sam, Danny's friend from second grade and Sara's look-alike. As far as Danny knew, the two goth girls had never met, but were very similar in both appearance and attitude. Next to her stood Tucker, Danny's friend since kindergarten.

"Sup, dude?"

"Not much, Tuck." It was times like these that Danny noticed he wasn't so terribly angsty. Especially since the accident a month earlier... Danny could feel mentally that Dark was shivering in thought of that day.

"Hey, guys, my dad wants me downstairs."

"We'll go with you." Tucker whined as Sam pulled him by shirt towards the basement/lab. Danny smiled. Although Sam was his best friend, her independent personality made her very attractive.

* * *

"So Danny, you and your little friends want to hunt ghosts." Jack Fenton stood proudly as he crossed his arms and waited for excited jabbering of ghost hunting to erupt from the three fourteen-year-olds, who each sat in a chair in front of him.

"Uh... Actually, Dad, I want to be an astronaut."

"Sorry, Mr. Fenton. I was into ghosts, but they're so mainstream now. They're like cell phones."

"Waste these looks and all this charisma hunting ghosts: Criminal."

Well, not the reaction he was hoping for, but Jack Fenton would press forward... as always. "Well, if you do want to hunt ghosts," he said, turning to a lab table with many kinds of apparatus, tubes, and flasks spread across its surface. "There are a few things you need to learn."

As his father began to lift up bottles and containers, Danny gasped, cold filling his body and Dark appearing invisibly to everyone else in the room. His breath was now visible and Danny looked to his father's greatest and most terrible invention, the Ghost Portal.

"Oh, no. This isn't good." The portal opened, a swirling, green vortex now visible to the teens. Not to Mr. Fenton, though... his back was to the portal. Two ghosts, looking like four armed octopusses with carnivorous mouths, emerged from the vortex, roaring menacingly.

Each shot an arm out and wrapped the tentacle around Sam and Tucker's mouths, pulling them out of their seats.

"True, I've never seen a ghost," Jack continued. "But when I do, I'll be prepared, and so will you. Whether you want to be or not."

Danny turned away from his father to see his friends hanging from the ecto-pusses' tentacles, said ghosts looking hungrily at the two human adolescents. His eyebrows went down and Danny gritted his teeth in anger and determination. He jumped into action.

If Jack Fenton had been paying the slightest bit of attention, he could have noticed a bright, but not blinding, light around his son and have heard the sounds of fighting.

* * *

Dark gained consciousness, throwing punches and kicks, paying attention as to not hurt the small glowing white orb floating next to him.

* * *

"It all starts with your equipment," he said, not missing a moment of what he thought was the teenagers' enrichment in ghost hunting. An ectopuss was tossed across the lab and Sam and Tucker were thrown back into their seats.

"Sam, Tucker, this is the Fenton Thermos." He handed the kids a normal-looking silver and green thermos with a capital 'F' in what appeared to be in green flames. Jack turned back to the lab table, saying that it was supposed to trap ghosts.

"But since it doesn't work," the man said, missing the ectopuss that whizzed by behind him, "and it's just a thermos, a thermos with the word 'Fenton' in front of it." The second ectopuss went by, floating beside its comrade by the Ghost Portal.

The ectopusses finally decided that they didn't want to hang around, and they disappeared into the green vortex once again. Another light enveloped Danny completely, and he stood in front of the portal and watched as it closed.

Danny quickly jumped back to his seat as Jack returned his attention to the teens rather suddenly.

"And that," he explained, pointing at the black and yellow striped doors that hid the vortex.

"That is the Fenton Portal." Mr. Fenton walked up to the portal, pride in his eyes. "It releases ghosts into our world whether I want it to or not. Someday, I'll figure out how that works to." He tapped the metal doors as he spoke the last sentence.

"Now," Jack said, turning around and strolling up to where the kids were.

Sam and Tucker were shaking, their eyes open, wary, and alert. Danny had his hand on the back of Tucker's chair, supporting him as he placed his other hand on his knee and panted heavily from the recent exertion of what had just transpired with the ectopusses.

Jack smiled. "You kids, look at you! You're too excited to speak. So I'll just go on speaking. I was born many years ago in a log cabin in the woods. Don't remember exactly where, but I do remember I wanted a pony. Never got the pony. As a matter of fact, we had to eat horse meat during the war. Had a problem with that."

As Jack continued his speech that became a mumbled rant, Sam and Tucker each met Danny's eyes. He met their lines of vision and he hung his head in embarrassment.

_'Good old dad, right?'_

_'Uresei.' (4)_

_

* * *

_

"Danny?" Dark lay in bed on his stomach next to Danny, who was in the same position. Danny was watching Vampire Knight again. Dark could swear he was obsessed with the spooky. That was Danny's reason for becoming an astronaut. He wanted to find aliens... and he also wanted to get away from home.

"Hmm?" The boy he protected was lovely. Black ebony hair, clear, ocean blue eyes, and pale, healthy skin; a vision of beauty in Danny's eyes.

"How long have I been with you?" This caught the boy's attention, pausing the YouTube video... again.

"Let's see. How old am I?"

"Fourteen."

"That's how many years you've been with me." Danny sat back, on his knees and his backside touching his socked feet. "Why do you ask?" Danny looked at the ghost next to him, the pearly white hair catching the light ever so perfectly that Dark's green eyes seemed to glow brighter.

"I just want to know... because I went out today."

"Yeah, you fought the ectopusses. Thanks, by the way." Danny shifted his position as he spoke, now on his butt, knees touching his chest. His arms were wrapped around his knees, as if wanting something to hold.

"No need, but... what if something happened to you... me... us?" Dark was never at a struggle for words, so Danny knew he was serious.

"Nothing bad will happen." The blue eyed boy smiled, Dark dropping his emotional guard in response. "If anything bad happens... well, I'll be sad, but happy."

Dark smirked. "Still having those tendencies?"

"Shut up."

"Danny! Dinner!"

"Okay, Mom!" Dark floated from the bed and began to follow the boy, who had also gotten up and made his way to the door.

"Eat healthy and good, okay." Danny smiled the the ghostly speaker, kissing his cheek.

"Mm-hm." That was their relationship, just friends... really close friends.

Dark's heart seemed heavier than just a few moments ago.

* * *

1) Theme song for Vampire Knight

_Beyond the red, red dreams shaking..._

_Beyond the red, red dreams shaking..._

_How many times have we given up to stifling pressure?_

_These feelings with nowhere to go begin to close their eyes._

_Has that smile with no impurities been lost to cruelty?_

_I already know that we're distant existences._

_Although the unseen wounds are just eating away at my heart,_

_Even now, as I remain in the darkness_

_Thoughts of you won't stop weighing down my mind._

_Beyond the red, red dreams shaking..._

_Beyond the red, red dreams shaking, the two of us had to meet._

_Our fates the met begin to turn._

_A secret that nobody, nobody knows._

_Falling, falling, falling_

_We can't return things to how they used to be,_

_No matter how much we slice apart these sins._

_Surely..._

2) _'Mother's an idiot... awful bitch... ruining my video time' _(Japanese)

3) Dark is my own wonderful name for Phantom. (Bet you can't guess the pairing now.) He will be addressed as Phantom in the chapter of... episode 2?

4) _'Shut up.'_ (Japanese)

Yuki: Whoo... I think we did okay.

Anika: I think so too. We hope you're kind of confuzzled.

Yuki: Please read and review.


	4. Ep 1 Part I: Meating the Lunch Lady

Yuki: School is so hard!

Anika: Considering you started about 2 weeks late.

Y: Thank goodness for 2 week breaks!

A: Prepare for the revealing of religion, sexuality preferences, and couples in this chapter. There is also a past that I have made up for the Lunch Lady.

Y + A: Here we go! ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 4: Meat-ing the Lunch Lady (Part I)

* * *

He felt the sun on his host's face. Dark prayed to one goddess that he remembered and respected.

_Awake, awake, awake,_

_Awake in peace,_

_Lady of Peace,_

_Rest thou in peace,_

_Rest thou in beauty,_

_Goddess of Life Beautiful in Heaven._

Where Danny loved praised many religious aspects, Dark worshiped the gods of the Nile.

_Heaven is in peace,_

_Earth is in peace O Goddess,_

_Daughter of Nut,_

_Daughter of Geb,_

_Beloved of Osiris,_

_Goddess rich in names!_

_All praise to You_

_All praise to You,_

_I adore You,_

_I adore You, Lady Isis!

* * *

_

"You're so loud today, Dark."

**_'I'm sorry. Did I wake you, Danny?' _**

Danny stretched, getting prepared for school. "No, you didn't. _J'ai faim_."(1)

**_'I would go eat something then.'_**

"Of course." Danny got out of bed, took a shower, and got dressed in his signature jeans and red dot t-shirt. _'The land of the Rising Sun.'_

Downstairs at breakfast, Maddie Fenton, Danny's **step**mother was working on her and her husband's new invention. Jasmine Fenton, Danny's sister, read a '_Surviving Adolescence Through Therapy_' book.

_'Wow, Jazz reads that why?'_

**_-Perhaps she does not realize that her problems are significantly lesser than those of others.-_**

During those moments of Dark's mental dominance, Danny closed his mouth around what would've been a spoonful of cereal and milk. Instead, his mouth remained empty as his arm turned intangible and let the spoon fall through his no longer existent hand... arm.

Danny panicked slightly and hid his arm under the table until he felt his arm return to normal.

_**-I apologize, little Light.-**_ Such was the apology of a slave to the master, a dog to the owner, that Danny detested.

_'Don't apologize, we just have to be a bit more careful than we've been this last month.'_

"Okay," Maddie said, turning off the flame at the kitchen table. "Two more days and it's done."

"What did you say?" Jack Fenton called, bursting with his inane optimism into the kitchen. "It's done? The Fenton Finder is DONE! This baby uses satellites to lead you right to the ghosts." The little machine beeped and then had a blinking red arrow pointing in Danny's direction.

"It uses what-" Danny asked, "-to track what?"

"-_Welcome to the Fenton Finder. A ghost is near. Walk forward_.-" Danny backed up as Maddie and Jack walked forward towards him with eager faces. His back was up against the wall of the kitchen. "-_Ghost located. Thank you for using the Fenton Finder._-"

"What?" Jack said, looking at his wife. "That can't be right."

_**-Please believe what you think.- **_This time, Danny's whole body became invisible as Dark's conscience dominated their mental link. Luckily, for those few seconds, his oblivious parents didn't notice.

Danny finally sighed. "Actually, I need to tell you guys something."

"That's not all you need, Danny." Jazz interjected, closing her book and rushing to her brother's aid. She pushed her parents away from the 14-year-old and stood between them. "You need guidance, and parents who can provide it."

"Sweetie, I know what we do doesn't make sense some times," Maddie said, "but you're only-"

"Sixteen," Jazz said, cutting her mother off. "Biologically, but **psychologically**, I'm an adult-"

As Jazz continued speaking, Danny attempted to sneak towards the door to get his backpack, but his sister grabbed him and held him close. Like they were little kids again.

"-and I will not allow your insane obsession with ghosts to pollute the mind of this impressionable little child." Jazz held her brother a bit farther from her, but still close. "Come, you abused, unwanted wretch. I'll drive you to school." She glared at her parents, holding Danny as if she was the mother. The two walked away, Danny still looking awkwardly at his parents.

_'What the hell?'_

_**'My sentiments exactly.'**_

After her children left the kitchen, Maddie thought out loud. "Huh. That's weird. Jasmine never offers to drive Danny to school."

"That can only mean one thing." Jack had that hunter's intuition... or so he thought. "That's not our daughter. That's a ghost."

Jack ran, with Maddie following, of course, yelling, "Danny, no! It's a trap!"

* * *

Danny walked in one of the many hallways of Casper High School, one place to find cheerleaders, jocks, goths, band geeks, you name it.

Next to him walked Tucker Foley, techno geek extraordinaire. The two boys had been friends since first boy spoke Esperanto, the new geek language. Danny also knew that the boy had never eaten vegetables, EVER, and he always wondered what would happen if Tucker did eat any. Danny's friend, Val, had had a crush on him since they met, but was nervous from CAMP.

To the right of Danny was Samantha Manson, goth princess. Danny knew she was rich, but decided not to let her know that he knew that she was rich, REALLY rich. She was very individualistic and was a ultra-recyclo vegetarian. The individualism was one aspect that made Danny's other friend, Lina, completely fall in love with her. Danny could understand why she fell in love with Sam, but was taken a bit aback by it. Not because his friend was (kind of) a lily, but the fact that Lina always seemed so... Heterosexual. Of course, she was also at CAMP with him and Val, so she wouldn't be normal either.

Sam was also Jewish, but that didn't matter at all. Danny was pretty sure he was something of a Wicca, but he was fourteen... He didn't really care, or know, for that matter.

It occurred to Danny that he knew so many things about his friends that they never told him, but that's was having friends from the Underground Society resulted in: Too Much Information.

"I think I should tell them," Danny said, walking up the stairs that headed up to the second floor.

"Why?!" Sam was going to rant again. "Parents don't listen."

_'Got that right.' **'Got that right.'**_ Simultaneous thoughts : CREEPY

"Even worse, they don't understand. WHY CAN'T THEY ACCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM?!" Sam was slightly veering off topic... Only slightly.

"Sam, I'm talking about my powers, my problems." Danny was staring at the girl in slight envy, that she could worry about trivial things.

"Oh, right, me too."

"It's been a month since the accident-"

_**Master?**_

"-and I still barely have any control."

_**Danny? Look down, please.**_

"If anyone catches me, I go from geek to _freak_ around here."

"Kind of like what you're doing now," Tucker commented. Danny did not heed Dark's warning and had begun to sink through the floor. Danny cried out and was lifted by the arms until the lower half of his body became solid again.

"Darn it." Danny left the small landing and walked up the second half of the stairs. "If my dad could invent something that accidentally made me half-ghost, why can't he invent something that turns me back to normal?" The events of CAMP were still scarring his mind with a new blade every night. Normalcy would be a miracle.

_**-Sadness, alert!- **_Danny sensed these emotions from the ghost fused to him, but paid no mind. Dark, on the other hand, turned his master intangible as Danny walked into, or rather **through**, a school vending machine.

"Danny," Sam said, catching up with Danny after the intangibility wore off. "Your powers make you unique. Unique is good. That's why I'm an ultra-recyclo vegetarian."and

"Which means what?" Tucker looked clueless. Danny could see why Valerie liked him.

"She doesn't eat anything with a face on it."

"Oh, who cares about that stuff? Danny, two words. Meat connoisseur." Tucker sniffed the air around and close to Danny.

_**-Possessiveness, irritation.- **_

_'Oh, shut up.' _

"Last night," Tucker deduced, "you had sloppy joes." Danny was now impressed. Dark was just a bit pissed.

"Impressive."

"Meat heightens the senses," Tucker said. "And my all meat streak is fourteen years strong."

"And it's about to end." Sam seemed proud of something, crossing her arms like a true rebel. "The school board finally agreed to try a new cafeteria menu. I wore them down."

"Wait." Tucker said. "What did you do?"

* * *

Later, in the cafeteria, the trio stood in line. Danny was now happy, after finishing his paper on _The Cask of Amontillado_, he could work on his book report of _The Tell-Tale Heart_. It was one of the classes he didn't have with Tucker or Sam, but Val and Lina were with him, and the rest of the class was too oblivious to notice them passing notes amongst themselves.

However, Danny's happiness made way for confusion and irritation.

"What is this?" Danny looked at the grass-and-rye bread turfwich on his tray. "Grass on a bun?"

_**"****What have you done?"**_ Tucker was now in panic mode and Danny was now expecting him to start hallucinating and twitching on the floor.

Sam just smiled. "Tucker, it's time for a change." She held up the turfwich.

_**'I'm hungry.'**_

_'I know... I know...'  
_

* * *

At Fenton Works, the ghost portal was open. An elderly looking woman stepped out. Change was in the air.

"Oh, somebody changed the menu." She floated up and through the ceiling, the two Fenton parents not noticing at all.

"Maybe this is a bad idea." Maddie knew something didn't feel right, but it didn't stop her husband.

"No, it's perfect. When Jazz gets home, we'll suck the ghost out of her with the Fenton Extractor." Jack held up a vacuum cleaner, now fully equipped with an ectoplasm resistant interior and an ectoplasmic attractor. Where vacuums attracted dirt, the Fentom Extractor attracted ghosts.

"But what if Jazz isn't a ghost? What if we accidentally hurt her?" Maddie cared for her daughter so much, her only biological child that she could ever have.

"Maddie, the Fenton Extractor doesn't hurt humans. Unless it gets in your hair." Jack screamed as the machine was switched on by his misplaced hand and his hair got sucked into the vacuum and was ripped off of his scalp.

"See?"

* * *

Dirt, bread, and grass. That's what Danny was eating for lunch. Dirt, bread, and grass... on a spoon.

"Don't you think this is a little extreme, Sam?" The goth girl sitting across from him didn't get a chance to answer as Mr. Lancer laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Manson." The overweight teacher grinned. "The school board wanted me to personally thank you for ushering in this welcome experiment to our cafeteria." Sam smiled smugly, unaware of everyone else's discomfort.

Tucker's heightened senses kicked in. The smell... "Meat near." Tucker sniffed the air again, smelling the magical scent of meat on Mr. Lancer.

"No, no, the rumors about the new all steak buffet in the Teachers' Lounge are completely untrue." Lancer held a toothpick to his mouth, picking at some unseen gristle. "Thanks again," he said, placing his hand on Sam's shoulder, and he walked away and out of the cafeteria.

"Yeah," Tucker said with animosity. "Thanks again for making us eat garbage, Sam."

"It's not garbage, it's recyclable organic matter." Danny is now irritated.

"It's garbage," he and Tucker say simultaneously.

-*-*-*

Unbeknown-st to the three teens, the lunch lady in the kitchen now snuck off after feeding her last customer with a cheeseburger in her hands.

The Lunch Lady, now dead, deceased, and retired from 50 years ago, floated through the kitchen. Where was the meat? The menu had never changed without warning before.

She saw a book on the counter. _Ultra-Recyclo Veggie Lunch Menu._ Oh, the anger.

-*-*-*

Holding the spoon, ready to gag his way through lunch, Danny gasped and saw his breath.

_**'Ghost is near.'**_

_'I'm nervous.'_

"Guys," Danny said, "I got a problem."

Suddenly, something wet, moist... a mud pie, made contact with the back of Danny's head.

**"FENTON!!!!"**

"Make that two problems." Danny turned to see his classmate since 5th grade, Dash Baxter. Dash fit the general stereotype of a jock: No brains, but a lot of brawn. The much bulkier teen made his way to the trio's table.

"I ordered three mud pies. Do you know what they gave me? Three mud pies. With mud. From the ground. All because of your girlfriend." Dash's eyes narrowed as he said the last word spitefully.

_**'Miss Manson?' **_Dark thought._** 'She's not his girlfriend.'**_

Danny was ready to deny it. "She's not my girlfriend."

As was Sam. "I'm not his girlfriend."

Danny was then grabbed by the front of his shirt and brought close to Dash's face, but not too close. Memories of Hell on Earth began to replay in Danny's mind, numbing him to the slight pain of being grabbed roughly.

"These are the best years of my life," Dash said. "After high school, it's all downhill for me. How am I supposed to enjoy my glory days eating mud?!"

"Actually, it's top soil."

_**'Miss Samantha isn't helping too much.'**_

"Whatever!" Dash threw Danny in the direction of the table. Danny sat on the seat, wondering what the walnut sized brain of Dash could come up with. The plate of mud pies was set in front of him.

"Eat it." The blond boy's eyes were full of malice and control. "All of it"

_'Well, I'm in trouble.'_

As Danny lifted the spoon of mud- oh, sorry, TOPSOIL, up to his mouth, his breath became cold again. Danny opened his eyes and saw a ghostly woman floating in the kitchen.

Danny stammered. "Uhh... uh... GARBAGE FIGHT!" He threw the plate of mud pies at Dash's face and ducked down to the floor.

The whole cafeteria erupted with the liveliness Danny had seen only at a silent divination. Shouts and yells filled the eating area, as well as the sounds for squishy recyclable food making contact with everything it reached.

Sam came out from under a lunch table. "IT'S NOT GARBAGE, IT'S-"

A hand came up and grabbed her by the shirt. Sam was now on the ground, crawling with Danny and Tucker, the trio now on a mission. The three crawled over to the kitchen. Danny looked back to see Dash pointing at him.

"You're gonna pay for this, Fenton!" He then got hit was two mud pies and a turfwich.

"Oh, great. I'm still his favorite." Danny, Sam, and Tucker continued to crawl. After reaching their destination, they opened the door slightly to peer inside.

"This shouldn't be so bad," Tucker said, looking at the Lunch Lady, who held a bowl of salad and replaced it on the counter. "She looks a little like my grandmother."

"Shouldn't she be haunting a bingo hall?" Danny said, allowing Sam to go into the kitchen after him and Tucker.

"Hello, children, could you help me?" The Lunch Lady floated over to the three teens. "Today's lunch is meatloaf, but I don't see the meatloaf. Did someone change the menu?"

"Yeah," Tucker answered a bit annoyed. "She did," he said, pointing to Sam with his thumb.

The ghost's ruby eyes turned to a furious red and her white hair seemed to become like flames. _**"You CHANGED the MENU?!"**_

_**"The menu has been the same for FIFTY YEARS!" **_The Lunch Lady roared, remembering her constant work in the kitchen at Casper High, all those years ago...

"Get behind me." Danny stood as his friends obeyed.

"Wow," Sam 'exclaimed', "I feel safe."

"I'm going ghost!" Danny lifted his arms up, and fell under the darkness that was Dark's conscience.

A ring of light appeared around Danny's waist and split in two to go up and down his body. Now, the boy had a black hazmat suit with white gloves, boots, and a belt. White hair and green eyes replaced black hair and blue eyes.

* * *

Dark woke up, feeling his mind switch with his partner's mind. (Think YuGiOh!)

_**"Are you ready, Danny?"**_

_"Yep!"_

They were now one and the same, a ghostly glow around a human body and the powers of a ghosts in that body.

A white orb, surrounded by what appeared to be ribbons, whose name was Dahlia, appeared next to the boy's body, glowing enthusiastically, ready for what could happen next.

* * *

Dark stood and prepared to jump and flew up to the Lunch Lady, who floated a bit below a green vortex of power. Dahlia floated with him as well, radiating energy.

"I command you to," Dark stuttered, feeling a bit out of place in his master's body, "go away."

The Lunch Lady sneered at the boy and her hand glowed green, as well as lunch plates and other such housewares. They flew up at Dark and Dahlia and both spirits turned intangible, leaving the ceramic to crash against the kitchen wall.

Dark smiled, glad he did something right. Until he saw the plates heading towards Sam. He flew down, developing a ghostly tail and stacking the plates on his arms to shield the girl. Dahlia, the little golf ball of ectoplasmic energy, managed to balance five plates on herself.

More plates, launched by the Lunch Lady's power, aimed themselves at Tucker. Dark flew over there, balancing the plates that were thrown on the ones he already had, even going so far as putting some of them in his mouth. Dahlia was now getting tired from the five- no, eight plates and a cup, that were now stacked up on top of her.

Dark rushed over to a counter top, laying out the plates and such wares on the surface, leaving Dahlia a bit of room for her things.

_**'Well, if we ever get separated...' **_Dark thought, as he took the three plates out of his mouth. "Well, if this superhero thing doesn't work out, I can have an exciting career as a busboy." Looking into the glazed ceramic, Dark saw that three stoves were now flaming green fire and were shaking.

"I control lunch," the Lunch Lady decreed. "Lunch is sacred. Lunch has rules." And the flames disappeared.

"Anybody want cake?" The ghost held up what appeared to be a slice of birthday cake. Sam and Tucker nodded their heads twice.

"Too bad!" Lunch Lady screamed. "Children who change MY menu do not get dessert!" She floated up and through the ceiling. Two stoves launched flames out of the ovens towards Sam and Tucker, while the other stove launched fire at Dark and Dahlia.

"_Nigete_!" Dahlia cried in Dark's mind, her Japanese reminding the boy of Danny and the fact that they both currently possessed the same body. He dodged the flames and then turned to the two humans still in the kitchen.

The stoves then burned their flames even higher and launched themselves at Sam and Tucker. As they braced for impact and massive pain, Dark and Dahlia came up behind them. Dark grabbed them by the arms and Dahlia extended her power out to them. The ghost and halfa turned intangible, letting the same ability transfer to Sam and Tucker.

Both teens looked down at themselves, marveled by the change of their bodies. Dark, Sam, and Tucker then looked up due to a tug from Dahlia's magic, reminding them that the stoves were still flying. Dark and Dahlia pulled their friends through the kitchen wall, giving up said wall as the sacrifice to the stoves.

All three teens and the spherical ghost ended up on the floor. Dark stood up, Dahlia returned to floating, her ribbons flowing around her, and Sam and Tucker sat up on the floor of the hallway where they had ended up.

"Hey! It worked!" Dark looked down at his hands, proud of himself.

"This is the thanks I get for thinking like an individual?!" Sam was now exasperated. Dahlia floated near her, trying to calm her down. Suddenly, everyone felt an eerie feeling come like a bad omen. They all looked to their right, Dahlia just turned herself to the right, to see the ceiling lights lose power and electricity crackle.

The contents of other students' lockers suddenly began to blast out from their confines on either side of the hallway. Everything gathered in a cyclone-like fashion around the Lunch Lady, who stared menacingly at the four 'kids'.

Suddenly, Tucker smelled... MEAT?!

"Steak and rib-eye and port-house, medium-rare." The meat was flying towards the Lunch Lady and began to pile itself on top of her, forming something like armor.

"But where did it come from?" Tucker's eyes narrowed. "Lancer."

* * *

In the Teachers' Lounge

"Esteemed Casper High faculty," Lancer announced, standing in front of a table covered by a white tablecloth. "I present your All Steak Buffet." He pulled away the sheet. However, he did not hear the happy, hungry sounds he expected. He only heard surprised gasps.

Mr. Lancer turned and saw only a bone rattling on a plate due to how roughly he pulled the cloth.

_**"PARADISE LOST!!!!!!!"**_

_**

* * *

**_

The Lunch Lady now looked like a giant meat monster... Like a malformed man made of clay.

"Prepare to learn why Meat is the most powerful of the five food groups!" Sam stood, somewhat frightened as the Lunch Lady pointed at her. The Lunch Lady turned polite again.

"Cookie?" A chocolate chip cookie was offered, but Sam shook her head twice.

"_**THEN PERISH!**_"

"Forget it!" Dark took a defensive stance in front of Miss Manson. "The only thing with an expiration date here is you!" He held out his fist bravely and felt Dahlia's energy disappear.

* * *

_'I told you not to do that!' Danny was now angry.  
_

_**'Oh, damn it.'**_

_**

* * *

**_

Danny felt his consciousness return to his body as he turned back into a human. He looked at Sam.

"I, didn't mean to do that."

The Lunch Lady roared as she picked up Danny and threw him at Tucker. She quickly grabbed Sam and disappeared as a flying stream of meat down the hallway.

"Come on, change back." Sure, Sam might have changed the menu, but Tucker know she didn't need to be held captive. "We gotta go!"

Danny was just getting up to his knees as his favorite counselor came up to them.

"You two aren't going anywhere!" Mr. Lancer held up Danny and Tucker by the back of their shirts. Dash appeared, dirty and muddy.

"Told you you'd pay, Fenton!"

* * *

"Tucker Foley. Chronic tardiness, talking in class, repeated loitering by the girls' locker room." As Mr. Lancer finished reading that out of his permanent record folder, Tucker smiled, satisfied.

"Danny Fenton. 34 dropped beakers in the last month, banned for life from handling all fragile school property." Danny saw Dash smirk, well knowing that a good 20 of those beakers were because the bully had pushed them out of his hand. "But no severe mischief before today.

"So gentlemen..." Mr. Lancer said, laying both folders on his desk. "Tell me. Why did the two of you conspire to destroy the school cafeteria?!"

"Dash started it!" Danny tried to reason with his counselor. "He threw-"

"Four touchdown passes in the last game, is there by exempt from squally. You two, however, are not. I'll map out your punishment at my return." Mr. Lancer walked to the door, leaving Danny and Tucker to look at each other nervously. "Mr. Baxter, watch the door." Dash closed the door after the teacher left, leaving the two other freshmen 'trapped' inside.

"We gotta find Sam," said Tucker as he and Danny stood up from their seats. "For some reason, I feel like I got her kidnapped."

"Maybe," Danny answered, "because you told the ghost she changed the menu. How about that?"

Tucker smelled the air again. "That steak is still in the building. Twenty yards tops."

Danny then looked at the monitors that decorated the wall behind Mr. Lancer's desk. On the second monitor across of the second row, he found what he was looking for. Boxes of pork, beef, and miscellaneous meat were visible, along with a trail of goo.

"Check it out. Meat trail," he said, pointing at the screen. He let Dark take over again and the ring of light appeared around his waist as he 'went ghost'.

Dark awoke again, feeling Danny 'go to sleep' and Dahlia reappeared next to him. Dark grabbed Tucker and made sure Dahlia was able to follow him without getting too tired before phasing the three of them though the floor.

Just after that happened, Mr. Lancer came in with a broom. "Gentlemen, your punishment shall be..." He trailed off as he and Dash Baxter saw no one inside. "Worse than you can imagine."

* * *

A little later, Dark, Tucker, and Dahlia ended up in the doorway for the meat storage room.

"SWEET MOTHER OF MUTTON!" Tucker, Dark decided, seemed like those fangirls of the Twilight book that came out in 2005. Even Danny obsessed over the hot Edward Cullen. Dark managed to conceal his jealousy fairly well. Anyway... Back to Tucker.

Tucker ran to hug the boxes, but the boxes being so much bigger, his arms stayed eagle spread against the cardboard. "I'd dreamed of it, but I'd never thought I'd live to see it."

Danny took control of the ghost body for a few moments. Nobody saw Dahlia disappear for the same amount of time. "How is it that **I **have the ghost powers and **you**'re the weird kid?" Dark took control again.

Tucker and Dark's eyes opened wide as they heard an evil laugh in the room. They looked around the corner of the boxes to see the Lunch Lady. Sam was trapped in a pile of meat.

"My dear child," she told Sam. "Meat is good for kids. It helps them grow and makes them smile. Why won't you eat it?" She asked the last question while holding up a drumstick from the meat pile.

"We don't _need _meat. That's fact."

"SILENCE! You need discipline! Manners! RESPECT! You know where that comes from? MEAT!" The Lunch Lady pointed threateningly at Sam, then returned to her politeness. "Chicken? Or fish?"

"I'll take care of the ghost," Dark told Tucker and Dahlia. "You and Dahlia just find a way to get Sam out of that pile of meat."

Tucker held up a fork and knife that seemed to some out of nowhere. "Way ahead of you."

"Wow..." Dahlia stayed close to Tucker, ready to try and save the goth girl.

Dark burst from behind the cover of the box and flew at the ghost, fists flying. The Lunch Lady hit the wall and Dark landed in front of her, feet on the ground and steadied by one hand on the ground as well.

_*_*_*

Sam sat surrounded by meat, waiting to be 'saved'. Suddenly, Tucker and that glowing ball that Danny called Dahlia were there. Tucker sat with a fork and knife, cutting away at a steak. Dahlia ate a few sausages, in some way or another, and stopped in favor of actually being productive by moving sausage links, drumsticks, and steaks off of the pile.

"I'll have you free in no time, Sam." Tucker was content, taking the first bite of meat he had had since breakfast. Sam, obviously, saw this as pathetic.

"You've got to be kidding me."

_*_*_*

Dark launched himself into the air, flipped, and got ready to land a kick on the Lunch Lady. Sadly, he was caught and held upside-down by his ankle.

"Don't you see? This is why you need meat. You're skin and bones!" She threw Dark to an adjacent wall, not hidden by boxes. He closed his eyes and turned intangible. Dark bounced along the floor and was stuck in the wall, his upper half in the storage room, the lower half in some unknown place.

The Lunch Lady was now getting sick of this boy messing with her plans. A box of shish kabobs would do the trick. The skewered foods rocketed towards Dark. Seeing this, Dark managed to separate his torso from his legs and spread out his body, the connector being intangible. Dark smiled as he felt nothing at all.

The Lunch Lady screamed as she summoned all of her power to bring all of the meat in the room to her. Dark pulled himself back together as he saw all the meat fly out of every box in the room. Tucker bit down on an empty fork. Sam and Dahlia both sighed with contentment as the meat was lifted off of them.

"Well, that was pointless," Dahlia whined, the ribbons around her white ectoplasmic orb ruffling with annoyance.

The Lunch Lady once again became the Meat Monster and grabbed Dark tight in her fist. Tucker held up his knife and fork again. "Help's on the way, buddy!"

Dark yelled as he was thrown intangibly out of the room.

Dahlia floated a bit closer than safe to the Meat Monster. She stretched her ribbons out quickly to try and drain energy from the beast. The Meat Monster felt the brush of feathers against her. She grabbed the ribbons and slammed the orb that was Dahlia into the floor underneath her fist.

As soon as the meaty fist was lifted, Sam grabbed the now dimly glowing orb.

"Ow..." Dahlia whimpered, not knowing that she could feel pain.

"You okay?" Sam asked. Dahlia returned to floating above the girl's cradled hands.

"Yeah." Dahlia, Sam, and Tucker then looked up at the meat monster, who roared at them.

"Run?" Tucker asked.

"Run." Sam and Dahlia answered back, then all three took off, fleeing the monster and screaming loudly. They headed towards the only exit of the storage room, which was then blocked by a pile of meat the monster had thrown.

Dark returned through the wall next to the exit, a little weak, but fully aware as he saw Sam, Tucker, and Dahlia running/floating and screaming. He rocketed behind the Meat Monster, who was chasing the other three 'kids'. As the monster roared and got ready to pound them into the ground, Dark had a sudden burst of energy and rushed down to save his friends, catching them from behind and rushing forward to turn intangible and escape through the wall ahead of them.

Dark opened his eyes, feeling a bit tired.

"Gee, Danny," Sam noted. "Fighting meat monsters, flying through walls. You must be exhausted."

"What?" Dark said, feeling Danny's consciousness start to reawaken. "Of course not. What would-" His eyes began to close involuntarily. "-give you that idea?"

The four came tumbling down from the sky, Sam and Tucker rolling to land on their butts, Dahlia rolled and somehow didn't get all tangled up in her ribbons. Dark tumbled and ended up on his stomach. The ring of light appeared again and Dahlia disappeared as Dark relinquished control of Danny's body.

Dark's snow white hair returned to Danny's raven black, the human boy now asleep.

* * *

At Fenton Works, Jazz was opening the door to her home.

"Mom?" She looked around while calling to her parents, taking note that everything was dark. "Dad?" She took her first step. The door closed. Smoke screens filled the area where Jazz stood.

"Now, Maddie! Hit her!"

Jazz screamed as she heard her dad shout, "I'm moving in! _Get my back!!_"

When the smoke cleared, Jazz stood there, her arms crossed, her hair trapped by a vacuum cleaner, and her ankles trapped in her parents' hands.

Maddie and Jack let go slowly. Jazz stalked off, mumbling that this event was going in her memoir.

The Fenton adults stood up as the front door opened again. Sam and Tucker walked inside, carrying Danny by the arms and legs.

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton!" Tucker greeted. "What a school day! Poor Danny nodded off." They headed towards the stairs. "We figured we'd just carry him all the way home and tuck him into bed without parental interaction whatsoever."

"Don't get up! We know where to go," Sam said as they began up the steps. "Bye!"

Jack and Maddie watched as their son's friends carry him up to the upstairs hallway to his room. Jack held his hand to his face, pondering...

"Jack," Maddie sighed. "Danny is not a ghost."

"You're right." The heavy-set man turned to the kitchen, where he saw his 'daughter' trying to get her hair out of the vacuum hose. His eyes narrowed. "Jazz is."

* * *

Danny slowly opened his eyes, wary. "Aah! What? What's going on?!" He lay on his bed at home, that much he could gather in a few seconds. Tucker spoke.

"You passed out. We took you home. You've been asleep for FOUR days!"

"FOUR DAYS!" Danny cried, sitting up. He could not believe he had slept that long.

Tucker laughed. "Neh, it's only been a couple hours."

"Knock it off, Tucker." Sam scolded as Danny laid back down. "This is the second time today your carelessness almost got him killed."

"Me?! **I** almost got him killed?!" Danny now saw why he liked going to the Skulk 'n Lurk; Everything was supposed to be gloomy and furious, where in the real world, every good thing was crushed under roller-coaster-ing human emotions. Oh, the drama.

"The only reason this happened," Tucker yelled at Sam, "was you had to be unique! You had to take the meat away!" Tucker dashed towards Danny's door. "And I'm gonna get it back!" He ran out, Sam in pursuit.

"You wanna change that menu back, then you're gonna have to get through ME to do it!" Sam left as well, slamming Danny's door and leaving him to think over what just happened.

_**'Maybe everything will be okay tomorrow?'**_

"Oh, I'm sure everything will be back to normal by tomorrow..." Danny answered out loud, unenthusiastically.

Having done all of his homework for the week yesterday, Danny sat on his bed, curled up with a _Pet Shop of Horrors_ manga. At least some people learned from their mistakes in there...

Danny turned the page. He didn't feel Dark appear next to him, but both boys cuddled a bit closer as they continued reading about a Chinese man and his 'dear detective'.

Not too much different from Danny Fenton of Japanese descent and Dark the ghost-powered superhero, huh?

* * *

_Morning prayer to the Ancient Egyptian goddess Isis._

1) French - I'm hungry. Danny actually knows quite a few languages. By the end of the TV show rewrite, he should know about ten different ones.

2) No way you can tell who 'Val' and 'Lina' are.

3) CAMP is pretty much Danny's (and a few other people's) way of remember the scary place from the prologue in chapter 1. Very scary.

4) Wicca and Witchcraft and stuff is going to be prevalent throughout this story. If I get anything wrong, someone review and I'll go back and change my mistake. I am not a Wiccan (I'm Catholic) and I do NOT mean to offend anyone practicing or not practicing this way of belief.

5) Dahlia is the name of a ghost, whose form, energy, and all that is packed into a bright glowing orb. Her past is pretty much developed in my mind, but there are still some things to work out. What I will say about her now is that she is a magician.

6) Nigete! - Run/Get away! (Japanese)

7) ... I don't know too many things about meat... I probably misspelled and misheard something(s).

8) I do not own Pet Shop of Horrors. I'm going to write two fanfictions inspired by PSOH with Danny Phantom, but that's all... You can see the relationship with Dark and Danny blooming, can't you?

9) I wanted to give the Lunch Lady a good reason for trying to get Sam to eat meat. When Sam mentions that people don't need to eat meat, she needed a reason to be offended besides being the patron saint of meat. I mean, she even tries to give her chicken or fish, both of which are pretty healthy for you, good sources of fat, especially the fish (omega-3).

Yuki: Whoo... I think we did okay.

Anika: This is the longest thing you've ever written... EVER!

Yuki: ^_^ I'm proud.

Anika: Please read and review. Oh, the Lunch Lady's history is down below this. Read it if you wish.

* * *

_Fifty years ago... 1957  
_

_"Mrs. Hanson, why do I have to work in the kitchen?" Seventeen-year-old Meredith Mues put the hairnet over her short hair. Mrs. Hanson, the head lunch lady, helped the girl tie an apron around her waist._

_"Because, if you don't want to be suspended for spray painting the parking lot-"_

_"I told the counselors that I didn't do that. Those Mexican kids did it."_

_"Then you have to help out some faculty members, and don't act so racist. We're in Illinois, not in Birmingham." Meredith sighed. Racism wasn't too common in the Northern states, but it existed. Her parents made sure that she knew she was better than any colored students in the building._

_She ignored her thoughts as she got ready to serve the students. Meredith would make sure her friends would get the better parts of the meatloaf she was serving. Suddenly, an African-American girl, Marie, who was also on lunch duty, stood next to her to serve the sweet corn. Marie turned to her._

_"Hi. Is this your first day serving?"_

_"No, and I don't talk to strangers." Meredith had been serving food for two weeks.  
_

_"Okay, then." Marie got her ladle ready, as Meredith got her two-pronged fork ready. She served the crusty end to the first person, then saved a juicier, but smaller, middle portion for her friend Anne. Meredith never got the chance as Mrs. Hanson came over to her for hording the better meat. _

_"All of the students need meat, Meredith. You can't discriminate the kids because of their popularity or skin color. They all get served fairly, according to the sizes already cut, or I'll go talk to the counselors and have you expelled. See if I won't." Mrs. Hanson turned on her heel to alleviate register duty off of her co-worker. The other woman returned to the kitchen to finish preparing the rest of the meatloaf._

_Meredith loved school, but when Anna dared her to spray paint the lot, she couldn't resist maintaining her popularity over her academic career. Now she regretted it.  
_

_"HEY, MER!" Anna stood in line, waiting for a juicy piece of meatloaf. Meredith returned to the line and served her a randomly picked piece of meat._

_"Mer, what are you thinking?" Anne was now agitated, her size zero poodle skirt rustling. "This piece is huge! Do you want me to be fat?" Mer looked at her friend. You could see her cheekbones and count her individual ribs if she wore a tight enough shirt. Anna's hips, however, made her hourglass figure so appealing, no one really paid attention to her unhealthy features._

_Meredith's eyes turned to the slice of meat she had served her friend. It was about the size of a deck of poker cards, maybe even a bit smaller.  
_

_"You can spare gaining a few ounces, can't you, Anna?" Meredith looked Anna in the eye, and suddenly, she regretted doing that._

_"Meredith, give me a smaller piece of meat."_

_"..."_

_"Mer."_

_"No."_

_"No?" Anna had always had Meredith around her finger. Meredith did her homework in exchange for teaching her how to be popular and pretty, and THIS was how she thanked her._

_ "No. I'm supposed to give everyone a piece of meat, Anna." She looked up into green eyes._

_"Okay, I just won't eat it all."_

_"That's okay, then."  
_

__*_*_*_

_Anna leaned over the seat of the toilet in the girl's bathroom. She ate the veggies that colored girl gave her... What was her name?... Who cared?_

_Anna flushed the toilet, watching her vomit disappear, like a magic trick._

_Stepping out of the stall, she saw herself in the mirror. Her hips were nice, but her waist and above... Ugh...  
_

__*_*_*_

_"Meredith, your friend Anna..."_

_"What, Mother?"_

_"She's in the hospital."_

_"..."_

_"Her mother said that the doctor told her that Anna was too skinny, that she had bulimia."_

_"..."_

_"Did you know about this, Mer?"_

_"..."_

_"Meredith?"_

_"She's in the hospital because she was too skinny?"_

_"It happens. Your body needs some fat to work right. Anna's body didn't have enough fat-"_

_"But fat just makes you look ugly."_

_"Did Anna tell you that?"_

_"... Anna said that if I did her homework, I could become popular if she helped me. All those supermodels and TV stars are super skinny-"_

_"Because they know their limits. They exercise and eat right. Anna is in the hospital because she had a heart attack."_

_"SHE HAD A HEART ATTACK?!"_

_"... Meredith, when she gets back to school, her mother wants you to see her eat and not throw anything up."_

_"... a heart attack... She's only seventeen... like me..."_

_"Be careful, Meredith, okay?"_

_"Okay, Mother."_

__*_*_*_

_"Here you go."_

_"Hey, Meredith," Mrs. Hanson said, watching Meredith give good meat to every student that passed through the line, despite her former racism._

_"Hello, Mrs. Hanson." _

_"You've been doing good." Mrs. Hanson saw Meredith's attitude change completely. There was no more discrimination on how she gave food for the students anymore.  
_

_"...Can I get a job here, Mrs. Hanson? When I'm done with high school and I get my Associates in College?"_

_"You're going to college?"_

_"To be a health teacher."_

_"...That incident with your friend got to you, didn't it?"_

_"It did... It really did." Meredith became the head lunch lady four and a half years later. She and a few other students died after a fire started in the kitchen in 1973._


	5. Ep 1 Part II: Meeting Gretel

Yuki: I'm on a roll with this story!

Anika: Our name is not Butch Hartman, so NO SUEING!!!!!

Yuki: I will also mention Song Without A Name by Lady Yate-xel (SWAN for short), which is a Johnny the Homicidal Maniac (comic by Jhonen Vasquez) fanfic. I do NOT own that either or claim any part of it as my own.

Y + A: Here we go! ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 4: Meat-ing the Lunch Lady (Part II)

* * *

Danny laid on his stomach on his bed, pencil in his hand. He was wondering how he should continue his song.

_Take everything left from me  
All! To! Blame!_

Were the words right? Did everything sound like he wanted it too?

_How can we still succeed, taking what we don't need?  
Telling lies, alibis, selling all the hate that we breed.  
Super-size our tragedies! (You can't define me or justify greed)  
Bought in the land of the free! (Land! Free!)_

_And we're all to blame,_

Danny wanted to be an artist of any kind. He already had a band and he was taking the advanced art class at school.

_We've gone too far,  
From pride to shame,  
We're trying so hard,  
We're dying in vain,  
We're hopelessly blissful and blind  
To all we are,  
We want it all with no sacrifice!_

Could his dream be a reality?

_**'It could be if you wish it so.'**_

_'I do believe in free choice so probably yeah... I really want to.'_

_..._

_'I'm hungry.'_

_**'Go eat and then we can keep talking.'**  
_

_Realize we spend our lives living in a culture of fear__  
Stand to salute; say thanks to the man of the year.  
How did we all come to this? (You can't define me or justify greed)  
This greed that we just can't resist! (Resist!)_

"Dark?" Danny asked as he began to get ready for school after eating breakfast and not turning intangible at all due to Dark's mental outbursts. The ghost boy appeared, invisible to everyone but Danny.

"Yes, Danny?"

"I was thinking..."

"Hmm?" Dark 'hmm-ed' as Danny struggled with his words.

"Would you like... to be human again?"

_And we're all to blame,  
We've gone too far,  
From pride to shame,  
We're trying so hard,  
We're dying in vain,  
We're hopelessly blissful and blind  
To all we are,  
We want it all.  
Everyone wants it all with no sacrifice!_

"Maybe later we could talk about this?" Dark began to bite his lip.

"Okay."

...

"Today will be better, Danny."

"Yeah, it will be."

* * *

The walk to school was silent until Danny caught sight of the school grounds.

"Or not. Maybe it'll be worse."

On one side of the grounds, there was a meat bonanza. People dressed up as meat and grills were cooking hot dogs. There was even a pig roasting on a spit, turned by a random person. There was a stage set up where girls dressed like sausages were performing on stage.

...

_'Okay... That's disturbing...' _Danny stood there, slightly traumatized, but snapped out of his mini-stupor when he saw Tucker walk onto the stage, microphone at hand.

"WHAT DO WE WANT?!"

"MEAT!!!"

"WHEN DO WE WANT IT?!"

"**NOW!!!**"

Danny turned to the other side of the school grounds. He heard a sitar playing, very hippie. There were some people around a small, open fire and there were peace signs everywhere. Part of Danny was impressed, another was weirded out, and the other wanted to burn something... Burning stuff was fun.

"Veggies now!!! Veggies forever!!!" Danny turned to the stage on the veggie side to see Sam shouting into the microphone, carrying a 'NOW!' sign.

Sam caught his eye and moved to get off of the stage, as did Tucker. When both reached their friend, Sam and Tucker stood glaring at each other from Danny's sides.

"You guys put together two protests in one night?" Danny asked both of his friends.

"Meat eaters, Danny." Tucker explained. "Always ready to fight. And our high protein diets gives us the energy we need to do it quickly."

"Ultra-recyclo vegetarians are always ready to protest," Sam countered. "And because we don't have to waste time cooking our food, we can move even faster."

"Don't you guys think this is a little extreme?" Danny asked.

"No choice, buddy," Tucker mused. "You're either with me-"

"-Or you're against him," Sam finished.

"SO WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?!" Tucker and Sam asked, making Danny feel much smaller than he really was. And it frightened him.

_Flashback - 2001_

_"Look, Danny." Danny was led into a room with no windows, only a ventilation system. He could see why. A pile of corpses was in the room, almost all women that he knew at one point or another during CAMP. Danny felt his heart ache as he spotted Leisel, a German woman with some English skills. Her beautiful blond hair was stained in red and her green eyes gazed unseeingly into the air around her._

_"This is what happens when a worker breaks the rules three times." Danny looked up at the man. Those eyes gazing down at him were once filled with love and warmth; Cold stone was the only thing that could describe those gray eyes._

_"Either you do as you're told," the man said. He grabbed Danny's head and turned it to face the cadavers that were now being carried out of the room to the In-cin-erator, whatever that was._

_"Or you break the rules." Danny looked at the gray-eyed man again._

_"So, Danny. Whose side are you on?"_

_End Flashback_

Danny had no time to respond as he was pulled out of his memories by the wind picking up speed and an evil laugh filling the air. Danny gasped, feeling Dark touch his consciousness and seeing his breath because of it.

Suddenly, the big meat truck that someone had rented for the Meat Protest was shaking and rumbling. The meat inside burst from the truck, cutting through the metal like paper. What was five flying streams of meat became three and they slowly began to wrap around each other. An even larger meat monster came into existence due to all of the meat at the protest. The Lunch Lady/Meat Monster stood above the crowds.

"IT'S LUNCH TIME!!!" Everyone ran in a panic, those in the Meat and Veggie Protests ran for cover.

"Meat! Why have you betrayed me?!" Tucker cried in vain.

"Guys," Danny urged. "Time to make up. Now." Sam and Tucker jumped in front of Danny and hugged, hiding Danny from the eyes of the people running in their direction.

_**'Ready?'**_

_'Let's go!'_

Dark stood in Danny's place, Dahlia floating next to him. Both ghosts flew up and towards the monster to defend the people below.

_*_*_*

"Spike, you've got to open up to your parents. Be true to yourself and to them." Jazz stood in front of Spike, a rebel punk teen in her junior class. He stared apathetically in front of him, tuning out the redhead.

"Tell them how you feel. It's not like they're gonna attack you or anything." Jazz screamed as a green net captured her. Spike followed the girl with his eyes as the net pulled her away.

"I got her," Jack Fenton cheered. "And the Fenton Grappler is working like a charm." He and Maddie had hidden behind some bushes within range of the machine that Jack had invented.

"I don't understand. If Jazz is a ghost, why hasn't she fazed through the net?" Maddie held a finger to her cheek thoughtfully.

"Because I am not a ghost!" Jazz cried, ripping the ghost net off of her. "You've ambushed me, suffocated me with smoke, and worse! I was pulled away from Spike before he had his breakthrough!" The red-head had her hands curled into fists, anxiety racking her body and mind. "What do you have to say for yourselves?!"

Jack and Maddie stood in silence before the man whipped out the Fenton Thermos. "Eat hot Fenton Thermos, Ghost Gal!" A small glimmer of light escaped from the cylinder, not even close to working. Jazz glared up at her father.

"Hmm." Jack shook his defective invention. "Darn thing still doesn't work."

_*_*_*

Dark and Dahlia gaped at the giant meat creature, dodging its punches and swats. Dark went from behind and kicked the monster, knocking it down to the ground.

Back on the ground, Tucker and Sam smiled. "He really is getting better," said Tucker, impressed.

Dark looked down at Danny's friends, smiling. They were kind in complimenting him, even though they knew not he was Dark and not Danny.

He turned his attention back to the meat monster, frowning as Dahlia got in front of him in a vain attempt to absorb the blow for him. Instead, she was slammed against the fist and was hit against Dark, both flying in the air from the blow.

"Sure hope he can take a punch!" Sam worried, rushing forward to see in what direction her friend went.

_*_*_*

In a plane...

"Here's your water, sir." A flight attendant delivered the glass of water to the passenger in a business suit. As he reached for his beverage, a boy and glowing... ball? of ribbons passed up through the floor and out the ceiling.

The boy and ball? came back down again, the boy grabbing the glass of water and exiting the plane with a "Thanks!"

_*_*_*

Dark zoomed down, throwing the water on his face to wake himself up and making sure Dahlia made his way into his hair. Their power mixed in the strangest, most indescribable way and the force of their speed rushed them towards the enemy.

_*_*_*

Jack Fenton smiled at his daughter, coming to grips with her logic. "I, Jack Fenton, from this day forth, do hereby turn my back on ghosts."

Dark and Dahlia rocketed down and effectively blew up the meat monster. The explosion was missed by Jack, Maddie, and Jazz, who all now had their backs against that general direction.

_*_*_*

Dark lay in a pit, created from the explosion. Dahlia rolled off of his head and began to eat some of the meat that lay on the ground... for no reason whatsoever. (2)

She felt Dark staring at her. "What? I'm hungry."

Dark climbed out, pulling at one of her ribbons as leverage, despite some mild pain in his body and Dahlia's shouts of refusal.

"Oh dear!" The Lunch Lady was floating in front of him, a worried expression on her face. "What a mess! Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Dark answered, checking his arms by stretching slightly. "I think so." Dahlia, now full of meat, let her ribbons twinkle like chimes, happy that they were okay.

"TOUGH!" The Lunch Lady needed some pills, seriously. "Because you being okay is not part of my Balanced Diet of DOOM!!!"

Five streams of meat arose from the pit where the two ghost... teens climbed out of and became smaller versions of the monster that they had blown up.

The five meat monsters jumped as Dark rushed toward them. He did a spinning kick, cutting the meat monsters in half and causing them to disappear completely. Dark smiled, placing his hand on the ground to steady himself.

The meat monsters came back from their demise as normal monsters as the sliced meat reformed.

"Wasn't expecting that," Dark said standing. An involuntary power change in the consciouses of the two boys occurred, causing Dahlia to disappear and Danny to regain control of his body once again.

"Or that," Danny finished. The meat monsters lifted him into the air, holding him upside down by the legs.

_*_*_*

"And this thermos can't trap ghosts because ghosts don't exist." Jack closed his eyes and threw the thermos up and over his shoulder. High into the sky it went, that only Danny could see the butterflies that helped bring it to him at a speed far faster than normal. (3)

The metal smacked into his face, not falling to the ground at the speed the meat monsters were taking him.

Holding the object out at arm's length, Danny recognized the ghost container. "The Fenton Thermos! But how am I going to get it to work?!" He didn't have much time to think as the ghost meat creatures decided he had taken a ride to long and let him fall to the ground.

Danny screamed, hoping to see his mother, his REAL mother, while he was still alive.

He closed his eyes...

He saw his life flash before his eyes, everything from the memory of his adoption that he had hidden away in his mind to his fourth Christmas to CAMP to kissing that one person under the mistletoe (what the hell was he thinking?) to this morning...

His life really sucked.

_*_*_*

The air stopped moving, stopped rushing towards him. Danny opened his eyes, seeing that he was now in an octagonal room. There was a vase on a thin stand in the middle of the room. He sat on a rather comfortable chair against one of the eight walls. Feeling the tranquility that was practically tangible in the air, he wished he could stay forever... Here in Purgatorio... (4)

"That is not wise."

Danny turned to his right to see a beautiful young woman. She was wearing a blue dress that reminded him of the Disney version of _Alice in Wonderland _and _Through the Looking Glass_. She had the same the ocean blue eyes and ebony black hair as he did, albeit that her hair was longer, down to her waist.

"Do you remember me, child?"

Danny sat in silence, thinking.

"_Mewet_?"

The woman smiled. "I am. Call me Gretel, though. I'm not that much older than you in this body."

"That's not your real name."

"No. I'm glad to see you remember that much."

Danny stared at the woman, wondering if he was dead or alive.

"Don't worry, my Danny. You are still alive. Sadly, I am not." Gretel smiled a sad smile, one that Danny had seen before on another woman's face.

"... Why are you dead?"

"... I've been dead since _Shichigatsu juuyokka, Toshi wa Heisei go_."

Danny thought about this. _'Shichigatsu... July... Juuyokka... 14th... July 14th?'_ He thought of the year. _'Okay... Toshi is 'year'... Heisei... The time of Heisei started in 1989... That's 'Heisei ichi' (Heisei 1) so... Heisei go or Heisei 5 was-'_

Danny looked up at Gretel, his mother, with wide eyes.

"Danny." That one word made Danny want to break down and sob.

"_Mewet._"

"I know you might want to stay here-"

"You know I do."

"But you must go with your friends and family now."

"..."

"_nDs miw_."

"Must I?"

"Of course you must." Gretel walked over to her second and youngest child and laid a kiss on his forehead, making his soul leave Purgatorio.

"Wait! How do I beat-"

"Use your ghost energy... That should work."

_

* * *

_

"Change back," Danny urged to his body as he returned to the land of the living. "Change back."

Danny felt his consciousness slide by Dark's again, 'going' ghost once again. The meat monsters followed him, determined to destroy him.

Dark turned intangible, seeing that he was falling towards Danny's family.

"Thanks for the thermos!" Dark phased through the ground.

"Ha! Ghost kid!" Jack shouted in excitement and began to taunt his daughter. "I was right! You were wrong! Ghosts exist! I never doubted it for a second!"

The Fenton family was then covered by a gigantic pile of meat.

_*_*_*

The Lunch Lady floated, her form radiating menace. Dark flew out of the ground to face her. He also vaguely noticed that Dahlia wasn't floating next to him and Danny's consciousness was next to his.

"No!" cried the Lunch Lady, spying the Fenton Thermos. "Soup's not on today's menu!"

"I'm changing the menu! Permanently!" Dark hurried and opened the thermos. Danny took control of their ghost body.

"Please work."

_**'It will, child.' **_Gretel's voice whispered in his head.

Danny and Dark pooled their spiritual energy and turned intangible, transferring their energy to the Fenton Thermos.

"I hope I'm right," Danny said, channeling the energy at a faster rate. The Thermos released a giant form of ecto-net and trapped the Lunch Lady inside, vacuuming her into the Thermos against her will and screams.

The ghost boy turned back into Danny Fenton, capping the Thermos. He turned and saw his friends under a huge cloth from one of the protest signs.

"What happened?" Sam questioned. "Where's the ghost?"

Danny smiled, vaguely happy and exhausted. "My parents have their moments."

_"-Ghost directly ahead.-"_ The Fenton Finder was once again in the hands of Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. Danny hastily hid the Thermos behind his back.

_"-You would have to be some sort of moron to not notice the ghost directly ahead.-"_ Danny smiled as his parents stared.

"Sorry, Dad. You just missed him." He pointed with his thumb behind him

"We got a runner." Jack and Maddie ran. Jazz stood, furious and irritated at her unsuccessful reprogramming of her parents.

"Great, back to Square 1." She walked away.

"So you're gonna tell them?" Tucker concluded from his friend's actions.

"Nah. I think I've finally figured out what these powers are for. They make me-" Danny was cut off by the large hand of one of his counselors on his shoulders

"In a world of trouble."

* * *

"Manson, pick up that T-bone." Lancer was on night duty, yelling into a megaphone while snacking on a drumstick.

"With my hands?"

"Foley, pick up that turfwich!"

"With my hands?!"

Danny swept at the meat on the ground with a big broom, looked down upon by Dash Baxter.

The bully was laughing at him, until Dark took control of his master's body and turned his arm and the meat-filled dumpster that Dash was leaning against intangible, burying the football player in meat.

"Fenton! A little help!"

"Whatever you say, Dash. Whatever you say." Dark's green eyes glowed

_

* * *

_

_We're all to Blame - Sum 41_

1) I'm probably going to try and include a bit more of Danny's attitude and past to the chapters, just so you peoples know.

2) Dahlia is pretty useless until later chapters. When I say that she eats, think of Tokyo Mew Mew's Masha or think of Pac-Man.

3) I'm going to include quite a few references and plot ideas from anime, cartoons, and other fanfictions (e.i. SWAN), so I disclaim everything and Umineko no Naku Koro ni (the butterfly thing) is NOT MINE!

4) Umineko Reference! Purgatorio is a parallel dimension from which supernatural creatures and beings can view ours.

5) Mewet - Mother in Ancient Egyptian

6) Gretel - another reference to Umineko no Naku Koro ni

7) nDs miw - Small cat (Kitten) in Ancient Egyptian

Hey! Because I'm lazy, I won't be retyping every single episode of Danny Phantom. I'm going to go to the future in the next chapter, maybe the past, still not too sure.

THE STORY MUST GO ON!


	6. Ep 2: Friendly Reunion Pt1

Yuki: THE CORE!!!!

Anika: Is a good movie!

Disclaimer: Butch Hartman would projectile vomit out of every orifice if he would read this misshapen horror of a story.

* * *

Chapter 5: Friendly Reunion

* * *

Danny was watching his anime on his laptop. The new laptop, which he had wormed out of an unknown child support agreement, sounded with beautiful music of his birth mother's homeland. He opened up a bottle of red wine that his adult friend Tori had given him recently. Danny closed his eyes as the alcohol made its way down his throat. It burned a bit, but made his head feel nice. (1)

_Saa, wasuremasho sono mirai da _Come, let us forget that future

_Mata shinurarete yuku nante _That is becoming smeared with blood again

His phone rang, the tune of Evanescence's _My Immortal_ playing. He grabbed his phone. The little screen said-

_'Devi?'_

Danny opened up his flip phone to see himself and his friend. Their group _**-(**2) they never really decided on a name-_ had grown a bit distant. They still got together to record music, but that was about it. He pressed the 'Talk' button.

_"Johnny?" _When Danny was 10, he had shown the Johnny the Homicidal Maniac comics to his friends. They fell in love with it and began to name themselves after the characters. Danny was Johnny C., Paulina Sanchez was Devi D., Valerie was Tenna, and so on...

"Hi, Devi."

_"So... Umm..."_

"What do you want, Dev?"

_"Will you go with me to the school dance?"_

_Na wa nuruikaze toguro maitara _If a warm wind curls into a spiral

_Sore ga tabun aizu _That is probably a sign

"Why?"

_"I just wanted to... you know... patch things up between us."_

"Paulina, you and Ten left me. You wanted to forget everything that happened at CAMP so you decided to become all snotty and shit and became all popular and now you want to patch things up?!"

Danny was pissed, to say the least.

_Nukedashite Nukedashite_ Escape from here Escape from here

_Kanashi sugiru unmei tara _ From this sorrowful fate

_"I -hic- I just didn't want to -hic- to hurt anymore."_

Danny knew what she meant... The hurt that she was talking about... The fact that their strength had been taken away from them at such a young age.

"Fine."

_"Wha?"_

Danny laughed, happier than he felt in a long time. "I'll go with you to the dance, but I have to embarrass myself in front of the student body first, okay?" (2)

_"Ha ha! I'll try and be nice."_

"**_Ja ne_**, Paulina." He said good-bye in his mother's language, something that he had taught his friends to give them something to hold onto: Words. He trilled the 'r' in the pronunciation of Paulina's name fluidly enough to sound like her name, but still enough to differentiate the sounds. (3)

_"Adios, Danny. Ah! Recordé algo!" _

"**_Nani_**?"

_"Quieres a tener nieve después de escuela hoy? El usual sitio?__"_

"**_Hai_**!" Danny smiled. The two of them were actually conversing for the first time in two years. YAY! "**_Dewa mata ashita_**!" (4)

* * *

A bit later, Danny walked downstairs and into the lab, backpack for school on his back. He saw his father sitting in what appeared to be a fishing chair, the kind that were in boats, and sporting the soda drink hat that he had bought in Japan and that reminded Danny of days when he didn't know everything about life... and its cruelties...

_-Flashback-_

_"P-pa-pa?" (5) Danny, age 3, asked, reaching up to his father who sat on the couch watching an American football game. They were in Japan for a big Ghost Expo for the summer of 1996. They had celebrated the boy's birthday recently in Tokyo, a telescope and Play Mate Keyboard as his presents. (6)_

_They were currently in the outskirts of Tokyo, near a psychiatrist as to find out Danny's... condition.  
_

_"Hey, son." Jack, age 29/30, reached down and plucked his son off of the floor and onto his lap.  
_

_"Pa-pa? C-can I w-wear your h-ha-t?" Danny had never seen a hat like that before. There were soda cans in it, and there were straws that let Papa drink the soda. Papa had been unable to buy the hat because of ignorance of the Japanese language, but Danny had translated how much it cost without being taught the language. They had taken the boy to Kizuka-sensei (7) after that..._

_Anata wa naraku no hana janai_ You are not a Flower from Hell

_Sonna basho de _In that kind of place

_"Here ya go." Jack smiled as he placed the hat on his son's head and wiped off the mouthpiece. The big man smiled. If Danny had some advanced learning personality, it wouldn't matter. He would go to the best schools in the world, and that's what mattered to Jack._

_The hat fell over Danny's eyes, but the boy looked up at him after lifting the hat slightly and slowly drank from the hat. Danny stopped drinking and smiled. Of course, why wouldn't he smile?_

_He didn't expect his mother to come home to their rented apartment so angry..._

_So keen on separation..._

_-End Flashback-_

"Hey, Dad. What are you doing?" Danny dropped his backpack onto the ground and walked over to his father.

"Danny, quiet down. You'll scare away the ghosts!" Jack seemed irked. That ghost kid had appeared and no one seemed to care except him and his wife. He knew Danny was once interested in the paranormal. If he could once again excite that part of his son...

"It's the Fenton Ghost Fisher. I'm fishing for ghosts," he said as he wound up the line. "Check out this line," he said smugly.

"Coated with a special high-test ectoplasmic resin that ghosts can't break." Jack turned back towards the open Ghost Portal. "Quiet, now. Don't want to spook 'em."

Jack pulled back and let the hook fly into the Ghost Zone. He drank his soda for a few moments while winding the fishing rod.

"Whoa," he said, sitting up straight. "That soda goes through you like Sherman through Georgia." He handed, or rather forced, the fishing rod into Danny's hands. "Here, hang onto this. I'll be right back after I use the Fenton Urinal."

This, kiddies, is why Danny doesn't like inviting kids to his house. Sam and Tucker just waltz right in, so they don't count.

_Sakanaide Sakanaide _Don't bloom there Don't bloom there

_ Karametorarete naide _Don't let them ensnare you

The fishing line was suddenly winding out of control. Something was caught on the other end. Suddenly, it stopped and Danny saw his breath.

_**'Master, it's a powerful ghost.'**_

"Oh, no." Danny said out loud. He hastily pulled against the pulling of the line, hoping to dislodge the ghost on the other end. The line became slack and Danny looked up to see a giant claw appear.

Today was not good.

(Skipping scene b/c I'm lazy)

* * *

The Casper High bell rang for lunch at 11:03. Tucker Foley stood at the front doors, feeling lucky. A girl came by.

"Hey, there. I-"

"No."

Another girl. "Hi. Would you-"

"Forget it."

Another girl still. "No."

"I didn't ask you yet!" Tucker, rejected, walked over to where Danny and Sam were eating. Danny had his ham-and-cheese sandwich and Sam had her salad.

Danny smiled at him. "Strike three, Tuck?"

Tucker placed his head on his hands which were balancing on his elbows on the picnic-style table. "Try strike 3000."

"I don't know what the big deal is about going to some stupid dance." Sam announced to her friends, both staring at her dully. "I don't need to be asked to some dance to know I'm special. I-"

Sam looked over at the boys, who beamed their happy faces into the distance. "What?"

_**"Paulina..." **_Danny and the aforementioned girl had made a bet years ago... or rather, an agreement. Whoever found their true significant other first had to be a temporary servant to the other. As of yet, this hadn't happened, so the two made a side agreement.

If they never fell in love with someone, Danny and Paulina -yes, both of them- would get married... Just to make sure the other was never lonely. Of course, to achieve this without it being weird, Danny, the unpopular one, had to pretend to be in love with Paulina.

_Hodo mo naku tobikau toki no kakera _Shards of time fly by without a sound

Tucker just likes pretty girls. Going on...

Paulina Sanchez, age 14, aka Devi D. Absolutely flawless skin, the prettiest girl in school. A boy riding his bike crashed into a tree and another boy knocked another male down into a fountain. Yep, Paulina was that pretty.

Danny and Tucker sighed. _**"Paulina."**_

_**'Master? -jealousy-'**_

_-"Shut up, Phantom."-_

"Oh, please." Sam was so exasperated with boys acting up over some pretty girl. "_Paulina_? Girls like her are a dime a dozen."

Danny and Tucker put their hands in their pockets. "How much change you got?" asked the adopted one.

"Ha ha! Very funny." Sam said sarcastically. "But just remember: 'You can't judge a book by its cover."

"Well," Tucker said, "there's only one way to find out. Go on, Danny. Go to that library and check out that book."

Paulina made her way to a tree, where she sat on the ground to eat her lunch.

Phantom, the overprotective spirit he was, didn't want his master near any girl with a spirit so unruly. He quickly took over Master's body.

"I can't." Danny's voice said, being controlled by the ghost. "I get weak-kneed when I try to talk to cute girls."

"Oh!" Sam turned to Danny, her eyes narrowed. "And you have absolutely no problems talking to me."

Danny came back to consciousness. "Uhh..."

"Save it. Go give your weak knees some exercise." Sam stood, pulling Danny up with her and pushed him over in the direction of Paulina.

Paulina smiled, knowing that the Johnny to her Devi was next to the tree she sat against. Danny took a breath. He put his hand against the tree and leaned against it.

_'Remember, you two aren't on the same status level. She is above you.'_

"Hi, I-" Danny stopped as he felt his arm go all tingly. He fell against the tree and then fell flat on his face.

"Please, don't say you've suddenly fallen for me." Paulina said, stirring and scooping up some of her yogurt. "That line is _so _last semester."

Danny stood. "Yeah, I mean- No, that's not it."

Paulina looked up at him, expecting something romantically cheesy or just cute.

"I'm Danny."

* * *

Phantom was seething.

_**Sorry, Master...**_

Truthfully, Phantom wasn't sorry at all.

* * *

Danny didn't notice as his pants turned intangible and fell down around his ankles. Laughter filled his ears are he stood, shell-shocked.

Paulina stood, laughing. "A gentleman usually tips his hat, but I'll give you points for originality."

Sam frowned, not noticing her color-blindness turn more gray-scale. (8) She walked over to Danny, who slouched slightly, not knowing what the hell was going on. "Kudos, Danny," Sam said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You just set an all-time speed record for drowning in the shallow end of the gene pool."

Paulina looked at the other girl, who she thought was very pretty. "Oh, no. You did not just call me shallow, did you?"

Sam stood her ground. "If you mean 'Do I think I can stand in a puddle full of you and not get my feet wet?', then yeah."

"Shallow, I am not shallow." Paulina frowned, seeing that Danny would not stand up for her at all. He couldn't...

Even Paulina couldn't to such a pretty face. (9)

* * *

_Song: Theme song to Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai (When the Higurashi [type of cicada] Cry Answers), Naraku no Hana (Flower from Hell) _You people can figure that the underlined words next to the lyrics are translations.

1) He's drinking _Bernkastel _Wine, if anyone's curious.

2) Danny doesn't really care about his social status, as a big part of his personality is based on my own. He would rather have a fulfilling life and not be looked at as a show piece. Being Supreme Ruler of the Earth on the other hand... That's a story for another day. His hesitation for popularity also led to him and his friends never thinking of a name for their band. The group name ideas are "We are Murderers"(Japanese) or 'Suffering Spooks'... Please vote in your reviews or volunteer a name. Please!

3) The Japanese language doesn't really have a "v" or an "l" sound. They pronounce it as someone would in Spanish. The 'v' is a very soft 'b' and the 'l' is a quickly said 'r', so 'velvet' in English become 'berubetto'. The way that Danny is saying Paulina's name is "Paurina", but with that fast 'r'.

4) Their conversation goes:

P: Bye, Danny. Ah! I remembered something! (Spanish)

D: What? (Japanese)

P: Want to have ice cream tomorrow after school tomorrow? The usual place?

D: Yeah! See you tomorrow!

Although my family's original language is Spanish, I don't know it that well (which is very sad). _Quiero llorar. TT~TT_

5) I was watching_ Paulie_ with my sister and dad a few months ago and decided that Danny would have a speech impediment. Not that I hate Danny or anything, but giving him problems and watching his story self try and get out of them is just fascinating. However, Danny (having that problem from the first time he spoke to the middle of first grade) only has that problem when he talks in English.

6) Danny wants to become an astronaut, only because Phantom wants to be one. Danny gets the fame and recognition, but Phantom gets the knowledge and experience. Danny just wants to be a Renaissance man (sciences, mathematics, the arts, music, everything he doesn't seem to be in the show).

7) Kizuka Aoyagi (Random first name, last name of main character in _Loveless_) is Danny's psychiatrist. She has diagnosed Danny with depression, to which Danny has a prescription of Prozac. Kizuka will have a bigger role later on when Danny has to face the demon disguised as Prince Charming.

8) Sam is essentially colorblind, as is Tucker. They can see most colors, but the rest of their vision is comprised of shades of gray (DP episode reference!). It's very karmic. Sam, getting angry at Danny's friend (Paulina), just lost a few shades of a color she could see. The worse she acts, the more black-and-white her world will become.

9) Here's the Sam x Paulina pairing... Please don't kill me *gets shot*.

As of now, I'm not retyping **One of a Kind** and **Splitting Images**. Doesn't change or have any effect on my story at all.

THE STORY MUST GO ON!


	7. Ep 4: Friendly Reunion Pt 2

Yuki: Hi again!

Anika: We've decided to just do the parts of the episodes that are different from the series and the parts that have significant relevance to my plot.

Yuki: I'm lazy!

Disclaimer: Butch Hartman would projectile vomit out of every orifice if he would read this misshapen horror of a story.

I was also on a Danny Phantom fansite that is pretty accurate on all things DP (including Vlad and Danny's strange relationship). Turns out the series goes from April 2005 (Mystery Meat) to the summer of 2007 (Phantom Planet). Seems like a pretty accurate timeline. One I will not use. (Website - www. casperhigh. net - Property of NeoYi)

Warning: Rape?, discrimination of homosexuals

Note: Phantom and Dark are the same person. Khep-ra is someone completely different

* * *

Chapter 6: Friendly Reunion Part II - Karma (In Danny's Eyes)

* * *

_Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence_

Danny, Tucker, and Sam were at the mall on a Saturday. Danny had run over to the church earlier to see the stained glass window he designed. It turned out quite nicely.

They were walking into the Food Court when Tucker groaned.

"Ew, gross." The other two teens turned to see two men sharing some spaghetti while gazing lovingly into each other's eyes and holding hands. Danny recognized one man as his friend Tori.

Danny stayed silent and joined his friends at a table far away from the two men.

_Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that_

"That's so unnatural." Sam stood up and and Tucker followed, both going to order food.

Danny stayed silent.

_Flashback_

_"Aah!" Danny cried out as the other touched him, the boy rubbing circles on his glamoured scars (1). The scars were sensitive and only Jimmy could see them. "Mmy..."_

_"Nny..." Those simple nicknames that they got from JtHM, names that described them perfectly._

_Jimmy dragged his mouth up from Danny's neck to kiss the boy's lips, moaning as Danny shoved his tongue into his mouth._

_A little later, both boys' chests were heaving. They hadn't had intercourse, due to Danny's request, but they had helped each other over the edge.  
_

_Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame? Don't you see me_

_Jimmy climbed out through Danny's window, kissing the other's fingers as they did when they said good bye. Mmy dropped to the ground and waved coyly at the other before running back home.  
_

_Danny turned away as the boy disappeared and stared in terror as the person in his doorway walked over, denial and fury in their eyes.  
_

_End Flashback_

"-- do you think, Danny?"

"Huh?" Danny looked up. His friends gazed at him strangely.

"We're talking about the whole gay-lesbian issue," Sam said. "It says in a lot of religious books that it's not right."

"But two chicks making out does look hot." Tucker got cut off by the french fries that Sam threw at his head.

_You know you've got everybody fooled_

_

* * *

_

Later that same Saturday, at Fentonworks, Danny came upstairs from the lab. He wanted to get a snack... Maybe some spices for a seance tonight.

"Hey, Jazz."

There he saw Jazz tutoring... Dash Baxter?

"Dash?" Danny set his drink down on the table. "What are you doing here?"

Phantom had not forgotten about an incident that had happened a few years ago.

_Another Flashback_

_It was 8th grade, after a showing of The Hunchback of Notre Dame at Casper Secondary Middle School. (2) Danny had been cast as Esmerelda, meaning his parents wouldn't come, even if their lives depended on it.  
_

_"No."_

_"Danny, come on. We both know you want me."_

_"Wanting and morals go in two different boats. I broke up with Jimmy for that reason. Just leave me alone!"_

_"I don't think so."  
_

_Danny closed his eyes, his back rubbing harshly against the brick wall. Dash Baxter had slammed him into a wall and crushed his lips with the smaller boy's. _

_Danny cried out when the other boy bit his lip, letting the football star invade his mouth with his tongue. The ebony-haired boy wanted to vomit. _

_The other boy's tongue felt the same as that man's._

_He pushed Dash away when they reached their limit on air. Danny resisted the arms that wrapped around him, ignored the sweet nothings of a boy who didn't know the severity of what he had done._

_Phantom floated there, unable to do anything, but fuming with rage.  
_

_End Flashback_

Phantom made Danny's arm intangible, making it faze through the table and scatter papers onto the athlete.

"Watch it, Fenton-owski!"

"Sorry," Danny said, backing away. "Just... passing through." That pun made Phantom laugh, although no one but Danny was able to hear him. Danny hurried out of the kitchen.

No seance tonight.

* * *

After beating Technus, Danny returned his body back to its human form. Phantom appeared next to him.

"Danny, I-" A slap resounded in the bedroom.

"You just have to ruin things, don't you?" The blue-eyed teen had tears in his eyes, the tears just threatening to come out. "I'm going to get in trouble for the lab. Dash just thinks I'm a loser, not that that matters-"

"It should, shouldn't it, Master?" Phantom tried to appease Danny, who saw through the facade.

"Shut up! You just want to keep me for yourself! If there's any threat to you having me, you try to eliminate it! Just like you did with Jimmy!" Danny was full on crying. His cheeks seemed pinker and puffier, his body shaking.

_Look here she comes now  
__Bow down and stare in wonder  
_

"Jimmy? Why should he matter?" Danny felt his chin being lifted up by the cold hand that belonged to his Phantom.

"Because... he was my boyfriend."

"_Was, _Master, not _is_." The ghost pulled his master closer to him, thoughts that could get him punished coursing through his mind. His hands began to wander.

"No."

"'No' isn't a correct answer."

Even after Danny felt his pants being phased off, he wasn't scared. He kept his ground.

"Stop."

Even after his boxers disappeared, he didn't scream. The silencing spell that he had placed around the room last week was still in effect.

"Stop."

Phantom laid kisses all over his 'master', who seemed more like a slave now than before. Danny pushed against the other, trying to keep the other from touching hi-

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Preparing you, Master." The ghost said it mockingly, demeaning the other. He frowned slightly when Danny hissed at his entrance being prodded, tears finally flowing down those alabaster cheeks. Dark licked at the tears, paying no mind to Danny's distress as he added another finger.

This ghost wasn't Phantom, but someone that Danny had been told had been erased the Human World, not being allowed to enter.

_Khep-ra_.

Danny felt the pain course up his spine, becoming pleasure. The evidence was prominent between his legs, making the tears flow faster.

"Don't worry, Danny. Let me take care of you." Khep-ra (3) positioned himself and thrust, but not once did Danny scream.

_Oh how we love you  
Now flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know she_

_Third Flashback_

_"Come into the bathtub, Danny." Danny, age 6, climbed into the bathtub with his babysitter, the man just as naked as he was._

_"Help give your uncle a bath, Danny." The child did as he was told, dragged the sponge over the man's skin, avoiding the spot between his legs. _

_The man smiled at Danny's naivete. He scrubbed the child, but 'accidentally' lost hold of the sponge when he began to clean the boy below the waist._

_"Un-un-cle C-chris?" Danny squirmed, knowing instinctively that the way his uncle was touching him wasn't right. "Do-don't t-touch me the-re."_

_"It's okay, Danny. You know about touches right?"_

_"Y-yeah."_

_"I love you, Danny, so much. When someone loves you, it's okay if they touch you like that." Chris saw the skepticism of the child in his lap cross like a cloud over his face. It quickly left._

_"Okay."_

_Chris rinsed the boy and himself and got out of the bathtub, ready to tuck the boy into bed._

_"I love you, Danny."_

_"Daisuki, Chris-oji-san." (4)_

_"Don't worry. Let Uncle Chris take care of you."  
_

_End Flashback_

Danny laid in bed, not knowing how to handle what just occurred. He felt pain at his lower back, as well as sticky from his and Phantom's... fornication.

Phantom was curled around him, napping, not knowing what he had just done, or rather, what Khep-ra had done while using his body. Danny stroked his white hair and wished that he could make himself forget what just happened.

_Never was and never will be__  
You don't know how you've betrayed me_

If only it were that simple.

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

* * *

Danny had been invited to Dash's party and proceeded to ignore Sam and Tucker as punishment for being mean to Paulina and Tori.

"It's a bad idea," Tori said to Danny, drying the dishes at the _Cat Scratch Club_. The raven-haired boy drank his milkshake in silence.

"I think they deserve it."

"Well, if they insult me for my gender preferences, I'll deal with it." Tori placed the last dish in a cupboard, feeling tired as business was slow that Sunday. He jumped over the counter to sit on a stool next to the teen.

_Without the mask, where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself lost in your life_

Danny and Tori sat in silence for a bit longer.

"I'm sorry, Danny."

"For what?"

"For the accident."

"...?"

"With River." (5)

"I'm leaving." Danny stood, leaving his glass on the counter.

"River wouldn't want you to be like this, Danny." Tori called after the other boy. "He loved you too much."

Danny stopped walking when he reached the door frame of the exit. "He loved me enough."

With that, he left.

_

* * *

_

_I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore_

Danny raced home, slamming the door behind him. Sam and Tucker were getting amazingly pissed off.

He heard noise in the kitchen, hearing something about mutant hot dogs. At least it was better than a mutant Christmas turkey.

"Hey, Dad." Danny walked up to his father, the orange-jumpsuited man looking down at his son. "Can you spare me some cash? I need to buy some clothes for Saturday."

"Danny, Danny, Danny..." Jack smiled down at his son, feeling that the boy had grown up too fast for his liking, but accepting it all the same. "You know as Fentons, your mother and I have plenty of money."

"But as parents," Maddie continued, her red goggled eyes creeping Danny out slightly. "We understand that you should understand the value of money. You want money, you gotta earn it."

* * *

Saturday rolled around and Danny had been selling stuff from his father's shed like crazy. He was now at the mall when he saw Kwan.

"Yo, Fenton!"

"Hey, Kwan." Danny smiled at the other. No school peers around, no friends, just the two of them.

"So, Danny..."

"Yeah?"

"What are you wearing to the party?"

"I thought we had to wear those stupid sweats."

"No, just wear whatever. That one shirt - black with skulls - looked good on you in 7th grade. I heard Dash say that he wants you and your friends to perform at his party."

"Okay. Thanks for letting me know. See you, Kwan."

"See you."

_It never was and never will be_

* * *

Danny stood on Dash's doorstep, rocking back and forth from his heels to the balls of his feet and back again.

Dash opened the door to see the person that had activated his sex drive in middle school. Danny wore a black short-sleeved shirt with silver skulls on it, the words on the shirt saying '_Let the Bodies Hit the Floor_'. The black pants that he was in had knife designs on them. His black boots had old-style buckles on them.

Danny looked hot, the little red star on his cheek making the whole look almost... hellion.

"Come in, Fen-tina."

"Didn't you already use that insult today, Dash?" Danny waltzed in.

"Do you think I care?"

_You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_

* * *

_

Danny felt the pain on singing without stopping, but his arms had gone numb from playing the guitar. He and his fellow Spooks (6) had been playing for two hours.

They finally stopped, Paulina's arms sore from the drums and Valerie was just tired from playing on her keyboard.

Danny got a bottle of water from Dash's fridge and headed upstairs. Despite what Sam and Tucker had said, he missed them.

However, he was distracted from his musings as he saw his own breath.

_**'Master?'**_

_'I know, Phantom. Come on out.'_

_

* * *

_

_It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me_

Danny lay on his psychiatrist's couch, watching Kizuka look at the toys he had brought.

"Who is this one, Danny?"

"Satan, demon of Wrath."

"And this one?"

"Lucifer, demon of Pride."

"Danny, is something wrong?"

"I ignored Sam and Tucker just because I was mad at them."

"Danny, you know you seem very passive-aggressive right now, right?" (7)

"Do you need medicine for that?"

"Here," Kizuka offered as she held out a notebook. "Whenever you feel angry, sad, jealous, write it in here."

"Like Johnny the Homicidal Maniac's die-ary."

"Just like his die-ary."

_Somehow now you're everybody's fool  
_

* * *

_Song: Everybody's Fool _ by Evanescence

1) A glamour is like an invisibility charm, like the kind that faeries use as not to be seen. Danny has a glamour over his torso, but Jimmy can see through it, as he is a supernatural creature, as is Danny (technically).

2) I was originally going to have Danny move away from Amity Park from 6th to 7th grade, but I thought that would just be a hassle, so I made two middle schools.

3) Khep-ra has a HUMONGOUS part later in the story. I will reveal that he was once a Pharaoh in Egypt and was Dahlia's husband.

4) _Daisuki, Chris-oji-san. - I like(really close to love) you, Uncle Chris._

Chris - know him, hate him, kill him with magical mind powers.

5) River Marx - Died at age 16. Car crash. October 13th, 1989- July 19th, 2005. River dated Danny. That's all you need to know right now.

6) The band name is 'Suffering Spooks', just because no one said anything. :P

7) (Courtesy of Medline Plus) Danny doesn't have this disorder, but rather, he just has some personality traits similar to it.

Passive-aggressive personality disorder is a long-term (chronic) condition in which a person seems to actively comply with the desires and needs of others, but actually passively resists them. In the process, the person becomes increasingly hostile and angry.

* * *

Psychiatrists no longer recognize this condition as an official diagnosis. However, the symptoms are problematic to many people and may be helped by professional attention.

Some common symptoms of passive-aggressive personality disorder include:

Acting sullen

Avoiding responsibility by claiming forgetfulness

Being inefficient on purpose

Blaming others

Complaining

Feeling resentment

Having a fear of authority

Having unexpressed anger or hostility

Procrastinating

Resisting other people's suggestions


	8. Ep 7: Bitter Reunions Hi, Dad

Yuki: Meep!

Anika: God, shut up!

Yuki: *tied up in chains*

Disclaimer: Butch Hartman would projectile vomit out of every orifice if he would read this misshapen horror of a story.

Warning: Trauma, Oedipus complex, witchcraft, Vlad being awesome!!!!!

To the reviewer who wrote under the name Freak:

I actually didn't do research for this. My first fluent language is English, my family is Mexican and tries to make me talk Spanish, I learn Japanese from various animes and books my mommy buys me, and French, I am learning at school.

My mom is a nurse and she had to take Psychiatric Nursing, so I took her book without her knowing and memorized quite a bit of stuff. I'm actually making this story up while building on the basic plot line I have.

In reference to the Full Metal Alchemist thing about Envy's... homunculus?, I am not taking any of the Seven Demons of the Seven Sins from FMA. I'm taking it from Umineko no Naku Koro ni, from the creators of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni.

As in reference to Danny's personality, it's mostly based off of me, books and movies that I've read, and what someone has told me.

The someone, I owe a lot to. I say no more.

Books, there are just too many books that I take stuff from. I disclaim stuff that I can't remember everything. I do disclaim _Taken_. And _Silence of The Lambs_. And whole ton of other stuff.

I... Well, my friend and her mother call me crazy. I prefer 'Psycho'. It just sounds cooler. I am Catholic, yet I am all for homosexuality. I talk like an eight-year-old at times, yet I like to burn stuff (Burning stuff is fun.) and imagine how I can kill all the motherf*ckers that make my life a f*cking annoyance and burden.

When my parents talk about imaginative divorce and say how they would find me a new mommy or daddy, I imagine shoving a knife through imaginary Step-Mommy/Daddy's brain until they decide that it won't work out. If Mom and Dad know what's good for their social life, they will not talk about separating in front of me.

Much like how Danny freaks out in "Prisoners of Love" when he hears his Mommy say the word divorce. Yeah... My brain is messed up and Danny is the outlet for this.

Thank you for reviewing.

To Renee-chan:

When I first thought of the spark that set this story off in... well... I think maybe... 2006, I had no idea where I was going to go with the story. All I had was Danny and Phantom revealing a strange relationship during Christmas. As I got older, I added more onto the idea.

Anime, movies, and a LOT of books helped in the process of developing the plot line. GO HIGURASHI!!!! (I also recommend Umineko no Naku Koro ni, a spin-off anime, but just amazing!)

As for Danny, he gets peeved VERY easily, as you will see later in the story. He has gone through so much, but has tried to maintain his innocence. By innocence, I don't mean being a virgin-minded, clueless idiot; I think the last chapter with his 'Uncle' destroyed that. Danny is NOT clueless. And Sam and Tucker, he has a platonic/parental relationship with them. Again, this is revealed more in depth as the story progresses.

I love you for reviewing!!!

Edit: 6 Feb '10 : I took a quiz on Facebook for Danny, "What's your Japanese name?". I took it three times for him, just to make sure. The first two times it came up as 'Takehiko' (warrior boy), the last time it came up 'Ryou' (reality). I think that both describe him pretty well.

Edit: 27 Feb '10 : My friend and I set up a website. Go there for some stories that we write. Please? We have Vlad x Danny there! ----- 2half-asleepzombiez. webs. com.

* * *

Chapter 7: Bitter Reunions (Prepare for Vlad and Danny bonding!!!)

_10,000 years ago_

_"Papa!"_

_"My princess!" Dahlia jumped into her father's arms, admiring his white hair and navy blue eyes. She loved her father and mother so much. But... Mother was dead. _

_"Mama!" Dahlia pointed to the sky._

_"Yes, my little one," her father said, sadness filling his throat. "Your mother is watching over you. Always."_

_He laid a kiss to his daughter's forehead. His daughter who was the living incarnation of his wife._

_Back when I was a child, before life removed all the innocence  
My father would lift me high and dance with my mother and me and then_

_Present Day_

"Finally. One day where I get home on time without any ghosts detours making me miss my 10 o'clock cerfew."

Danny rode down the road on his motorized scooter, just three minutes to 10:00 P.M. Suddenly his ghost sense went off.

The boy stopped his scooter and looked to the sky. Three ghost vultures flew overhead.

Said birds began to go intangible and go from house to house, not heeding any screams that arose from their actions.

"Or not."

-SKIPPING CUZ I'M LAZEE!-

"Danny, this is becoming a problem. You're constantly late coming home..."

"You're shirking from your chores."

_Shut up._

"Your grades are slipping."

_Like you would know._

"Shirking from your chores."

Danny finally took time off of his interest of the floor to look over at his father. "You already said chores."

"I know, but when you don't do them, I get stuck with them."

"Look," Danny began, "I'm under a lot of pressure. You two have no idea what it's like to be a kid today."

"Come on, Danny," Maddie said. "That's the oldest excuse in the book.

"There's nothing you're going through-" Danny almost yelped as Phantom stirred in their mind and his arm went intangible. "-that your father and I didn't go through when we were your age."

"Yeah? Well, I beg to differ." The boy slouched mentally cast his own brand of magic... To quiet the woman in front of him.

_Uuu... Uuu... Let me be happy._

_Rid me of the cause of my misfortune._

_Kill it, silence her.  
_

Jazz, sitting cross-legged in a chair, closed her book and answered Danny's wish.

"The reason Danny thinks you can't relate to him is that you never take time to _tell _him about your childhood."

"Jazz."

"Have you told him how you met? About your first date?"

"_Jazz!_"

"Where you went to college?"

And the ride to Wisconsin began the next day.

* * *

_Spin me around 'til I fell asleep  
Then up the stairs he would carry me_

Vlad Masters...

Danny had remembered seeing and hearing that name somewhere, he thought as he sneaked out of the Assault Vehicle.

He looked at the stars, looking for Dahlia's star. The one that Gretel had taught him.

Flashback

_"Mama? What star is that?"_

_"That is our ancestor's star, your namesake."_

_"Namesake?"_

_"Dahlia's other name was Danyel." Gretel wrote the name on a paper for Danny to see the difference.  
_

_"Like my name is Daniel, but with an 'i', not a 'y'."_

_"Yes, my star... My little wishing star."_

_She kissed his forehead. He kissed her neck. Their lips met in a mutual kiss.  
_

_End Flashback_

If Vlad Masters was who Danny thought he was, he owed it to Gretel, his mother, to see him...

Even if he was angry at the man...

If Danny was right...

_

* * *

_

The next morning was bright as Jack Fenton drove crazily to a green, white, and gold castle, lavish and wonderful. On the outside...

As the Fenton family began to climb out of the RV, a man walked out of the doorway. When the Fentons got closer, he stepped out of the shadows.

Danny was told by his mother that the man he was searching for would be attractive. Vlad indeed was, in a mysterious way.

_And I knew for sure I was loved  
If I could get another chance, another walk, another dance with him_

Vlad Masters, age 46, stood, his silver hair in a low ponytail. His clothes were neat, a black suit and red tie.

Danny smiled; the man and Vlad matched perfectly.

"Jack," Vlad said, one eyebrow cocking in acknowledgment. "And Maddie, you've never looked lovelier, my dear."

He put his arm around Maddie, Jazz, and Danny, ushering them inside. Danny felt an air of home, lonely and desolate.

His favorite.

"Please come in."

Vlad made sure to leave Jack outside. If he had come in, well, his happiness would've been ruined.

* * *

_I'd play a song that would never, ever end  
How I'd love, love, love_

Danny awoke later that night, Phantom sensing a ghost nearby. "Oh, great. Just what I need. A working vacation."

Phantom took control and took off.

--TIME LAPSE--

"Okay, that was almost too easy." Phantom wondered why the birds flew and disappeared.

"Ah. Bright boy." He turned to see another ghost, almost looking like-

_'Dracula! See if you can get his autograph!'_

_--Master, not now._--

The ghost had pointed black hair, a flowing white and red cape, a white tunic, and black boots. His fangs gleamed dimly in the darkness of the hallway.

"Oh, whatever. I was aiming for the birds, but you'll do." Phantom charged at him, throwing a punch and ending up against the wall.

"Whoa, fast." Phantom held his head, waiting for the small concussion to fade. "Alright, better stop fooling around."

* * *

Danny sat in his Soul Room, looking through his Looking Glass, watching Phantom fight the other ghost. The air of nostalgia with the ghost filled his Soul Room to the brim.

Where had Danny met the man?

_-beaut-----------sn't h----Grete----ove you.----_

_---y son-------y--ishing---ar----_

Danny's eyes opened in pain as his body took four ectoblasts from the ghost. More punches came head-on and he felt his body go intangible through a door and back into the hallway where the fight began.

The pain came on fully and Danny went unconscious.

* * *

Vlad sat in his study, contemplating what he had seen.

_To dance with my father again  
When I and my mother would disagree_

He was sure that Phantom had gained his own body since he had seen him last. Apparently, he had thought wrong.

He uploaded a picture of himself... and his family.

His wife was twenty-five at the time, holding their newborn son in her arms. Their other son, two years old, smiled at the camera. Vlad held the older child, one arm around his wife, who was tired from labor.

She died two hours after her son was born.

2:08 A.M.

July 14th, 1993.

_To get my way, I would run from her to him  
He'd make me laugh just to comfort me_

_

* * *

_

Danny smiled as he was introduced to one of his father's college buddies, then felt mortified as he tried to crack a joke about Harriet 'Harry' Chin. He watched in horror as his father dragged Maddie off to pogo-dance.

"Okay, I'm officially mortified." Ms. Chin walked up to him.

"What took so long?"

Later, Danny had gotten some punch. A couple came up to him. He looked up to see their faces.

"Oh, sorry," the woman said, her curly red hair matching the pink blush that was spreading across her cheeks. "We mistook you from someone else."

"Danny Martin?" Danny knew the name of the person they had been looking for, he looked just like her.

"Yes, do you know if he's here?" The blond haired-man did not notice the slight surge of hurt that Danny felt.

"_She_ was a friend of my mother's. _She_ passed away the year I was born." Not to mention the very day.

"She... isn't here?"

"...She died." Danny walked away after that, ignoring the whispers that arose about Danny Martin, the name Gretel took up to go to college.

But not before hearing something that made no sense at all.

"Really? Vlad said she'd be here."

* * *

Danny sat, slumped on a table, watching a man pogo across in front of him.

_Then finally make me do just what my mama said  
Later that night when I was asleep_

"Well, son." Danny perked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Vlad stood above him. "You're looking much better. I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor?"

"Oh, sure, Mr. Masters, but call me Danny. Son is what my dad calls me."

"Oh, yes, yes, of course." Vlad leaned in as the volume of the music went up slightly. "Now, could you go to my lab, second door on the right upstairs? There's a present in there for your father that I'd like you to bring down."

"Okay," Danny said, as he walked off.

Vlad turned to where Jack was dancing and where Maddie stood awkwardly.

"Maddie, that lab accident made me lose my chance at you, but that's all about to change."

Ghosts form around obsessions. Vlad had two, as did Danny and Phantom. His wife and magic.

_He left a dollar under my sheet  
Never dreamed that he would be gone from me_

_

* * *

_

Danny saw the picture piece that the birds had dropped two nights before match the picture in the stand.

Vlad Masters was trying to kill his father.

"Oh, no. No way." Disbelief flooded his system, then rationalization came in.

_If I could steal one final glance, one final step, one final dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never, ever end_

His mother's description of the man.

The way Vlad looked at his mother.

Danny's attraction towards Vlad.

The friendship that his father felt.

Vlad Masters was trying to-

Danny saw his breath and let Phantom take over. Phantom gasped as he was pulled up by two ectopusses, which he beat quickly.

"Those ghosts, they were two of the first ghosts I fought."

"They're not alone, punk." The ghost boy turned to see a net fly at him. He broke out of the net to see...

"Skulker? How did you get back in your ectoskeleton? What are you doing here?"

Skulker was on the ground, rolling a black box in Danny's direction. "All excellent questions."

* * *

Danny was freaking out slightly by the time that Skulker had unleashed his blade. He couldn't even move away because of the box he was trapped in

"Whoa! The glowing blade in new."

"You like it? I've had some upgrades!" He grinned menacingly. "Now..."

"Enough! I didn't free you to kill the boy, Skulker!" Vlad Masters came out of the shadows, obviously displeased. "Your work is done."

Skulker flew away as Tucker's PDA launched him to check out a book about the Purple-Back Gorilla.

"Skulker? The Ecto-Pusses?"

Danny's eyes opened in realization.

"You're a sorcerer."

"Of course. You really are Maddie's child."

_'Cause I'd love, love, love  
To dance with my father again_

"Not really. I'm just ahead of the game."

"Not really. You're, what, fourteen?! Too young to drive and not in college yet?" Vlad had walked towards Danny and began to walk around the box he was trapped in. "I sent those ghosts, and others, to test your father's skill. Imagine my surprise when I find you. The **second **ghost hybrid his foolishness created."

"Second?"

Vlad Masters had a black ring appear around his waist, which separated and the two rings went around him, turning him into the ghost that Phantom had fought last night.

Vlad Plasmius.

"What do you want with Maddie?"

"Your mother allows you to call her by her first name?"

"She's not my mother. She's my aunt."

_Sometimes I'd listen outside her door  
And I'd hear how my mother cried for him_

"Really?"

"Yeah, my mother was Gretel. I think you knew her as Danny Martin." Danny saw the pain flash in his eyes.

Vlad was taken aback. Danny Fenton... was his son? Of course, the eyes, his hair, he was reincarnation of his mother, Gretel of her mother, of her mother, of her mother, and so on... Back and back and back... All the way to the first witch Dahlia and her mother.

He returned his attention to the boy, who was trying to summon his ghost form... with a battle cry no less.

"You have a battle cry, hilarious."

"It's not a battle cry, it's a rude awakening."

"Awakening?"

"Remember the ghost you summoned to watch over me? Yeah, that's Phantom."

"I see." Vlad should've known that the ghost child that he had summoned would've had the gall to merge with his son. "You have your battle cry-"

"Not a battle cry."

"-and I have this." The man patted the box that his son was inside of.

_I pray for her even more than me  
I pray for her even more than me_

"A spectral energy neutralizer designed by Skulker, paid for by me. And as long you're contained within that box, you're as human as Jack."

"Let me out of here!"

"Why? So you can go back to stumbling through your adolescence, desperately trying to control Phantom's powers? Powers, by the way, that I have had for twenty years."

Vlad proceeded to show off his abilities to his child; an ectoplasmic shield, duplication, and invisibility. "I have experience, my child, and the power and money attained through using those powers for personal gain. I could train you two, teach you everything I know, and all you'd have to do is renounce your idiot adoptive father."

Danny was fuming. "You think I'm some stupid teenager?!"

"You may have powerful witch blood, but you are still a child."

"Why do I have to give up living with the Fentons anyway?"

"Jack is the only thing stopping me from getting Maddie. Renounce him."

"..." Danny stared at his father. "Dude, you are one seriously, crazed-up fruitloop. That is never going to happen."

"Well, once Jack is out of the way, we'll see how you feel."

"Why do you care?! You gave me and my brother away! Does it even matter?" Danny had tears in his eyes, but not enough modesty to let the tears flow.

Vlad's gaze softened. He floated over to his child and laid a tender kiss on his forehead.

_I know I'm praying for much too much  
But could you send back the only man she loved_

"Don't worry, my child. Soon all your dreams will be happy. The witch will never scare you again and your mother will read you books, make you snacks, and pat you on the head like you always wanted."_  
_

_I know you don't do it usually  
But dear Lord she's dying_

_

* * *

_

Danny and Vlad stood fighting, both in their ghost forms.

"Daniel, Phantom," Vlad said to both boys, "stop. Think about the things I can show you, the doors I can open for you."

Danny appeared in a spectral form beside Phantom's solid one.

"You, Danny, New Witch of Miracles; you, Phantom; and I, Vlad Plasmius. Together, we could rule."

"Forget it, Daddy!" Danny snapped back at him. He faded back into his body and continued to speak. "Your money can't buy Maddie, it can't buy the Packers, and it can't buy me!"

He shot an ectoplasmic ray at his father, in open defiance that he had never done before.

"Besides, Daddy, I wouldn't like sharing a crown."

* * *

Danny rushed to get his things into his suitcase. His breath became cold.

"Hello, Daddy."

"You are trying to stop me from making us both happy?"

"I don't want people to get hurt in the process."

"I can see through you, my child. You despise Madelyn Fenton with every fiber of your being."

Danny turned to face Vlad, who floated in front of the doorway. "My mother loved her half-sister. If she could love Maddie, I want to try as well."

"My best wishes to you, then."

Danny had walked to face his father up close.

"My best wishes to you, Papa." Danny looked at his father's dark blue eyes and kissed his lips, feeling that attraction surge.

Vlad was told of this attraction. He had been told by Gretel, his Danyel, that children in her family suffered from Oedipus complex, the loving of their parents.

Danny broke the kiss and left his father, looking back only once to wave him good-bye.

* * *

Jack Fenton carried his son inside Fenton Works and up to his room.

"Danny? Wake up."

"Hmm?"

"Get into your pajamas. I want to talk to you."

After doing so, Danny climbed into bed and looked at his father, who sat on the edge of the bed.

"I know you're probably too old for this, but Vlad..." Jack held up a book. _Grimm's Fairy Tales._

Danny smiled. "Can you read me a story?"

Jack smiled. "Of course, son. Ahem. Story number one: The Frog King or Iron Heinrich..."

_To dance with my father again  
Every night I fall asleep and this is all I ever dream_

* * *

_Song: Dance with my Father Again_ by Luther Vandross

1) Danny is Maddie's nephew as Gretel is Maddie's half-sister. Gretel's English name was Danyel 'Danny' Martin. She and Vlad met at college. Gretel was also there during the Protoportal incident. Danny was born on July 14th, 1993 at 12:08. (I was born on July 19th, 1994 at 12:08 and I have two friends born on the 14th.)

2) I was reading Neoyi's comic and saw how close Prince Daniel was to King Vlad. I wanted my Danny to have open affection for his father, so there we go.

3) That little spell that Danny does in the beginning of the chapter, the 'uuu...', is a happiness spell from **_Umineko no Naku Koro ni._**

Leave any questions, comments, concerns (no flames) through the comments link, please.


	9. Eps 8 and 9: Rorschach

Yuki: Okay, today is 4th of March, Two-thousand and ten anno domini.

Anika: TALE OF TWO CITIES = *death of boredom* (I just got to the interesting part. XP)

Yuki: This is episodes 8 and 9, _**Prisoners of Love**_ and _**My Brother's Keeper**_.

Disclaimer: Butch Hartman would projectile vomit out of every orifice if he would read this misshapen horror of a story.

Warning: Mentions of abuse, freaking out on Danny and Jazz's part, seduction (also on Danny's part), psychology (on Jazz and Spectra's parts), spoilers for **A Tale of Two Cities**, small mention of Hitler, mention of incestuous stuff

Random things from **A Tale of Two Cities** and **Wintergirls** (Laurie Halse Anderson)

Note: I made Jack and Maddie's anniversary September 9th, just to make it fit with my time line of the 2007-2008 school year.

Written from March 4 to March 23.

* * *

Chapter 8: Love, Death, Imprisonment, and Mind-Games

Danny opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He had had a nightmare.

_(Can you feel that?)_

Hands, cold, steel-like hands...

_(Oh shit)_

He wanted to scream.

_Ooh ah ah ah ah!_  
_Ooh ah ah ah ah!_

He didn't. Danny looked to his calender.

September 9th.

Shiz.

* * *

Danny was reading a book as he wandered into the lab. Who knew that Dickens' A Tale of Two Citiescould be so amazing? He was still confused about the whole 'Darnay getting saved by Carton' being an awesome thing, considering that Carton should've been with Lucie Manette in the first place. Well... By the time that he said those words to her:

_"O Miss Manette, when the little picture of a father's face looks up in yours, when you see your own bright beauty springing up anew at your feet, think now and then that there is a man who would give his life, to keep a life you love beside you!" He said, "Farewell!" said a last "God bless you!" and left her._

Danny had wanted to cry at those words. To think that a man, described as a jackal, to become a hero for the woman he loved. With so much passion... And to think no one could write or speak with such passion. No Homer, Chaucer, Shakespeare, Napoleon, Dickens, Lincoln, Fuhrer, or Reverend King to elicit such a fire from Danny's mind. It unnerved him.

"Hey, Dad. Can I ask you a question?"

"About the Specter Speeder? Sure."

Of course. His father was oblivious; in his own way, he did try.

Madelyn Fentoncame downstairs. "Jack-dear." She waited until her husband got out of the crazy vehicle. "It's getting awfully late. Is there something you may have forgotten today? Something significant, having to do with today's date of September 9th?"

Danny knew about the calender. The calender that Maddie bought for the New Year that had a picture of Jack and Maddie's matrimony, arrows all around it.

"9th, 9th, 9th - 9TH! 9th? Nope, still not catching your drift." Jack scratched his head.

"Our anniversary, dear?" Maddie chuckled. "Oh, well, I guess it just slipped your mind - FOR THE EIGHTEENTH YEAR IN A ROW!" Her fist swung down and hit one of the propulsion units on the Specter Speeder, sending it into the Ghost Zone.

With Danny still inside.

-Time Lapse-

Danny was shaking by the time he began to climb out of the Speeder.

"Now get this into your head, Jack Fenton! There are some things more important that hunting ghosts!"

Jack looked down at this shaking son. "I know, I know. I'm just as freaked out by your mother's reaction as you are."

* * *

The taxi pulled up. Maddie began to pull her suitcase along the ground, with Jack being dragged on the ground. Danny had seen this before, except that he had been with his mother last time.

"Maddie, don't go! I just have a little more work to do on the Specter Speeder and then I'm done!"

"We discussed this, Jack, remember?" Maddie looked at her husband critically. "Visiting my sister? The divorce?"

"Divorce? What?" Danny stared outside. Had he heard his mother right? "Jazz, did you just hear that?"

"Hear what?" Jasmine said, her purple purse hanging off of her shoulder and prepared to go out. "Mom yelling at Dad? Relax, she'll get over it."

Danny had always been anxious, but this sounded so serious. Over something small. "Heh, yeah, but I-I have never heard her so mad."

Except that one time...

"Of course she's mad." She stated, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "And if I'm right, Dad will once again cluelessly do nothing to apologize to her.

"That's where you're wrong, Jasmine!" Jack spoke to both of his children on the stoop. "I have been a little preoccupied with ghosts lately, so I'm traveling to your aunt Alisha's house in Spittoon, Arkansas, to apologize, and give your mother the greatest anniversary gift ever."

After seeing the taxi zoom away and watching Jack chase after it giving two last orders to the kids - "Wish me luck! Oh, and call me if you see a ghost!" -, Danny turned back to his sister.

"Jazz, are Mom and Dad going to split up?"

"I was wrong?"

"Jazz? Jazz~?"

"Wait. He's going to Arkansas? To apologize? I WAS WRONG?!"

_Drowning deep in my sea of loathing_  
_Broken your servant I kneel_

* * *

Flashback of SADNESS

_Danny watched as his parents fought, hearing mean words go back and forth. He wondered when Jack and Maddie would realize that many Japanese people could understand English.  
_

_:/Idiot/:/Selfish/:/Narrow-minded:/:Imbecile:/:Undeserving:/:Bastard:/:Bitch:/:Unfaithful:/:_

_"Excuse me?!"_

_"You had your way with that man, didn't you?"_

_Maddie was fuming, not because her husband would assume such a thing, but because there was no way he could've found out._

_"That is it!"_

_Danny (3), Jazz (5), and their parents returned to the United States the next day, gaining eighteen hours and a separation agreement._

_Jack took Jazz and Maddie took Danny._

_End of discussion_

_:/:Filthy:/:Dirty:/:Whore:/:Slut:/:Unwanted:/:Abortion:/:Bleach:/:Disinfectant:/:Spa:/:_

_Danny picked up the receipt his mother had dropped._

_Agora Day Spa - Evanston, Illinois_

_(Will you give in to me?)  
It seems what's left of my human side__  
Is slowly changing ... in me__  
(Will you give in to me?)_

_Danny saw himself as the New Witch Apprentice of Miracles, age 6._

_His eyes were wide, his irises small, his smile evil and cruel._

_Looking at my own reflection_  
_When suddenly it changes_  
_Violently it changes_

End of Flashback

* * *

Danny went to school the next day.

"You should've seen them fighting," he told Sam and Tucker in the crowded hallways. "My folks never fight." '_Anymore, anyways._' "Well, they fight ghosts, but that's different."

"Danny, relax," Sam reassured, placing her hand on his shoulder. "No one gets a divorce over not getting a gift."

"But it's the thing my dad was going to use to apologize. They're right on the brink!" His eyes were wide and wary. "I'm telling you, anything could set them off."

"Danny, you're fine," Tucker said. "I mean, it's not like your mom actually said the word 'divorce'. I mean, if she actually said the word, then you'd have to worry."

_Oh no, There is no turning back now_  
_You've woken up the demon ... in me_

"She said the word." Danny stopped walking and began to have a breakdown. "Oh man, she did! SHE SAID THE WORD!" He was wringing his hands and his eyes unfocused and scared.

"Tucker!" Sam told the boy, "Say something to calm him down."

"Well, uh, did she say it twice?"

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_  
_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_

* * *

_

"I so don't want to do this." Dark stood in front of the ghost portal, webcam/headset on his head.

"You get in, get the present, and get out. You'll be fine." Sam smiled at her friend encouragingly.

"Besides, with this mini-webcam," Tucker injected, holding up his PDAand allowing Danny to see Tucker in the screen, as well as what he saw in the same direction. "I'll be with you every step of the way. But first-"

The boy began to play Pong on his little device. A giggle resounded through out the lab. A ghost appeared.

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_  
_Open up your hate, and let it flow into me_

The ghost had long black hair and opalescent skin. This was Dahlia.

"Will Sam monitor the webcam?" Dahlia was grinning innocently, not showing her true nature. Sam glared slightly at her before smiling and agreeing to the task (1).

* * *

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_  
_You mother get up_  
_Come on get down with the sickness_  
_You fucker get up_  
_Come on get down with the sickness_  
_Madness is the gift, that has been given to me_

Danny got up, ready to go to school. It had been about a week since the 'Divorce Incident', as Danny called it, as to differentiate it from the 'Separation Incident'. The one that occured when he was only three years old.

As he went about his usual things for getting ready for school, Danny noticed something strange in his medicine cabinet.

"Oh, fiz. I'm out of Prozac."

**_'Oh, fiz?'_**

_'Shut up, Phantom.'_

* * *

Jazz looked at her brother, disheartened by his actions. He had no reason to destroy Miss Spectra's office. The whole place was ruined.

"Don't you worry about this mess of an office either," said woman assured, seeming overly peppy. "Stuff happens. No biggie, right Jasmine?"

"It's Jazz. My friends call me Jazz."

"Well, your brother calls you 'fink'!"

Jazz turned to her brother, who stood sullenly with his arms crossed. "Danny, I'm just trying to help. Come on, we used to talk all the time."

"Yeah, when I was eight and you weren't a FINK!" Danny stopped as Mr. Lancer directed him to return to class.

Jazz remembered those days. Those depressing days.

_More flashback_

_"We believe that your son has depression."_

_Maddie had tears in her eyes. Jack held his wife as both he and her watched the boy play with blocks on the floor. They should've seen the signs that the psychologist began to list to them._

_"Some signs of early onset depression that we noticed in Danny are persistent sadness and hopelessness-"_

_Danny crying at night._

_"-withdrawal from friends and from activities once enjoyed-"_

_Danny not wanting to play with Tucker or Sam._

_I can see inside you, the sickness is rising_  
_Don't try to deny what you feel_  
_(Will you give in to me?)_  
_It seems that all that was good has died_  
_And is decaying in me_  
_(Will you give in to me?)_

_"-increased irritability or agitation-"_

_Danny getting fed up with not being able to play football with his father or make cookies with his mother._

_"-changes in eating and sleeping habits-"_

_Danny not eating as much meat or "anything that had once bled"._

_"-indecision, lack of concentration, or forgetfulness"_

_"The white cotton candy or the pink? The pink or white?" "I'm sorry, Mommy. I forgot to tell you about the contest. I'm sorry, Mommy..."_

_"-poor self-esteem or guilt-"_

_"Danny's bad, isn't he, Mommy? Right, I'm bad."_

_"-frequent physical complaints, such as headaches and stomachaches-"_

_"Mommy, my head hurts so bad."_

_"-lack of enthusiasm, low energy, or low motivation-"_

_"I don't want to go to astronaut camp. I don't!!!"_

_"-and thoughts of death or suicide."_

_"Where do people go when they die? Can I be a ghost? I want to be a ghost. Can I see a ghost? The ghosts are so nice. Is Heaven nice? Is Hell bad? Hell is a burning place. Heaven is waiting for me, right, Mommy? Daddy, when will I be a ghost? Spirits talk to me. They tell me that I'm gonna be with them soon. Why do people kill themselves? What's murder? What's suicide? What's homocide? Why do people kill other people? Why kill? Is the Grim Reaper nice? Is he really a skeleton? Can I see the Grim Reaper? Could Death be a person? What is a soul? Can you sell it to the Devil? What do you get from God when you die? Can I be an angel? There's blood in my body, right? What happens when it comes out? There's a nerve in your foot that leads to your brain and if you hurt it, you feel the pain everywhere. 'Imo' (said 'emo') means 'potato' in Japanese. Where did we get the word assassin from? Daddy, can you read La Morte d'Arthur to me? Is Hitler in Hell? Why did he shoot himself in the head? Why did he kill 11 million people? Can I get a baby guillotine? Daddy, where's your pocketknife? Mommy, were does cyanide come from? What's in bleach? Does it hurt when you get electrocuted? Can I die in my sleep? Can I die now? What happens when someone kills themselves? Can I kill myself? _

_"It's so easy to die, isn't it, Mommy?"_

_It seems you're having some trouble_  
_In dealing with these changes_

_"No!" Maddie stood up violently, causing Danny to cry out and knock over his block tower. The psychologist walked over to comfort the child. Danny scampered over to his 10-year-old sister, afraid of yelling and hitting. When Maddie tried to approach her son, he cried out more and babbled in Japanese._

_"Kowai! Honto ni kowai! Tasukete, onee-chan! Nee-chan! Kowai..." _

_The only things that Jazz could decipher were "I'm scared. Save me, big sister."  
_

_Jack picked up his son, cradling him softly, wishing that the boy could smile, if only in front of others. He didn't have to see his son smile, he would be able to hear it in Danny's happy words._

_"Kowai..." Danny's cries reduced themselves to mere sniffling. "Oni zuisho... Onegai, Kami-sama... Tasukete..."_

_Danny reached out to his mother after accepting a tissue from the doctor shyly and wiping his nose. Maddie also broke down sobbing, making Danny think it was his fault, making him cry more, and causing his mother to believe that he didn't love her anymore, making her tears flow faster and so on._

_Jazz stood, watching as her parents break her brother more. She decided that, along with her parents being crazy, she needed to be a psychologist to help her brother._

_End flashback_

"You know, you're a little over peppy," Jazz said to Miss Spectra, "but my brother might benefit from talking to you. But he's so mad he'd never listen to me."

_Living with these changes_  
_Oh no, the world is a scary place_  
_Now that you've woken up the demon ... in me_

_

* * *

_

"So, you're saying my popularity is like completely dependent on my beauty."

Danny looked up to see Paulina come out of Miss Spectra's office. She looked so disappointed.

"I'm not saying it's fair, sweetie, but if you feel you need something, like A LOT of make-up, I say go for it. You're the only you you've got. Danny, come on in."

Once inside, Miss Spectra offered Danny a cookie, which he accepted.

"Witch."

"What?" Miss Spectra looked at the boy, hoping for an explanation.

"You're a witch from the Tura line."

Spectra smirked. "Smart boy. Tell me, how did you figure it out?"

Danny frowned. "You're way too peppy. Most therapists have small symptoms of depression."

"Wow, you are depressed and critical. Your sister did say you could be a bit of a baby."

_'What?'_

"Sweetie, it's not your fault she thinks you're a loser."

"Wait, Jazz called me a loser, too?"

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_  
_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_  
_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_  
_Open up your hate, and let it flow into me_

* * *

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_  
_You mother get up_  
_Come on get down with the sickness_  
_You fucker get up_  
_Come on get down with the sickness_  
_Madness is the gift, that has been given to me_

"What do you mean, you didn't see a ghost?" Jazz had told Danny about the encounter with two ghosts today at school, but he was denying having seen them. They sat at the kitchen table, Jazz eating some custard that Danny had made for her. When she offered him some, he had declined.

"It didn't look like a ghost to me, it just looked like a big bug. So I ran, like a LOSER." Jazz looked at her brother. He had been eating less lately, tossing and turning in his sleep...

"I was right, you're not going to listen to me, are you?"

"Nope."

"Well, you don't leave me any choice." Jazz put a hand by her mouth to boost her voice. "MOM! DAD! CAN I TALK TO YOU ABOUT DANNY?!"

"What?" Danny turned in his seat. "Jazz, no!"

In came Mom, "Is there something wrong with Danny?"

And Dad. "Is there a ghost involved?"

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Maddie asked, concerned for her son.

"-That involves ghosts?" Jack finished.

"I-I-" Jazz smiled, watching her brother stutter and be forced to talk about his problems.

"Actually, yes! Jazz thinks she saw a ghost today."

What? Not according to plan!

"Tell them, Jazz." Danny smirked at his older sister, his apprentice.

_And when I dream_  
_And when I dream_

"Enjoy your chat." He left the room. And took a Prozac pill.

* * *

_And when I dream_  
_And when I dream!!!!_

Dream Sequence (In poem form)

**The sovereign sat on his fancy throne**

**Watching his subjects down below**

**La Guillotine stood, flashing her smile**

**And yet, all the while,**

**Sovereign's aunt took hold of his collar**

**Making him white in his pallor**

**Danny, this sovereign, was given away**

**To the man to take purity away**

_No mommy, don't do it again_  
_Don't do it again_

**His mother had no idea at all**

**That these men would have had the gall**

**To rape any child, but of course, I've digressed**

**Young Danny would become depressed**

**After five years of emotional stress,**

**His ego was put to the test**

**Danny wrote to his family a note**

**To them, what he couldn't speak, wrote**

_I'll be a good boy_  
_I'll be a good boy, I promise_

**"Goodbye, dearest ones, I will not miss you**

**For I have found my happiness, 'tis true**

**For five years, I've known what shouldn't be known**

**Now for my sins, I will atone-"**

Real World

**Smiling, Spectra replayed his suicide attempt**

**And Danny held his emotions in contempt**

**For he would never admit that he was dead**

**Thanks to his parents, their guilt is his dread**

_No mommy don't hit me Oh-oohh_  
_Why did you have to hit me like that mommy?_

**Dream**

**"Mommy? Wh-when are you coming home?" Danny looked up at his mother.**

**"Probably Sunday evening."**

_Don't do it! You're hurting me Oh-oohh!_  
_Why did you have to be such a bitch?_

**"What about our p-promise to go to the movies?"**

**"Movies... Danny, sweetheart, I'm sorry."**

**----**

**Danny was on the floor sobbing, the Demonic Witch had torn up his bear.**

_Why don't you,_  
_Why don't you fuck off and die?_

**"Stop playing with stuffed animals and make some human friends!"**

**Danny continued to sob, until he felt the Witch's hand raise.**

_Why can't you just fuck off and die?_  
_Why can't you just leave here and die?_

**That Witch's fist wouldn't hit him.**

**No one's ever would.**

_Never stick your hand in my face again bitch_  
_FUCK YOU!!!_

Danny awoke sobbing, remembering that, even if he didn't kill his mother at birth, he had killed another person, another Witch, at the age of five.

_I don't need this shit_  
_You stupid sadistic abusive fucking whore_  
_Would you like to see how it feels mommy?_  
_Here it comes, get ready to die!_

_

* * *

_

Jazz knew that she had seen a ghost. That that ghost was her brother. Oh God, what had happened to him?

_"Jazz, did you know that Witches have ghosts that watch over them?"_

_"Really?"_

_"Uh huh, my ghost has green eyes and white hair."_

_"Wow! How can you get a ghost?"_

_"Do you want to be my apprentice witch? I can only have one right now and you deserve it!"_

_"Okay!"_

_"Sign this paper."_

_"Okay, done."_

_"You are now Jasmine, Apprentice Witch of Knowledge. Say hello, Dark."_

_**"Hello, new Apprentice."**_

Danny had looked like his guardian ghost... How the hell did that happen?_**  
**_

_Ooh ah ah ah ah!_  
_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_  
_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

* * *

"I figured it out finally." Dark had been running around in Danny's body. Danny had been feeling too glum to even get out of his Soul Room. "You're the Tura Witch of Misery, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry," Spectra said, smiling and lowering his sunglasses slightly. "Can I help you?"

"No, I'm sure you can't. You can't help anyone except yourself." Dark let himself be held by the Witch, only to be let go when she felt that there was no misery in him at all, only determination... and passion.

"You find that one thing a kid's most afraid of. Their future, their looks," he said, and thought of his master, "their confidence. And you pick at it and pick at it, while your snippy little ghost assistant feeds on it."

"Hey!" Bertrand frowned. He had been furniture when he was alive, but he was powerful now, so powerful.

"Very good!" Spectra smiled and applauded. Her eyes became red, her body now having a spectral tail and green energy flowed over her like smoke. "But I fear you've missed a few details."

Spectra flew at him, distracting Dark from Bertrand, who had turned into a panther.

The panther pinned the boy to a tree outside. "You thought you were going to stop us?!"

---

Danny heard noises outside of his body.

"You?! You're just a frightened little kid!"

That was true, he felt Dark's fear, but that was overwhelmed by determination... and obsession.

---

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_  
_Open up your hate, and let it flow into me_

Dark became intangible as Bertrand swing his clawed paw at him. He came out of the ground and sent a punch right at him.

Danny appeared in a body separate from his own, a staff in his hand and a small cape around him, designed with transformation and spell circles. A veil hid the lower half of his face and a suit of tight black cloth hid his body. Seeing Spectra go after Dark, he pushed the ghost out of her path and got taken by her instead.

"Let go of me!"

**_'Danny!'_**

_'Don't let Bertrand get away!'_

"Why would I do that?" The Witch, tightening her grip on the youth, smiled as his misery, amplified by his magic, flowed into her. "Your doubt, your misery, it's delicious!

"And the best part is-" she continued, flying over to a school window, "-as soon as that silly speech is over, and that last domino falls, and the sparklers vaporize the speaker, we'll leave you here to take the blame! And by the time I'm done with you, you'll be sure it was all your fault!"

Danny looked at his sister through the window. He saw the person who could talk to about his nightmares when he was younger. He saw the girl that he made out with under the bleachers at his middle school. He saw his sister.

"I am so tired of you dumping on me, I'm tired of my parents dumping on me, and I'm tired of dumping on myself." Danny felt his core fill with energy. "Jazz never did that, she never did, and I won't let her down!"

That energy became determination, overpowering the misery that was in him, the speed of which forced Spectra away.

"Bertrand, sick him!"

"Too late!" Danny and Spectra both turned to see Phantom, the thermos in his hand. "Want some new 'Furniture in a Can'?"

"You're through!" The Tura Witch flew at the ghost. How dare he talk to her as though they were on the same level of the Heirarchy!

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_  
_You mother get up_  
_Come on get down with the sickness_  
_You fucker get up_

Dark flew around and grabbed her tail. "And you're done telling me what to do!" He punched her, whispering, "Only Danny may do that!"

Dark and Danny smiled at each other.

Danny suddenly gasped and merged his soul with his body once again.

_'Jazz!'_

Dark rushed through the wall, intangibly and invisibly, and managed to grab his master's sister and get her out of the path of the sparklers.

He set her down on her feet in one of the back corridors behind the gym. He smiled at her.

_Come on get down with the sickness_  
_Mad-ness has now come over me_

Spectra grabbed Dark and pulled him into a storage room. Dark felt his back against the wall and Spectra's hands on the crown of his head and cradling his chin.

"Look at you." She slapped the Fenton Thermos out of his hands and smiled.

"What are you? A dead Witch and his furniture trying to fit in with humans like me? Or some creepy little boy with creepy little powers?"

"Both! Neither! I don't know!"

"You're freaks!" Spectra smiled as she felt both spirits' misery flow through and she threw the two-spirit body to the floor. "Not a ghost! Not a boy! Who would care for things like you?"

"Excuse me." Jazz appeared with the Fenton Peeler in her hand. "I don't know this kid, but I hope it's okay if he gets a second opinion." She pressed a button and a suit appeared around her. She pressed another button and an ecto-blast hit Spectra.

The dead Witch screamed as her form peeled away layer by layer... by layer by layer...

"Talk about having nothing within," Dark grimaced.

"Ah!" Spectra cried, her form now frail and elderly. "No! I'm nothing without my youth! AH!!!"

Dark caught her with the Fenton Thermos, glad that this was finally over.

The suit around Jazz disappeared when she pressed the first button. "Hey, it worked... but it's still weird."

* * *

Jazz was in bed that night, reading a book about Sigmund Freud's theory of psycho-sexual behavior when Danny knocked on her door.

He stood there with a book in one hand and a ghost doll in the other, the doll looking like a typical bed-sheet ghost with a small 'X' for a mouth.

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Sure. You want me to read you a story, too?"

Danny nodded with sleepy enthusiasm. He crawled into bed with his sister and listened as she read "Snow White".

"Once there was a queen who sat sewing by the light of her window..."

* * *

_Song: Down with the Sickness_ by Disturbed

1) Sam is a b*tch and Dahlia can be one, too. CAT FIGHT!

2) The Tura line is of witches that feeds off of emotions, usually strong feelings such as anger, ecstasy, and depression.

3) Danny has been a powerful witch/apprentice since he was quite young. Because of his power level, he was able to take Jazz as his apprentice. She, however, was influenced a lot by their mother, meaning that Jazz believes more in science and logic, rather than magic, leading to an accident that harmed one of Danny's furniture pieces (See Umineko for more info).

4) Incest, I see nothing wrong with it.

5) Look it up on WikiPedia. This computer is having PMS and has already deleted everything two times now.

6) Danny's building of relationships with people involves A LOT of kissing. Don't ask why, just accept and build on it.

Leave any questions, comments, concerns (no flames) through the comments link, please.


	10. Ep 10: Strength

Yuki: No reviews as of March 25-

Anika: Not for the last chapter anyway.

Yuki: This is episode 10, **Shades of Grey**. I will not do **Fanning the Flames**, though it is a good episode. It will be missed.

Disclaimer: Butch Hartman would projectile vomit out of every orifice if he would read this misshapen horror of a story.

Warning: Cussing, Random Japanese, Characters might be slightly OOC

Note: The thing I meant to be looked up on Wikipedia last chapter was 'Two-Spirit'. I don't mean what you might find on there... Or do I?...

Song used: **Remember **by Ember McLain

Written from March 25 to April 22.

* * *

Chapter 9: Strength

Danny ran down the hallways of Casper High. It was after school and after Danny had finished on working on his clay sculpture for the day, he and other students (Dash, Kwan, and others) went to go see their spelling tests from Mr. Lancer. Dash had gotten a 'D' and was now going to kill him. What the hell.

"That's it, Fen-ton! Run, but I'm taking this D I got on our spelling test out of your hide!"

--

Kwan and Paulina stood in another hallway. Valerie walked up to them.

_Yeah! Ohh-ooohhh! _

"Hey, Valerie," Paulina greeted. "Like, I so much love your top." She drank a bit more of her Triple Hot Chocolate that she had gotten at the Black Cat during lunch. Tori had not responded to her talking to him, but he probably had dumped another asshole of a boyfriend. Sadly, Tori never had much luck with men.

"Isn't it sweet," Valerie answered, feeling so pretty. The shirt was rather simple, a purple tee-shirt with white buttons. Oh, well. It's the brand that mattered. "$579.00 and worth every one of my dad's pennies." The African-American girl looked up to see Danny Fenton skid from an adjacent hallway and turn the corner to come barreling towards the three.

Danny looked up and saw three of his friends from middle school. He attempted to stop, but he fell against Paulina, whose Black Cat drink spilled onto Valerie's brand new shirt.

"Ah!" Valerie looked down at her ruined shirt. Furious, she turned to Kwan as Paulina helped Danny back up. "Please hurt the unpopular boy for me!"

"Hey, accidents happen. Danny didn't mean it. Right?" Kwan looked at the smaller boy. Danny shook his head, regret on his face.

"I'm sorry, Ten. I didn't mean it."

Valerie scowled at him. "So?" Kwan was pulled down by the collar of his neck by Valerie and saw the rage in her eyes.

Kwan quickly looked at Danny, meeting his gaze. The smaller boy began to back away from his former friends, hearing Kwan cry out, "Fenton!"

* * *

Dark and Dahlia were screaming as they were dragged around by the currently huge dog. Before it had been an adorable puppy... Crap, they were going to run into a building.

_It was, it was September,_  
_Wind blows, the dead leaves fall,_  
_To you, I did surrender,_  
_Two weeks, you didn't call..._

* * *

Dark and Dahlia fell through a metal door and landed in front of two guards, two other men, and Valerie.

"What are you two?" Valerie asked, annoyed.

The big dog came in and shook his head, saliva spraying everywhere and some landing on Valerie.

"I'll tell you what we're not," Dark said, Dahlia giggling beside him. "Coated in dog saliva."

Valerie screamed, but calmed down when Dahlia made her body intangible, making the spilled chocolate from earlier and the saliva fall to the floor.

The dog sprang forward and ran further.

"Bad dog!" Dark scolded, running after the canine, Dahlia apologizing to the five people and chasing after the ghost boy. "No, get back here!"

All three ghosts turned intangible and ran through another metal gate.

_Your life goes on without me,_  
_My life, a losing game,_  
_But you should, you should not doubt me,_  
_You will remember my name..._

The dog became solid again and started to wreck the lab by jumping on tables and pulling down shelves.

"Whoa! Slow down!" Dark and Dahlia had grabbed onto the dog's collar and were being carried as the guards from the hall came in and proceeded to shoot ray guns at them.

"Cut it out, you stupid mutt!" Dark wasn't really a dog person.

---

The lab was now in a wreck by the time that the three ghosts left. Dahlia stayed behind.

"What are you going to do now?" Damon Grey asked Dahlia.

Dahlia put her hands out, facing down, and a blue glow enveloped her hands. Major things, such as shelves and tables were put back in their place.

A guard cut through the net that everyone was trapped in and everyone stared in awe as the lab was put together for the most part.

Dahlia's hands stopped glowing and she fell down, feeling faint. Her ghost form dissolved until it was just a glowing ball of ribbons, twitching slightly on the floor.

Valerie bent down and picked the little soul up. "Umm... Are you okay?"

"...sleepy..." Dahlia started to hover above Val's hands and began her trek to FentonWorks.

But not before hearing that Damon got a major demotion.

_Oh, Ember, you will remember!_  
_Ember, one thing remains!_  
_Oh, Ember, so warm and tender!_  
_You will remember my name!_

* * *

Damon and Valerie put everything on the lawn, getting ready for their yard sale.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker came up to their house on their electric scooters.

"Whoa, talk about rock bottom," Sam said. "They're selling everything they own in a yard sale." Her family hadn't been poor since before her grandfather had made the cellophane machine for deli toothpicks, but her grandmother always told her how poor her family was back in Czechoslovakia.

"I feel bad," Danny admitted. "If I could've stopped that ghost dog, none of this would've happened." He and the other two teens took off their helmets.

"She's having a hard week..." Tucker brightened after he realized something. "Which means I can catch her on the rebound. Sweet!"

Valerie came out carrying a big box of her clothes. Tucker came up and stopped her in her tracks. "Hey, Val. Heard what happened."

"Oh, great," Valerie spoke sarcastically. "Word's already oozed down to the **bottom** of the social grapevine."

"Hey," Danny protested. "Come on. I know you're upset, Tenna, but he just wants to help. We all do."

"I don't." Sam assured, making Danny smile apologetically.

"Tenna?" Tucker asked, looking at Danny.

_Your heart, your heart abandoned,_  
_You're wrong, now bear the shame,_  
_Like bad dreams in cold December,_  
_Nothing, but ashes remain..._

"Look, _Nny_." Valerie walked up to Danny after putting down her clothes box and looked him in the eye. "No one calls me that anymore."

Danny smiled. "Devi does."

Valerie grabbed at Danny's shirt, annoyance seeping in. "_Paulina_ doesn't get it through her hopeful mind that we aren't the same kids that we were at Secondary."

Tucker and Sam knew that Danny went to Casper Secondary, but they didn't know that Valerie and Paulina went there as well. Nor did they know that the three were apparently close once, close enough to give each other nicknames.

"Well, Ten-Ten." Danny pulled Valerie off of his shirt. He picked up her box. "How about I help you now and we can play Catch Up?"

The girl pouted. "Thanks, but I'll pass." She took her box, not seeing Danny's breath.

"Well, I'm going to go now." Danny ran over to his scooter, put on his helmet, and zoomed away.

_

* * *

_

After Dark and the puppy had wrecked the moving truck, Dahlia had stayed to fix the Greys' stuff with her magic.

She felt bad that the dog was causing Valerie so much trouble, but the girl had become so stuck up that she didn't see how her color-blindness was spreading.

_Oh, Ember, you will remember!_  
_Ember, one thing remains!_  
_Ember, so warm and tender!_  
_You will remember my name!_  
_Oh-woo-oh-woo, Ember!_  
_You will remember!_  
_Ember, one thing remains!_  
_Ember, so warm and tender!_  
_You will remember my name!_  
_Yeah! You will remember my name!_

* * *

1) I decided after about 2 weeks that I would cut it off at Dahlia's analysis of Valerie. The whole color-blindness thing is UBERLY-IMPORTANT!

2) I love Ember with a passion! She will come back. For some background info, she is The Witch of Lilth, a witch of music. She gets power from praise and the hearts of young lovers.

Leave any questions, comments, concerns (no flames) through the comments link, please.


	11. Ep 16: Mother

Yuki: Whoo!

Anika: What?

Yuki: I don't know!

Disclaimer: Butch Hartman would projectile vomit out of every orifice if he would read this misshapen horror of a story.

Warning: Danny being a whiny little bitch, Vlad trying to be sexy, Danny trying to get Vlad in his bed (WTF?), Maddie being ever so clueless, DFxDP Sex

Note: Based on Episode 16, **Maternal Instincts**.

Another note: The whole rewrite of the show in its relative entirety is called **Birth of the Golden Witch**. All together, this story has seven 'arcs'.

Song used: **Goodbye **by Celine Dion

Written from April 22 to May 15 (Wish my Grandma a Happy 88th Birthday! -5th of May- and My Daddy a Happy 43rd Birthday! -12th of May-)

Note the Third: I wanted to get this done for Mother's Day. Sadly, it didn't work out as planned.

4th Note: A few chapters ago, a person reviewed asking how Dark/Phantom met Danny. Here's a non-spoiling explanation. Everyone, keep in mind that this is still a slight Yu-Gi-Oh! crossover.

* * *

Chapter 11: Mother

Danny brooded. Sam and Tucker were coming over today (Friday). He played with the food on his dinner plate: grilled fish, rice, a bit of miso soup, and, for a treat, _ichigo daifuku_. A small cup of green tea was his drink.

He had told his parents that he discovered his adoption papers and his interests in his homeland. Maddie quickly came to the aid of her son by beginning to tell her son about customs in Japan. Of course, there was no need; Danny had always known that the Fentons weren't his parents and he had always been interested in his motherland...

Maddie had gone online and looked up a traditional Japanese dinner menu for her son. She was quite proud... and so was Danny.

* * *

Sam and Tucker sat watching Danny eat his lunch so skillfully. Chopsticks were talentedly used to eat the rice and fish, as well as the soup.

"So... you're adopted."

"Yep." Danny stopped talking to Tucker to drink the soup from his bowl. "_Oiishi_."

"What?"

"It means-" "-delicious or yummy."

Danny looked at Sam. "_Kimi wa Nihongo wakarimasu ka_?"

"Wha?"

Danny sighed. "Never mind." He drank the rest of his tea. "Did you learn Japanese words from anime?"

Sam smiled bashfully. "Yeah, I know it's not a reliable way to learn, but I picked up a lot of words."

Danny offered Tucker and Sam some daifuku. "Any way is better than no way at all." He bit into the treat and when his mother came in, he thanked her for his meal with a "_Arigato, Oka-sama_".

_Mamma_  
_You gave life to me_  
_Turned a baby into a lady_

_And mamma_  
_All you had to offer_  
_Was a promise of a lifetime of love_

* * *

Danny pouted as the private jet gained elevation. He wanted a normal day at home, not a long, probably boring symposium.

"Come one, Mr. Poutypants," Maddie urged her son. "This weekend is supposed to be about us. Those DALV people sent us this private jet just for us. How perfect is that!"

"Do you want the truth or one of those little white lies that doesn't hurt your feelings?"

Maddie sat looking at her son while he did little characters on a piece of paper.

"What are you writing, honey?"

"Katakana."

"Japanese writing?"

"Uh huh," Danny answered back, showing Maddie the paper. "Here's your name, 'Maddie'." He pointed to a spot amidst the random characters that looked like "マヂイー・".

For most of the time on the plane, Maddie managed to learn that 'cat' was 'neko' (ネコ), 'ghost' was 'konpaku' (コンパク), and Danny was written "ダニー・".

Only after the pilot bolted from the plane did Danny follow Maddie into the unknown, the unknown being the pilot's cabin.

Dark took over Danny's body in an attempt to fly his master and his master's mother to the ground. He was shocked when he touched the woman, the belt around her waist repelling him and weakening his form.

Danny retook control of his body, now disoriented because of his own supernatural form being weakened by the belt as well. When his mother felt his forehead, he smacked her hand away.

Maddie looked around. "Danny, parachutes. Let's go!" If Maddie were more observant, she would have noticed her and her son's names on the parachutes.

_Now I know_  
_There is no other_  
_Love like a mother's love for her child_

_And I know_  
_love so complete_  
_Someday must leave_  
_Must say goodbye_

* * *

Maddie swung her machete through the thicket of the woods. "Good thing I had my Fenton Machete tucked away in my boot, eh, Danny?"

"You carry a lot of stuff, Mom." Danny looked up at her with disillusioned eyes. "How about a Fenton Cell Phone so we can call for help?"

"Cell phone?" Maddie scoffed. "You can't fight ghosts with a cell phone, silly, not that we're likely to find any ghosts out here. Besides, who needs help?" Maddie continued to chop and destroy the horticultural mess in their way, Danny following behind and crying for the plants.

"I'm perfectly comfortable with us roughing it in the woods." Maddie took one final swing of her blade before stopping. "Or we could stay at this ritzy mountain chalet."

A golf cart pulled up to the two Fentons. "Why, Maddie and Danny Fenton."

"Vlad Masters?"

* * *

Vlad was hoping that his son and his high school sweetheart would make it on time for his plot to commence. He was only afraid that his son would continue to hold the animosity from their last few encounters...

That should have been the least of Vlad's troubles... if he had really known Danny that well...

* * *

Danny sat in an armchair in his father's living room at the Colorado home. He looked around the room. The pelts that he saw on the wall were fake, he could tell, but they still freaked him out. He yelped and pulled his legs up when he noticed a 'dead' bear carpet on the floor.

He looked over to his father, noticing that his name spelled backwards was the supposedly 'legitimate' organization that he and his step-mother had been invited to.

"So," Vlad said, "what brings you two to these parts?"

"You'll never believe it," Maddie said. "We were on our way to the symposium when the pilot forced us out of the plane right over your house." Maddie returned to reading a book about ghosts, completely oblivious.

"Yeah, it's almost like it's some sort of villianous plot," Danny said, smiling. "What an incredibly well-planned coincidence." Danny looked at Vlad with... coquettish eyes.

_Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear_  
_Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near_  
_Someday you'll say that word and I will cry_  
_It'll break my heart to hear you say goodbye_

"That would be an oxymoron, dear child," Vlad said, shaking his head in negative. "Speaking of morons, how's your old man?"

"Fine, I kind of miss him," Danny answered, his head down and looking up at Vlad through his bangs. His eyes glowed Phantom's green.

"Oh, the scary eyes." Vlad shot pink ectoblasts from his eyes, causing his son to fall out of his chair. As much as the two cared for each other, power was not common ground for them.

Vlad walked over to Maddie, attempting to have a conversation that was not about Jack.

"Now Vlad, Jack might be a bumble, but he means well," Maddie chasted, looking for another book on the "Paranormal" shelf of the bookcase.

"I know, Maddie..." Vlad looked down at the ground. Phase one commencing. "And I've forgiven him for a lot of things. Causing the accident that ruined my life, **stealing you**!- the Backwash Incident."

Maddie looked up. "Wait! What was that?"

"Causing the accident that ruined my life?"

"No, after that."

"The... Backwash Incident?"

"NO! IN. THE MIDDLE!"

"Oh the 'stealing you' part?"

_Mamma_  
_You gave love to me_  
_Turned a young one into a woman_

_And mamma_  
_All I ever needed_  
_Was a guarantee of you loving me_

* * *

Danny saw his father squirmed over the next few moments with odd pleasure. However, it was not satisfying...

* * *

As Maddie and Danny sat around the campfire that the woman had made, the two were basically silent except for a few offers of Fenton Jerky from Maddie.

"Danny, this weekend isn't turning out like I planned, but we're spending it together and that just means the world to me." Maddie reached for her son's hand, but he pulled away.

"Danny, do you hate me?"

"No, I just..." Maddie saw tears forming in her son's eyes.

"You just what, sweetheart?"

"Don't know."

"You don't know?" That unknowing frightened both Fentons.

"_Wakaranai_," Danny answered, rubbing his eyes, tears now cascading from them. He shook his head quickly. "_Wakaranai_, _wakaranai_, _wakaranai_."

Maddie gathered her son up in her arms, not noticing that Danny was being shocked by the Spector Deflector on her waist. Danny, however, paid no mind.

He would resist the pain as long as his mother was here. Danny wanted to be an infant again... he wanted to be cooed to sleep.

Danny pulled away from his mother. "Look," he said, clearing away his tears, "I'm going to sleep over here." He dragged his sleeping bag a bit from the fire and got in, feigning sleep.

"Good night, Danny," Maddie cooed. "I love you."

"_Daisuki._" 'I love you.'

_'Cause I know_  
_There is no other_  
_Love like a mother's love for her child_

_And it hurts so_  
_That something so strong_  
_Someday'll be gone, must say goodbye_

* * *

Danny sat in the armchair once again in his father's chalet's sitting room. "Hi, Daddy. Nice petting zoo." Danny stared in sadness at the ghost animals surrounding him and his father.

"There's your teen wit again."

Danny pouted, calling out Phantom in his place. "So, Plasmius, where's your lonely guy cat?"

Plasmius snarled. "Ungrateful furniture." He took out a two pronged device and held it against Phantom's chest.

Phantom screamed, feeling the electricity course through his body. Danny stood, weakened, in his place.

"What was that?"

"This?" his father teased. "I call it the Plasmius Maximus. It has just short-circuited your and Phantom's powers for the next three hours. That's midnight."

Danny pouted at his father again. "I tell you this," Vlad continued, "because you've been falling asleep in math."

Danny ran to his father, looking up at him, his eyes luminescent. "Don't hurt me again, Papa."

Vlad held the boy against him. He looked so beautiful... just like his wife did. Danny's fingers massaging him didn't help either.

"Nnn."

"It's okay, Papa... Let me take care of you."

Danny shrieked as his father pushed him away. "What, Papa? What's wrong?"

Vlad smirked at his son. "You Cambion."

The boy winked at his father. "Aren't I _**Zashiki-warashi-****Onryō**_!" he cackled. He turned and ran as the animal ghosts ran after him.

Plasmius held his face in his hands. "My Gretel... Why did we have this child as he is?"

* * *

Danny was asleep on Maddie's back as she carried him through the woods, remembering...

_Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear_  
_Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near_  
_Someday you'll say that word and I will cry_  
_It'll break my heart to hear you say goodbye_

_Flashback_

_"Danny, I'm sorry." Maddie, age 36/7, apologized. She and her son, Danny, age 4, sat in Favorite, a small Amity Park restaurant that the family would eat at on special occasions. Today was Danny's 4th birthday._

_"I know that I'm late." Maddie smiled at her adopted son. Danny made his special sound and spoke._

_"Uuu!" That was his magic word, along with 'Uryuu'. "Danny knew you were busy, Mama, so Danny waited patiently!"_

_Maddie smiled and praised her son. "You are such a good child."_

_"Uuu!" Danny threw his arms in the air, his small hands open and waving enthusiastically. "Danny is a good kid! Mama said so!"_

_Other people dining turned at the commotion and smiled at the little boy in fancy clothing; a frilled white shirt, navy blue jacket, and matching pants. A blue butterfly was pinned on the left breast of the buttoned jacket. His mother was a dress suit, also navy blue, and had her shoulder-length hair pulled back._

_Maddie giggled. "Danny, you're really excited. If you don't quiet down, you might bother the other people here."_

_Danny stopped and stuck his tongue out in embarrassment. Maddie smiled with him._

_Danny and Maddie ate from the various dishes included in the Children's Birthday Special. Eight little flags stood proud from their respective foods. Italian spaghetti, two Mexican tacos, a French croque-monsieur, Egyptian pita bread, Japanese rare cheesecake, German chocolate, American finger sandwiches, and Chinese lo mein._

_"Uuu, Mama, can I have my Kuma yet?" Danny had imagined what his new teddy bear would be like. Would she be brown and cuddly, white and fluffy, what would she be?_

_Maddie reached for a white bag, tied with a navy blue ribbon. "Happy Birthday, Danny. I didn't have a lot of time, so I couldn't make him very well... I wanted to make one so big you wouldn't be able to carry it around."_

_"Uuu!" Danny smiled before unwrapping his present._

_But the love you given me will always live_  
_You'll always be there every time I fall_  
_You are to me the greatest love of all_

_you take my weakness_  
_and make me strong_  
_And I will always love you_  
_Till forever comes_

_"Whatever Mama makes for Danny will make me happy!" Danny cuddled the present, eyes closed in joy. "Can I open it?"_

_"We aren't at home, so don't get too loud."_

_Danny nodded. "I promise!" _

_End Flashback_

Maddie noticed as she carried her child through the woods on her back that tears flowed down his cheeks in sparkling lines.

"... Mama..." Danny woke up, wiped the tears away, and walked side by side with his mother into the darkness.

* * *

Danny sat in the living room of the chalet with his father who was reading Silence of the Lambs. Considering his mother wrote that book as a joke, Danny assumed that Vlad was reading the book to tease him.

"Papa?"

"Don't try to butter me up, Daniel." Vlad smirked at his son, but his smirk was wiped off when Danny came to sit in his lap. "Es-especially with your powers shorted out for another fifteen minutes," referring to the effects of the Plasmius Maximus whose time limit was being watched with the grandfather clock that Danny had sabotaged.

"How can you say that?" Danny straddled his father's waist. (A/N: Danny, what is wrong with your mind?)

"You think that Maddie made the decision to come back on her own? We're like a family. We talked about it... and I want to stay here with you."

"Really?" Vlad cradled his son's head against him.

"Mm-hmm," Danny cooed. "Papa..."

_Another Flashback_

_"Please, I don't have enough money for an open adoption." Vlad, age 32, pleaded with the man in front of him. _

_"I'm sorry, but with your current income, there is no way for an open or semi-open adoption can occur. You will have to be without any contact with your son through his new adoptive parents."_

_"My little star..."_

_"I'll give you a few minutes alone."_

_End Flashback_

_And when you need me_  
_I'll be there for you always_  
_I'll be there your whole life through_  
_I'll be there Please stop crying its me, mamma_

Vlad screamed as the Spector Deflecter shocked him, the electricity coarsing through him.

"You little demon! You know what this means, don't you?" Vlad's eyes glowed red.

"Oh yeah," Danny said, letting Phantom wake up from his slumber. "A much fairer fight."

* * *

Phantom talked to Danny on the helicopter flight back to Amity Park. Maddie had set the flying apparatus on autopilot and they were all asleep

**_Danny's mind_**

**_"Hello, Master." Phantom and Danny sat on the bed in Danny's soul room. "Are you all right?"_**

**_"Yes," Danny assured his furniture. _**

_I'll be your beacon through your darkest night_  
_I'll be your wings that guide your broken heart_  
_I'll be your shelter through the raging storm_  
_and I will love you till forever comes_

_**"I'm proud of you." Danny smiled, running his fingers through that silver hair that was surely from imagination. "You beat my Papa without my help. You are so powerful."**_

**_"Not really, Master-"_**

**_"Danny."_**

**_"Danny. I just wanted you to be happy. That is my only desire." Phantom laid himself on top of his master, his head resting on that pale, clothed torso and his arms around that warm body. His Master was so pure, even after his body was technically tainted due to fornication, but his soul was still so pure._**

**_"That is your only desire?"_**

**_Phantom sat up to look at Danny. "What do you mean, Master?"_**

**_Phantom's eyes went wide when he felt soft lips against his, massaging them. He saw that Danny had his eyes closed and so he closed his as well. Danny licked this furniture's lips, tasting caramel and mint. Danny pulled away._**

**_Phantom had a blush over his cheeks. His Master had never taken an initiative for anything sexual with him, nor had he with his Master._**

**_"How did we meet?" Danny came to straddle the kneeling Phantom's thighs, combing his fingers through his hair._**

_Flashback in Danny's mind (Phantom's Third Person POV)_

_Long ago, in Heisei 4, Danny's mother, Gretel, as she was known to her friends, was pregnant. Sadly, a heart defect led to Danny's two almost deaths while in the womb. Vlad decided to summon a spirit to protect his wife. An artifact from Egypt, the Sennen Band, was said to possess a powerful spirit._

_When Vlad summoned the spirit from the Onryō, he saw that the spirit did not have a physical form. The spirit spoke very little, like a child, and had the appearance of a glowing orb. Vlad gave the orb his request and the spirit agreed. For the rest of Gretel's pregnancy, she did not suffer any other injuries nor did her unborn child._

_After Gretel was taken to the hospital, the invisible spirit, whom Vlad had called Phantom, began to feel power run through him. His form changed into that of a 14-year-old child with white hair, green eyes, and pale skin. An image of the Sennen Band was on his head. He had never seen before, nor were his eyes open in this form._

_As the nurses gave the new baby to Gretel and left the room, Phantom opened his eyes and saw his Master, his Mistress, and his new Little Master. The Little Master opened his bright blue eyes and Phantom felt this... desire being born within him._

_The desire to protect and to love..._

_His Master, his Danny._

_End Flashback_

_**"I remember that," Danny said. "I've always felt that I saw you before I even saw my mother." Danny snuggled with his furniture. "Can I touch you?"**_

**_"You may do whatever you wish-"_**

**_"NO!" Danny glared at Phantom. "You are not my whore, nor am I just your master!"_**

**_"I just live to be of use to y-"_**

**_"NO! You're alive! You are your own being, your own consciousness!" Danny had tears running down his face._**

**_"Then, Danny... May I touch you?"_**

**_"... Yes..."_**

**_Phantom laid Danny down on the soft navy blue sheets of the bed. He pressed his lips against the neck of his lover. "Do you need my consent, Danny?"_**

**_"Please." Danny covered his face with his hands. The consent that he never offered, it had to be personified with his Phantom... Phantom wouldn't suffer as he had... as he had..._**

**_"I consent." A kiss to his chest. "I consent."_**

**_Danny moaned as the kiss to his navel made heat flow to the organ between his legs... That had only happened with a few people from his promiscuous life. "... Ha-ha..."_**

**_"Danny." Phantom began to pull down the boy's pants and underwear, making Danny hiss as the air made contact with his half-hard manhood. Phantom made slow lovingly kisses further and further south._**

**_"AH!" Phantom licked at the head of Danny's erection, making Danny pant heavily._**

**_"Phantom... So h-... hot!" Danny tangled his hands in the sheets of the bed, trying not to thrust his hips upwards. Phantom took more of Danny's penis into his mouth, sucking on it gently._**

**_"More! Please more!" Phantom obeyed his Master's wish._**

**_Danny cried his release, spilling his seed into his lover's mouth._**

**_Phantom licked his fingers. "Can I take you, Danny?"_**

**_"Yes..."_**

**_"I don't want to frighten you."_**

**_Danny sat up. "Take me, damn it!" He kissed the other teen, ignoring the taste of his own seed to taste mint. "I'm consenting to you!"_**

**_Phantom chuckled. "It's all right, my Danny. It's okay..."_**

**_Phantom positioned himself after lowering his pants._**

**_"It's okay..."_**

**_Danny whimpered as Phantom entered him, feeling scared. The man had said that it was 'okay'... it had hurt him and Peter... it had hurt..._**

**_"Shh... Daijoubu, habibi," Phantom cooed. 'It's all right, darling.'_**

**_"Phantom," Danny asked before his lover started moving, "could... could you pretend... pretend that you love me? Or that I'm someone worth loving?" Phantom twined his fingers with Danny's._**

**_"Of course, I love you." Phantom kissed his love. "Such a powerful, assertive mind behind such beautiful eyes... A queen that should be worshipped... A god..."_**

**_Danny smiled. "Love me."_**

**_"Your wish is my command." Phantom moved and the two loved each other._**

* * *

_Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear_  
_Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near_  
_Someday you'll say that word and I will cry_  
_It'll break my heart to hear you say goodbye_

_'Till we meet again..._  
_Until then..._  
_Goodbye......_

* * *

1) A Cambion is the half-human offspring of an incubus or succubus. Danny has succubus blood in him... Oh, the irony.

2) _**Zashiki-warashi -**_ the category of ghosts in Japan that covers children that have died. _**Onryō**_ - category of ghosts that had something done to them in their life to make them come back for vengeance. Honestly, Danny calls himself that in reference to the Ghost Portal accident... So depressing... :(

3) Daijoubu, habibi- Daijoubu is 'Japanese', Habibi is 'beloved'.

Leave any questions, comments, concerns (no flames) through the comments link, please.


	12. Ep 20: Halloween

Yuki: Moo~!

Anika: Almost done with sophomore year!

Yuki: YAY~!

Disclaimer: Butch Hartman would projectile vomit out of every orifice if he would read this misshapen horror of a story.

Warning: Dahlia having a more important role, Freakshow being a pedophile, Dahlia and Danny connection, almost suicide, almost character death, Fascist thinking, mentions of the Holocaust and Nazism

Note: Based on Episode 20, **Control Freaks**.

Another note: Daijoubu is Japanese for 'it's okay'. Habibi is Arabic for 'beloved'.

Songs used: **Faggot **by Mindless Self Indulgence

Poem used: A Reading of Unlove - author unknown (unknown by me anyway...)

Written from May 22 to June

* * *

Chapter 13: Halloween

"We call Upon the Sacred Three; To Save...To Shield...To Surround The hearth...The House...The Household This Night, Each Night, Every Night!" Danny read the book from the incantation booklet. His mother and father, though originally Shintoist and Jewish respectively, had turned to aethism in their later years. Danny had stayed an aethist, but he would pray to the gods he needed when necessary.

The ghost of his mother appeared before him. "My wishing star..."

"Mama..."

* * *

Phantom was patrolling the city late on November 2. He should've been home with Danny and Gretel-sama...

Home... How had it been since he came to be with Danny?

_I been denied all the best ultrasex_  
_ I been denied all the best ultrasex_

Fourteen years of not knowing who he really was... and Danny cared about him anyway...

A puff of breath came from Phantom's throat, leading him to a jewelry store. Once inside, he saw four groups of floating gems. "And I thought 'Merchandise flying off the shelves' was just an expression."

* * *

Danny sat on his psychiatrist's couch.

"Danny, did you go through anything traumatic as a child?"

"..."

"Danny?"

"Yes. Yes, I did."

"Can you tell me what it was?"

"The separation of my parents when I was three until I was 6."

"Did your mother ever hurt you?"

_"I've hated you since I first brought you home!"_

"No."

* * *

"Good morning, sunshine! And how do we greet the brand-new day?"

"With a smile on your face and an attitude of gratitude!"

Jeremy and Pamela Manson did not approve of their daughter's tastes in... society. Too much black... ALL black really... Didn't she know what her family went through? How hard that the Manson Family, from Auschwitz to New York and Amity Park, worked hard to get to where they were today?

They also didn't approve of her friends.

Tucker Foley was an ordinary boy, young and intelligent, but his etiquette - or lack of - put him on the Manson's bad list.

_I-I tried to consume just like a super faggot_  
_ I got some dude_  
_ How can y'all bring a muthafucka something so good he couldn't say no_  
_ You nailed me hard_  
_ I love 'em when they don't give a motherfucking shit_  
_ I could've been someone instead of falling flat upon my ass_

Daniel Fenton, he was another story. Something seemed vaguely familiar about the boy. He definitely was integrated in the goth sub-culture, possibly even more so than Samanatha. They had seen him in the mall during his middle school years, wearing black clothes and make-up. His eyes... his eyes seemed to have seen things that aged him. Pamela had seen the same look in the eyes of her mother.

Stela Mareš, or Ida Manson, had connected with Danny the moment Sam had brought her to Grandparents' Day at Casper Elementary. She had talked to him about the Holocaust that she had never experienced and her rebellious years when she was a teenager. Danny had told her stories of witches and demons, which Ida commented and added details to.

The Mansons didn't like Danny Fenton.

* * *

_"Up next: Is your teenage daughter moody? Sulrey? Is her outlook on life blacker than her eyeliner?"_ After hearing that message on the TV, Jeremy and Manson glared at their daughter, who gazed innocently at them.

_"Take an active interest in your child. Know who her friends are. Learn to recognize a bad influence when it walks through your door." _At that moment, Danny Fenton decided to walk through the Mansons' door.

"Hey, Sam! I got that Morbid, Anti-Social Youth CD you wanted."

"..."

"What? Have you heard _My Parents Reek_? That cut rocks!"

* * *

Dahlia lay in Danny's soul room, Phantom's head in her lap. He was asleep, in which Dahlia took time to brush his hair.

"So quiet..."

She looked around the soul room. The walls were silver... the color of secrecy. So many secrets, said secrets hanging like spider webs from the ceiling.

_Dig me now and fuck me later_  
_ And sing it to the tune of faggot, faggot, faggot_  
_ Ow-dig me now and fuck me later_  
_ And sing it with that..._

Dahlia put down Dark's head and materialized in the real world.

Danny and Sam stood outside of the Jewess's house. "Where are you going? School's this way."

Dahlia laughed as her innocent descendant looked so clueless. The goth girl ran off to the Circus.

Everything turned gray as time stopped.

**_A flurry of dark purple butterflies went by Dahlia and left a woman in a dark purple, egotistical dress, in contrast to the light blue of Dahlia's gown. The Black Witch stood there in her purple dress, smirking._**

**_"Your descendant is very rebellious, Black Witch."_**

**_"Endless Witch, yours used to get wasted and sleep with men."_**

**_"Yours is a poser."_**

**_"Touché."_**

* * *

Danny, Phantom, and Dahlia stared at the orb that was on Freakshow's staff. The red swirled in seductive spirals.

They sank into the abyss of obedience.

**_'Follow our order, little one... The ssseductive power of the Darknessss...'_**

**_"'Make them see you for who you are!'"_**

"Make them see us for who we are..." Danny's eyes turned red. He projected his voice. "HEY! Everyone! Over here! We're Danny Fenton and Sam Manson."

He obeyed the order...

"We cut school and we're proud of it!"

... like he obeyed the wolf's orders. Years ago...

Once at Casper High and away from the orb, Danny's mind, and those of ghostly inhabitants of his body, became clear.

"Nice job, Danny." Sam hissed, the Black Witch over her shoulder. Danny could see her egging his friend on with taunting. "Maybe I should've said 'Hey! It's Inviso-Bill!'"

"I'm sorry!" Danny was preoccupied with the Black Witch, who was staring at him, hatred and laughter in her eyes. "I don't know what came over me."

After Tucker came in dressed as Sam, Danny realized what came over him.

His lust... For power, not sex, you pervs.

* * *

In detention, Sam continued to whine. "I wanted to experience something horrific and unimaginable. This isn't what I had in mind," she complained, referring to Mr. Lancer's toenail-clipping session.

"We can always go to the circus tomorrow," reassured Danny. "That is, assuming we're not grounded and your parents let me within a hundred feet of you."

Tucker showed his friends another ad for Circus Gothica. Danny stared at the red orb.

**_'Come little one... Come to the Circussss Gothica... Get the power you dezzire...'_**

**_"'Unleash your dark side at Circus Gothica...'"_**

"Unleash your dark side at Circus Gothica." Danny's eyes became red, a bloody shade. Something... was calling... to him...

Everything became gray as time stopped for the second time that November 4th.

**_Dahlia appeared in front of Danny. She placed a medallion around his neck._**

**_"Hello, Danny."_**

**_"Dahlia-sama." As her descendant and a witch of high power, he was allowed to say her name without her title._**

**_"What are you thinking of right now?"_**

**_"... Circus..."_**

**_"That orb is calling the three of us there, Danny."_**

**_"And?"_**

**_"Get that orb and we shall gain the power that had eluded our family for centuries."_**

_I been denied all the best ultra sex_  
_ I been denied all the best ultra sex_

* * *

Danny, with his red filled eyes and medallion-free neck, walked away from the detention table where he, Sam, and Tucker had been sitting.

His path was blocked by Mr. Lancer. "And just where do you think you're going, Mr. Fenton?"

The red went away to show that Danny's irises became red... It looked so natural...

Dark took over, his irises also red, and phased into Lancer's body.

**"Unleash your dark side at Circus Gothica."** The overshadowed Lancer promptly walked to the Janitor's closet and was locked inside by Dark, who casually listened to Lancer's cries for freedom from the outside. Danny appeared in his magical ghost form.

"_Cask of Amontillado_! Let me out! Let me out!"

"Danny! Dahlia!" Dark turned to Sam as Danny (using Dahlia's name) laughed at Lancer. "What are you two doing? We're already in trouble as it is."

"No such thing as too _much_ trouble." Dark smiled. "Unleash your dark side at Circus Gothica."

With that, the two ghosts left.

* * *

Danny sat on a fancy chair in Freakshow's train. The man had told him to stay there.

"Well, well, well..." Freakshow came in with a strange look in his eye... a look that Danny recognized underneath the haze. He didn't resist as the hand went up his leg...nor across his pelvis... nor down to the spot between his legs...

Dammit.

* * *

Dark felt something painful... Something brushed over his crotch... yet it wasn't happening to him...

The ghost boy's eyes widened. "Danny."

* * *

Ida laid herself down on the couch. A flurry of bright blue butterflies appeared before her and left a woman.

Ida sat up. "Lady Dahlia."

"Hello, Stela."

Ida smiled. "Only your descendant calls me that anymore."

Dahlia smiled sadly. "Here." A lily...

The flower of death...

* * *

Dahlia watched as Phantom went to defend her child, saving him as to follow his instincts.

Freakshow smirked. "Well, Phantom. Will you finish me?"

"..."

"Phantom?"

"Yes."

Dark knelt down, and he turned his head to Danny, whose veil, head scarf, and clothes were messed up. His eyes told his Master to leave.

...

And his master left.

louis aragon

* * *

As Sam and Tucker stood on the bridge, Danny and Phantom were with each other in another train car. Phantom felt his stomach churning and he had already thrown up once.

Danny was rubbing his back gently... just to comfort him... like he never was.

_**'Come help your Master!'**_

Both teens' eyes flashed red once again.

* * *

As Sam fell off of the train, Danny felt that power still in him, no longer controlling him, however.

Power surging through him, not holding back, he rushed down to save his friend. Neither he nor Sam noticed the veil that didn't cover his face.

He and Phantom helped her onto the roof of the car as they left the red orb to shatter.

_I - I could've been a star_  
_ It freaks me out when I sound just like my mom_  
_ I could've rocked the spot_  
_ Instead of being just another faggot like I am_  
_ I played that shit straight_  
_ Blowin' suckas on the side hopin' I get laid_  
_ Now everybody knows_  
_ No way in hell I can ever live it down_

* * *

Pamela Manson didn't like Danny Fenton. This was probably the reason she regretted the 4th day after Halloween.

Danny had called the Manson house, sounding tired, almost labored. It was about half an hour since she saw him last.

"Hello, Mrs.… Mrs. Manson."

"Good evening, Daniel. Sam is asleep-"

"That's all right, Mrs. Manson. I would like to have the privilege to talk to you instead."

"All right. What did you need?"

"I e-mailed a poem to Sam. Could you go read it?"

"An e-mail?"

"Her password is 'Phantom'."

"All right. I go see it."

"Print it out and show to Sam if you would please, Mrs. Manson."

"She's still aslee-"

"I know she's watching a movie with her grandmother downstairs."

"How…"

"Please, Mrs. Manson…" Pamela heard the boy struggle with words. This self-strengthened boy, who always defended her daughter eloquently, was crying.

"Please… just… I know you don't like me, Mrs. Manson, but if your God is watching over everyone, I think your Yahweh would want you to do this for me."

* * *

Pamela Manson typed in her daughter's e-mail and her password.

email: spooky_batgirl (at) yahoo. com

password: ******* (Phantom)

Inbox

Subject: Goodbye

A Reading of Unlove - Author Unknown (unknown by me, anyway)

_Once on yellow paper with green lines he wrote a poem,_  
_And he called it "Chop" because that was the name of his dog, and that's what it was all about._  
_And his teacher gave him an A and a gold star,_  
_And his mother hung it on the kitchen door, And read it to all his aunts._  
_That was the year Father Tracy took all the kids to the zoo and let them sing on the bus,_  
_And that was the year his baby sister was born with tiny toenails and no hair,_  
_And his father and mother kissed a lot,_  
_And the girl around the corner sent him a valentine signed with a row of x's and o's._  
_And his father always tucked him into bed at night, And he was always there to do it._

_Once on white paper with green lines he wrote a poem,_  
_And he called it "Autumn" because that was the name of the season, and that's what it was all about._  
_And his teacher gave him an A and told him to write more clearly,_  
_And his mother never hung it on the kitchen door, because the kitchen door had just been painted,_  
_And the kids told him that Father Tracy smoked cigars and left the butts on the pews,_  
_And the girl around the corner laughed when he went to see Santa Claus at Macy's,_  
_And the kids told him WHY his parents kissed a lot,_  
_And his father never tucked him into bed at night and got mad when he got mad and cried for him to do it._

_Once on a paper torn from his notebook he wrote a poem,_  
_And he called it "Question Marked Innocence" because that was the name of his girl,_  
_And that's what it was all about. And his professor gave him an A and a strange steady look,_  
_And his mother never hung it on the kitchen door because he never showed it to her,_  
_And that was the year Father Tracy died and he forgot how the end of the Apostle's Creed went,_  
_And he caught his sister necking on the back porch,_  
_And his father and mother never kissed anymore or even talked,_  
_And the girl around the corner wore too much make-up that made him cough when he kissed her, but he kissed her anyhow,_  
_And at 3 am he tucked himself into bed, and his father snoring soundly._

_That's why, on the back of a pack of matches, he tried another poem,_  
_And he called it absolutely nothing because that's what it was all about._  
_And he gave himself an A and a slash on each damp wrist,_  
_And he hung it on the bathroom door because he couldn't reach the kitchen._

Pamela Manson didn't like Danny Fenton, but she woke up her daughter and drove her and her husband over to Fentonworks...

* * *

...where three other vehicles were located, one she recognized as the Foleys' car, which was now leaving the residence.

Pamela met Tucker Foley on the sidewalk, as all of the people there exited their vehicles. There were the Mansons, Tucker (his parents had dropped him off), and a group composed of five teens, all dressed in black.

_Dig me now and fuck me later_  
_ And sing it to the tune of faggot, faggot, faggot_  
_ Ow-dig me now and fuck me later_  
_ And sing it with that..._

"Did your mother get an e-mail?" Pamela asked Tucker.

"What e-mail, Mom?" asked Sam.

"Samantha, sweetheart…" Pam felt her stomach churn.

"Sam," Tucker said. "I got an e-mail from Danny. It's weird and morbid, but I don't know why he would send it-"

A girl came from the group of black-clothed teens. "He's gonna kill himself."

All turned to her.

"What? Danny wouldn't do that!" Sam screamed that the blond girl, said girl not backing down.

"Who the heck are you, anyway?" Tucker looked at the girl, scrutinizing her. She seemed familiar…

"I go with you guys to Casper High. I also went with Danny to Casper Secondary. I'm Stacy, Stacy Wilheim." A girl of German descent. Of course, the irony was held in her blond hair, pale skin, and crystal blue eyes.

"This is Satohiro Itou-" a boy with black cropped hair and a Japanese visage- "Isabella Carina-" A girl with brown hair, held back by a white headband- "Samuel Smith-" A boy with red hair and lightly tanned skin- "and Jimmy." The last boy had black hair, similar to Danny's hair style, green eyes, and a slightly thin figure.

"Stace, calm the hell down," Satohiro said, grabbing the girl's arms. "We have to talk to the Fentons-"

"No!" Stacy felt her tears overflow from her eyes. "Those fuckers never do a damn thing! Danny tried to kill himself when he was thirteen and he's gonna do it again!"

A grocery bag fell.

_I been denied all the best ultra sex_  
_ I been denied all the best ultra sex_

_ I could've been someone instead of falling flat upon my ass_

Maddie Fenton stood, her eyes traumatized. "What is going on with my son?" Jack and Jazz were getting out of the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle.

"YOU SELFISH BITCH!" cried Isabella. She came with claws out and eyes flaring. Satohiro held this girl back. "Danny's too good for you!"

"AMA! BAKA!" Satohiro yelled at her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

Meanwhile, Jimmy was picking the lock to Fentonworks. "'Kay, the door's open."

Jack Fenton walked to the front door as Jimmy stood up. "How did you-"

"I didn't spend time in Juvie for nothing, Mr. Fenton." Jimmy stepped aside, bent at his waist, and waved his arm to the inside of the house. "After you."

_

* * *

_

Bastard.

No.

Unwanted.

No.

_Disgusting._

No.

__

_Emo._

No.

_Whore._

No.

_Bitch._

No.

_Slut._

No.

**Murderer!**

__

__

NO!

Danny knelt in front of the toilet. His stomach was churning. His stomach was empty, yet it was still moving. As Danny began to dry heave, he felt his past life experiences replay.

Danny seeing Dark when he opened his eyes for the first time.

Jump.

Maddie taking Danny to live with her during the Separation Incident.

Jump.

Dark showing Danny what kissing was.

Jump.

Peter.

Jump.

Christina.

Jump.

Andrew.

Jump.

Jimmy.

Jump.

Stacy.

Jump.

Jazz.

Jump.

Dark.

Jump.

Attempt.

Jump.

Jump.

Jump.

Jump.

_Dig me now and fuck me later_  
_ And sing it to the tune of faggot, faggot, faggot_  
_ Ow-dig me now and fuck me later_  
_ And sing it with that..._

Danny lifted his head, hearing knocking on his bathroom, which was locked.

Open the beads.

"Danny! It's Jazz! Open the door!"

"No." Didn't they understand how he felt? How could they not understand?

"Why, Danny?" His mother. "Why can't we come in?"

"Why do you care?" Danny began to succumb to the hysteria knocking on his mind. "Why the fuck do you try to care? You don't, YOU KNOW YOU DON'T, SO WHY TRY?"

Handful of beads.

Maddie flinched away from the door. Never, **never**, had her son behaved this way. What had she done wrong?

"Mrs. Fenton." The woman looked up to the person whose hand was on her shoulder. Jimmy stared into her eyes. Green looked into violet, letting her know that he wanted to help. "Let me talk to him, please."

"How does Danny know you? Why do Samantha and Tucker not know you?" Pamela had images flash in her mind, images of seeing Danny with boys... kissing those boys.

"Danny and I met in elementary school. I was in a different class and no one hung out with me because my guardian was in the military, making move around a lot, and his husband wore dresses to school conferences and things like that." Jimmy stared at the bathroom door. "Danny... you were the only person that talked to me... that didn't call me a freak, or a faggot in a bad way..."

"Jimmy..." Everyone heard that single word from the bathroom. So many emotions in that one word...

Suddenly, Jimmy walked over to the white door. Everyone could hear the cracking of knuckles as he slammed his fist into the doorframe. "In middle school, Danny, you were going out with a 16-year-old when you were twelve. TWELVE! What the hell were your doing with a 16-year-old?"

"Jimmy..." Said boy fell to his knees and Samuel knelt down beside him. Everyone else in the room all felt empathy, sympathy, disgust, and disturbed.

"Damn it, Danny! Your family, your friends...! They love you!" Jimmy began to shout more. "Your boyfriend loved you! Andrew did!"

"_**Don't say his name!**_"

Jack Fenton walked to the door. "Danny, why-"

"That bastard died!" Danny began to sob. They could practically feel him hiccuping, the sobs were so loud. "He went out *hic*!"

Jimmy tossed something to Maddie. His cell phone that was calling 911. "He died in a car crash, didn't he?"

"... a week after my birthday..."

_I been denied all the best ultra sex_  
_ I been denied all the best ultra sex_

_ Molest_

Danny felt his stomach churn at the thought of Andrew... Andrew Marx...

The pain hadn't left...

Jack: "Did you love him, son?"

"I did... Did I?... I did love him."

Jazz: "Is he why you tried to kill yourself when you were thirteen, Danny?"

"..."

"Danny?"

He began to tell them.

_Flashback_

_Danny scooped up his Prozac pills. It had been three days since Andrew died... The pain was rising... His chest hurt... It was hard to breathe._

_He swallowed the handful of pills... They looked like beads..._

_"Danny!" He looked up to see his sister, a scared look on her face._

_End Flashback_

"Yes."

Sam came up to the door. "Dammit, Danny!" She continued, ignoring her parents' gasps at her foul language. "I don't care if you're gay or bi or straight or whatever! I know you! There's no reason for you to kill yourself."

They heard some glass move around.

"He broke the mirror..." Isabella whispered, hysteria filling her psyche.

The door unlocked.

Sam opened the door.

There Danny stood, blood running down his arms in delicate rivers, though not enough to drip on the floor.

"You know me?"

"Yes," Sam managed to stammer out. "You, Tucker and I have been friends since 1st grade."

"Stace, Izzy, Jimmy, and Hiro have known me since pre-K."

"So?" Sam didn't understand. "It doesn't matter how long you've been friends-"

A bloody finger was in Sam's face, the blood running down Danny's forearm, submitting to the natural forces. "You just said you know me based on time. With your reasoning, you know me better than people I met any time after you."

Danny smirked. "Does the Jewess feel self-righteous?"

"'Jewess'?" Jeremy Manson stepped forward. "You racist-"

"I am a child of Yahweh, Mr. Manson." Danny had his eyes closed in either serenity or annoyance, but that hardly mattered. "You think I don't feel pain from our Holocaust? My grandparents almost died from it."

"But your grandparents have lived in the U.S. for almost as long as the pilgrims'-" Jack said.

"Not the Fentons." Danny's eyes flared open and were shut again in annoyance. "The Mareš's and the Romanovs."

"You're Russian?" Jimmy asked.

"Russian, Czech, Japanese, Chinese, French, Saxon, Greek..." Danny listed them so frankly. "My families go back longer than most, but that's beside the point. My father was raised as a Jew; therefore, I am a Jew."

Pamela stepped closer to the boy. "Danny, are you-"

"Okay?" Danny scoffed. "Ha! Yeah, right." Suddenly, he went back into the bathroom. The door locked.

"DANNY!"

* * *

The door unlocked a few moments later. Everyone rushed inside. Only blood and glass decorated the floor.

Over the course of a half-hour, the Fentons, Mansons, and Tucker looked for Danny.

Maddie Fenton got a call on her phone.

"Mrs. Fenton, your son is at the hospital."

* * *

"Where was he?"

"His psychiatrist found him in St. John's Catholic Church. We had to sew up his arms to prevent scarring and pump his stomach-"

"His stomach?"

"Mrs. Fenton... Danny overdosed on his prescription of Prozac. He was found having a mild seizure."

* * *

Danny had an IV in his arms and was not allowed to talk for a day during visiting hours.

He invited Sam and his other friends to watch _Powerpuff Girls Z_.

Damn, killing yourself is hard.

_Faggot, faggot, faggot, faggot_  
_ Faggot, faggot, faggot, faggot_  
_ Faggot, faggot, faggot, faggot_  
_ Faggot, faggot, faggot, faggot_

* * *

1) Leave any questions, comments, concerns (no flames) through the comments link, please.


	13. God's Child

Yuki: Moo~!

Anika: No.

Yuki: :(

Disclaimer: Butch Hartman would projectile vomit out of every orifice if he would read this misshapen horror of a story.

Warning: I don't even need to write warnings if you've been reading this story long enough. Just prepare for some insane sh*t, just in case.

Note: Based on no episode. The time between **Control Freaks **and **Memory Blank**.

Another note: The weird incest thing between Vlad and Danny, yeah, I explain this with science. They did a study a few years ago where they got ten women and ten men. The women were to be blindfolded and to smell a t-shirt assigned to the men (who had worn them for a few days... don't worry, they could take showers). When the women smelled two shirts, they chose the one that had the 'appealing' smell. This enabled them to choose a possible 'mate' from the ten men.

Strangely, the man that the women chose as their potential 'mate' had similar DNA structure to their fathers. They also tested the DNA of the women's partners, significant others, or spouses and discovered that this was majorly true (not always, but most of the time). I decided to use that as a support for Danny's family in this story...

... Also, I really like Pompous Pep...

ANOTHER Note: I have recently gotten obsessed with the manga **GodChild**. As has happened in the past, since Danny reflects a huge chunk of my personality, he also shares this obsession. **GodChild** has also connected with my story in a weird way… It's quite strange. PREPARE FOR UNINTENDED SPOILERS!1!11!1!1!1!1!1!1!11!111!1

THIRD NOTE: On July 22nd, I had a huge chunk of this done. However, I was stupid and accidentally exited out of the window before saving. I really am an idiot sometimes. It doesn't help that I don't have Internet because my mom got so late on payments and so we've been without Dish and Yahoo! Since… The middle of June? Only place I can get this updated is at the library… Fook.

Songs used: **Strawberry Gashes **by Jack Off Jill and **Labios Compartidos **(Shared Lips) by Mana

Written from June 28 to July 23rd (My Birthday was July 19th.)

* * *

Chapter 14: Godchild

Danny sat in his room. One more week of fall break left... One more week of dealing with worried faces and scared expressions...

He read the manga in his hands, GodChild. As Cain told Riff the reason for Siobhan's death, Danny felt the room grow cold.

"Are you going to keep flying around, Phantom?" The ghost made himself visible to his master.

"I am sorry, Danny, but I wanted to go see the birds in the park... They're leaving soon."

Danny returned to the manga in his hands.

"We'll go in a bit." Phantom beamed with joy.

"Thank you." Danny smiled.

"Of course, my Phantom." Danny beckoned the other to come closer with his finger. Phantom gathered his master in his arms, touching his back in the process. Though they had faded over time, he knew there were scars there... Danny noticed the gesture and repeated a line from his manga... that Earl Cain had said to his servant Riff.

"_The only person who can touch these scars is you_."

_Turn her over_

_A candle is lit, I see through her_

_Blow it out and save all her ashes for me_

* * *

Phantom took pleasure in standing in the sunlight, letting it pass his translucent body and warm him. Danny gazed at the nest on the branch he sat next to. His Phantom had been right, seeing the emptiness of the small twig, mud, and leaf structure.

"Danny!" The merrymaking ceased as Phantom quickly went back inside of Danny and the boy got down from the tree.

He saw Sara, the raven-haired girl smiling happily.

"Guess what?"

"I don't know, Sara. What?"

"There's a cosplay party at the Black Cat today starting at 4:00." The purple-eyed girl beamed. "I wanted you and I to go as _Godchild_ characters." She paused to let him think.

"Sara," Danny said. "Will you be my _Suzette_?" The boy, being a pro at translation, had read the original Japanese version of his manga, leaving him with Japanese pronunciations of names.

Sara curtsied, her back erect and proper. "Of course, Lord Cain."

* * *

_Curse me sold her_

_The poison that runs its course through her_

_Pale white skin with strawberry gashes all over all over_

Mr. and Mrs. Fenton were cleaning the house and Danny's room. The mirror was in shards, the floor was stained pink in some places, no matter the amount of bleach used.

"I'm home and I'm going out again," Danny cried as he came through the door, completely ignoring Sam and Tucker who had been waiting for him to come home so they could hang out.

"Danny, where've you been?" Sam inquired, having a mother hen look to herself.

"At the park," the boy answered, not even looking at his friends, only the clock.

11:00 A.M.

"Where are my parents?" Danny said, beginning to rummage through the refrigerator. He pulled out a box of strange squiggles. He opened the box and began to eat one. Feeling Sam and Tucker stare at him, with his mouth full, he offered them what he was eating.

"Octopus?"

* * *

"So a friend invited you to a costume party?" Jazz had come home in time to calm down everybody after Danny had obliviously offended everyone. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton had gone out again.

"Yep," Danny said, coming out from behind a changing screen that he had gotten from under his bed. He was wearing black pants with matching suspenders, a white dress shirt, and faux leather shoes. The gold/green contacts in his eyes were shimmering in excitement. "Do I look fancy?"

"Are you supposed to be some kind of baron or earl or something?" Tucker asked nonchalantly.

"An earl, actually." Danny stood in front of his mirror. "Jazz, do you have eyeliner?"

"No 'guy-liner', just Clinique Quick." Jazz dug through her purse and pulled out the make-up. She tossed it at Danny, who caught it deftly and began to stare at his reflection in the mirror to get the eyeliner on properly. "What kind of earl needs eyeliner?"

Danny answered after smudging the black pencil lines ever so slightly. "Count Cain Hargreaves, the Earl of Poisons."

"The _GodChild_ character?" Everyone looked at Sam, wondering why she hadn't spoken up sooner.

"You know about _GodChild_?" Danny grabbed the jacket for his costume and smoothed out any wrinkles. He then went to his sister to give her a pair of shoes, proper Victorian Era style shoes.

"Yeah," Sam replied. Turning her nose up while continuing, she said, "But the whole idea of a guy using poisons to make people kill others and themselves didn't appeal to me."

Tucker laughed. "How does that not appeal to a goth?"

"Well, Tuck," Danny said, the room in the mood suddenly solemn. "Not all goths are evil and demonic. I should know, I used to hang out with them on a daily basis."

Jazz scoffed. "You are not goth, Danny."

Danny glared at her. He suddenly smirked. When he spoke, it was with an English accent, evil and sweet was his voice. "_Of course, sweet sister, whose knowledge knows no bounds. Shouldst the world be in a state of ruin, may thine eyes be cut from thine face, put in a jar on my desk, and your corsage eaten bare by the dogs. I will draw the Tower card from the Tarot and give it to you for it is truly your fate._"

Danny paused, his currently golden eyes seeming demonic.

_Watch me fault her_

_You're living like a disaster_

_She said 'Kill me faster_

_'With strawberry gashes all over'_

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz all stared at him, never hearing him talk so passionately, sincerely, and threateningly before. It frightened them.

Suddenly, Danny began to laugh. "Your faces!" He fell onto his bed where Jazz sat adjacent to him. "You thought I meant it!"

"Danny, what does the Tower mean in the Tarot deck?" Jazz looked at her brother questioningly. His eyes bore into hers, yet she did not notice it.

His eyes stared at her mechanically, as his voice sounded as well. "The Tower itself in the card is struck by lightning. In both its proper and upside-down positions, it means destruction, change, deceit... betrayal." He sat up, his eyes closed arrogantly. "If I ever did your Tarot and your future card was the Tower, I would be ready to go to church."

"Why?"

Danny turned to her and smiled. "_To beg for God's forgiveness, Mary Weather_."

He stood, walked over to his mirror/dresser, and pulled out a Tarot deck. He pulled out three cards and gave one each to Jazz, Tucker, and Sam respectively.

"Jazz got Card 18: The Moon, Tucker got Card 14: Temperance, and Sam got 0: The Fool."

Sam looked at her card. The rose symbolizes love. Could Danny...

"Damn." Danny had pulled a card for himself. He showed his card to the other three.

Sam stared at the card, confused by it. "What is it?"

"The Devil." Danny looked at the face of the card again. "Fuck."

* * *

Sam, Jazz, and Tucker walked behind Danny, who was also followed by his parents. All were dressed up.

Sam was Emmeline, a girl whom Cain was betrothed to until an incident occurred. Tucker was a man named Dominic Crehador, a psychic who could speak with the dead. Maddie went as Aunt Katina, Cain's mother's sister who cared deeply for Cain. Jack went as Uncle Neil, Cain's guardian.

"Danny," Maddie said, "why didn't you want us to dress up as Cain's real parents again?"

Danny stopped and turned with a sad smile on his face. "Cain was born out of an incestuous relationship... like I was."

Everyone stared at him. Danny... was born from incest, from two **family** members sleeping together?

_Called her over_

_And asked her if she was improving_

_She said 'Feels fine. It's wonderful, wonderful here.'_

"My birth parents were cousins, married to each other out of tradition." Danny looked up at the sky, the sun getting low in the sky. "Cain was born in a similar way, though his mother seduced her brother to kill the entire family out of spite. Cain learned of his birth after being told that a golden eye color was the result of such unholy unions and being told so by his mother and aunt herself.

"Cain's father, on the other hand, loved his son, so much that he poisoned him on a daily basis with arsenic in sugar cubes. Cain caught on to his deadly sugar cube idea after a while and poisoned his father instead."

Everyone stared at Danny, everyone feeling different towards this weird confession/explanation for their characterizing.

"Well." Danny said, smoothing out his clothes and appearance. "Do I look like I'm ready to pick up girls?" Everyone stopped thinking and laughed.

"Of course, my lord and cousin. Who could resist your charms?" Everyone turned to see a young girl in an English pompadour dress and a black bow in her red hair. The strange thing was is that she had Sam's face.

"Hey, Suzette… or are you Mikaila?" Sara jumped into Danny's arms, knocking the two over in a series of laughs.

"I guess I am Mikaila." The two smiled.

Everyone else stared at the girl, wondering who on earth she was until two others came up. Both wore Victorian era-style outfits, had white hair, and one wore glasses.

The one with glasses smirked. "Well," he said, grabbing Sara's arm, "if it isn't our spoiled Little Miss Muffit." He picked her up off of Danny, who he then knelt next to. "I hope this spoiled princess hasn't hurt you, precious one."

The other boy bent down and picked up Danny bridal-style, making the one with glasses glare at him. "Keep your copy and yourself away from my Lord Cain." Danny pouted.

"You two take this too seriously." He glared at the boy who picked him up. "Riff, put me down before I hit you."

"Yes, Lord Cain."

"Aww, Danny, that's so cute," Sara cooed. "Your beloved manservant doing what you tell him to do instantly… Now tell him to get n-"

Danny rudely stuffed a handkerchief in Sara's mouth. "Don't finish that word."

"What was she going to say?" Jazz was intrigued. She had never seen her brother so flustered.

Sara hurriedly got the cloth out of her mouth. "I was going to tell Danny to make Riff get himself and Danny naked."

"You're a pervert. You know that?" Danny screamed at the girl, his and 'Riff's cheeks pink. Said 'manservant' came and placed his hands on the 'lord's shoulders.

"Calm down, milord." Danny pouted. 'Riff' looked down. "Oh, dear, milord. Your shoelace is untied."

Danny looked down as 'Riff' knelt down to tie the shoelaces. Danny stood on his left foot and helped himself stay balanced by placing a hand on his 'manservant's shoulder. The simplicity and closeness of their relationship made Danny's family and friends feel so awkward.

_Hex me told her_

'_I dreamt of a devil that knew' her_

_Pale white skin with strawberry gashes all over all over_

* * *

When the entourage of _GodChild_ characters got to the Black Cat, some of the girls in the building jumped on Danny, exchanging greetings and Japanese babble. Other boys greeted Danny, talking in Japanese as well and some dialect of the language.

"Man, how is Danny getting all of these girls?" Tucker said, his face in an annoyed grimace.

"It's his aura." The server at the counter where they all sat mentioned. He was dressed the _GodChild_ character, the Owl. He gave Tucker a glass of chocolate milk.

"Aura?" Sam asked. She drank some of her wheatgrass juice.

"His aura projects loneliness, and truly pure and kind souls immediately flock to him if he doesn't hide it, which he can do rather well." The Owl, whose nametag said Tori, served Mr. and Mrs. Fenton a 'surprise drink', a screwdriver each.

"You mean, like magic?" Jazz scoffed. "Tori, that doesn't exist." Tori looked at the sixteen-year-old. He placed down her cranberry-grape-slushie and looked at her.

"How can your brother stand to be near you?" he said, sincerely intrigued. "Normally, magic users get so anxious and less capable when surrounded by your degree of Anti-Magic Toxic."

"Cool how I can stand her, huh?" Jazz jumped at Danny's voice, his artificially golden-green eyes twinkling in the light. "The Origin of Magic comes from the belief of it and Defiance of Normalcy. In other words, I'm one of the best candidates. Since I constantly defy my sister, my magic pretty much overpowers her toxins." Danny sat down on Jazz's other side, spinning on the turning stool that one would find at a bar. "Owl, can I have _vino rosso_?"

"Your version of red wine, coming up, Cain." Tori got out a container of cranberry juice and began to pour it in a wine glass, along with a few ice cubes.

"Red wine, as well, if you would," 'Riff' ordered, sitting beside Danny.

"_Aniki_, are you enjoying the party?" Danny asked his 'manservant', gracefully drinking his 'wine'.

"Yes, I am," 'Aniki' said, patting Danny on the head. "You are quite the actor, _Otooto_."

_Watch me fault her_

_You're living like a disaster_

_She said 'Kill me faster_

'_With strawberry gashes all over'_

"Ani-wha?" Sam asked, remembering the word from somewhere…

Danny turned to her and smiled. "That's Japanese. Aniki for 'older brother' and Otooto for 'younger brother'. In Japan, you can call another boy that if they are close to you or during casual times. Since Aniki and I are close, I can call him that." Danny turned to his aniki. "Right?"

Again, Aniki smiled at his 'otooto'. "Of course, _Watashi no go-shujin-sama_." (That's means my lord and master. Tee hee.)

"Wow. I can't believe we're cosplaying from the same manga." An annoyed voice of a teenage girl made the _GodChild_ possy turn to her. She was dressed in a long flowing dress, had her black hair loose and flowing and wore an imitation-emerald ring on her finger.

"Hey, Paulina!" Danny said, hopping off of his seat and hugging her. Paulina smiled.

"I never thought that you'd be with your family, in all places where you could show them how weird you are." Danny turned to his family and friends, as if seeing them for the first time.

He turned back to Paulina. "Should I be flirting with you?"

The girl turned from secure to arrogant. She spoke with an English accent. "_Perhaps. I am Suzette, dear cousin Cain._" Paulina curtsied as Danny stood up. "_May I be so bold as to ask you to dance_?"

Danny bowed, 'Cain' now his personality. "_Of course, darling cousin Suzette._"

A waltz began on the speakers, many couples, including Danny and Paulina, walking onto the dance floor and showing their love of the dance.

Sam looked on, watching him hold the small of Paulina's back, his hand clasping hers, her arm around his shoulders… She hated it.

_I lay quiet_

_Waiting for her voice to say_

'_Some things you lose and some things you just give away'_

* * *

Paulina left after the waltz, only after Danny laid a kiss on her hand and wished her sweet dreams.

Oblivious to his family and friends, who were immersing themselves in his underground haven and its inhabitants, Danny walked over to Aniki, hugging him and placing his right hand on the taller boy's lower back.

"I told you next time," Danny said, sounding disappointed.

"I-I thought that you would be dancing with another girl before you would consider dancing wi-" He was stopped by the finger against his lips. Danny's artificial golden-green eyes flashed with such fire that Aniki thought that he would burst into flames.

"_You said that you would give your soul to serve me…_" Danny said, letting his breath ghost over Aniki's ear, loving the shiver that coursed through the fifteen-year-old. "_You're denying me my wish, Riff?_"

"_Never, my lord._"

_Scold me, failed her_

_If only I'd held on tighter to her_

_Pale white skin that twisted and withered away from me, away from me_

Jazz was watching as Danny pulled his Aniki over to the 'bar' countertop and handed Tori a CD.

"Hey," she asked a girl that she was talking to. "What exactly is the relationship between Lord Cain and his manservant?" Her tone attracted her parents, Sam, and Tucker, who were talking about ghosts, the meaning of 'goth', and flirting, respectively.

The girl that Jazz was talking to, cosplaying as Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, turned red and giggled. "They are closer than they should be. Just look at Danny and _his_ manservant.

Everyone turned, the cosplaying girls giggles and 'aww'-ing at the sight of the two boys dancing to a Spanish love song amidst the couples that were gathered or were gathering on the dance floor. Sam recognized it as _Labios Compartidos _by the 'Suffering Spooks'. Mr. Fenton should've had that copyrighted.

_Amor mío… _(My love…)

_Si estoy debajo del vaivén de tus piernas _(If I'm below the come and go of your legs)

_Si estoy hundido del vaivén de caderas _(If I'm sinking in the come and go of your hips)

_Este es el cielo, mi cielo _(This is heaven, my heaven)

_Amor fugado_ (Runaway love)

_Me tomas, me dejas, me exprimes, y me tiras a un lado_

(You take me, you leave me, you squeeze me and throw me aside)

_Te vas a otro cielo y regresas como los colibríes_

(You go to another heaven and come back like the hummingbirds)

_Me tienes como un perro a tus pies _(You have me like a dog at your feet)

Danny had his head against the crook of Aniki's neck, his arms pulling the other teen close. Aniki had his arms wrapped around the shorter boy, their bodies pressed against each other's. Their eyes were closed, just leaving Danny, Aniki, and the music.

Their own little world…

_Otra ves mi boca insensate _(Once again my foolish mouth)

_Vuelve a caer en tu piel _(Falls on your skin again)

_Vuelve a mi tu boca y provoca _(Come back to me, your mouth and incite)

_Vuelvo a caer en tus pechos, en tu par de pies _

(I fall again, from your breasts to your pair of feet)

* * *

Sam and Tucker left soon after, having received calls from their parents to return home.

They didn't see Danny put on a dress that Aniki had helped him dress up in and flirt playfully with some of the boys around him. Only the Fentons saw that.

They didn't see Danny sing on stage in a beautiful soprano and in the lovely dress that he had put on for fun. Only the Fentons saw that.

They didn't see Aniki help Danny change his clothes and seem so sensual in doing so. Only Maddie saw that.

"I want you to stay away from my son," Maddie said, Aniki standing straight as she spoke.

"May I have your reasons, Mrs. Fenton?"

Maddie's face grew darker with anger. "You are too close to my son. He likes his friend Sam and your relationship is obviously confusing him."

Aniki blinked. "Relationship? I'm afraid I don't understand. I am merely his servant and nothing more."

Maddie pressed beneath her eyebrows, a headache coming on. "He takes it as something different. He might be perceiving it as some kind of romantic relationship."

She saw the boy's eyes open wide, as if realizing the clarity of what she was saying. "I was not aware of this, Mrs. Fenton. I only do what he tells me to; if he told me to help him, I would. If he told me to kill someone, I would. If he told me to save him, I would."

"If he told you to have sex with him…," Maddie asked, trailing off.

"I would, Mrs. Fenton."

Silence.

"Just stay away from my son."

"… You have two years."

Aniki walked past the woman to see Danny, Jack, and Jazz standing there.

_Watch me lose her_

_It's almost like losing myself_

_Give her my soul_

_And let them take somebody else; Get away from me_

He kissed his master's hand after holding it tenderly and left with only four words.

"Farewell, Earl of Poisons."

* * *

Danny stayed in his room for the next three days. His Aniki was gone. All he did was surf the Internet on his laptop. On the third day, he talked to the Colonel.

Witch_of_Poison: How is da investigation comin along?

IL_85_FBI_wanaB_wanaB: Comin along like a fly getting out of fly papr

Witch_of_Poison: Dammit L No evidens?

IL_85_FBI_wanaB_wanaB: None. His recrd is clean, considrin he is a biz-man

Witch_of_Poison: Fuck dat.

IL_85_FBI_wanaB: Calm down. I aint letting him walk

Witch_of_Poison: … I miss my Aniki

IL_85_FBI_wanaB: Your mom think you gay?

Witch_of_Poison: Homophobic.

IL_85_FBI_wanaB: Ah.

Witch_of_Poison: Phantom just came back.

IL_85_FBI_wanaB: K. Take care, little doll.

Witch_of_Poison: Plan to. ^3^ *chu*

IL_85_FBI_wanaB: O.O

Witch_of_Poison: I was a bit of a whore in mid skool.

IL_85_FBI_wanaB: Ur not.

Witch_of_Poison: Thanx. Bye.

IL_85_FBI_wanaB: Bye.

Witch_of_Poison has signed out.

IL_85_FBI_wanaB has signed out.

Danny closed his computer and grabbed the razor blade that sat on the bed covers.

"Danny?" Phantom asked, his eyes growing wide and his stomach doing sickening flips as Danny dragged the blade across the pale white skin of his stomach, ever so lightly… His blood as red as strawberries.

_Watch me fault her_

_You're living like a disaster_

_She said 'Kill me faster_

'_With strawberry gashes all over, all over me'_

* * *

Yuki: Yeah… Wow…

Anika: Just wow.

Yuki: On my b-day, I got three South Park dolls, a dress, a shirt, and a striped hoodie. Danny's dress up there is purple with black lace and something like a veil made of lace as well. Very pretty.

Anika: Read and review.


	14. Ep 21: Vertigo

Yuki: I've had Internet for a few days and I've gotten obsessed with something else that has helped fix the holes in this plotline.

Anika: Something useful for once.

Yuki: KUROSHITSUJI! (Black Butler!) It's something I must save money for.

Disclaimer: Butch Hartman would projectile vomit out of every orifice if he would read this misshapen horror of a story.

Warning: Just prepare for some insane sh*t, just in case. Prepare, also, for a CHAPTER OF DOOM AND MAYHEM… AND SOME SEX… JUST IN CASE…

Note: Based on episode 1 of season 2 **Memory Blank**.

Songs used: **I'm With You **by Avril Lavinge

Written from August 21 to

Note: August 31, 7:16 am: I feel shitty. I lost my flash drive, sending me into a panic because I can't turn in my Jonathan Edwards Paper without it. I get told off by my mom for not being organized, not getting ready in the morning, doing non-homework things on the computer, etc.

I want to swallow pills.

Note: 3 September 7:21 pm: I turned in my Edwards paper. My spontaneity for doing stuff, such as e-mailing my paper to myself, not being able to use it for said purpose, and needing it the day I freak out, leads me to believe that I prepare for the future on a whim. (My email version of my paper, I edited it and turned it in online. I now have a new flash drive that I shall treat, along with my 1st Flash drive, as my new baby forever... Would be pretty good if I found my other one though.)

RIP 2nd Flash drive (2008-2010)

Happy Birthday 3rd Flash drive (2010-?)

Note: September 25, 9:02 pm: I lost Internet again. My mom couldn't find the billing statement (Internet bill-keeping is pretty much my job... I still don't have a job, btw). I am currently at a cousin's house, 150 miles away from home. Thank God for Internet stealing... I wonder when this will be updated.

Guess What!

I found my 2nd FLASH DRIVE!

Note: 3 October, 4:24 p.m.: Working on a paper for my mom. Putting off working on an Emerson paper. Oh well, I get money for the first one.

Chapter 15: Vertigo

"… and since you promised we'd all go on Friday, I bought us tickets." Sam stood smugly in front of the sign that advertised _Trinity of Doom!_.

"Danny?" Said boy turned to see Paulina Sanchez walking over to the trio, three flyers in her hands. "You never told whether or not you were coming to my _quinceñera _on Friday."

"That's because, when you invited me," Danny explained, grabbing the flyer/invitation. "I thought you were joking."

Tucker smiled. "And forgot to invite me."

Sam scowled. "And remembered not to invite me."

Paulina laughed. "No, silly. You're all invited." She handed the techno-geek and goth their invitations, smirking mischievously.

Tucker made a fist and threw it in the air, while Sam crumpled the invitation in both of her fists.

"Yes!" "No!"

Danny smiled. "Really, Dev?"

Tucker and Sam were still clueless at the weird names that Danny, Paulina, and apparently Valerie went by. Paulina was 'Dev', Danny was 'Nny', and Valerie was 'Ten'… They could see not real connection to anything, ANYTHING, that they knew Danny was into.

Paulina smiled. "Really. I knew Danny wouldn't come if I didn't invite you two, but I especially want Danny to be there."

"_Watashi_?" Danny looked either hopeful or lovestruck… Sam hoped that she made a mistake on both theories, but that was difficult, considering the boy had just spoken in JAPANESE.

"Of course," Paulina said, somewhat seductively. "My _papa_ is throwing the party at the country club, and it's happening on the same night as the meteor shower." She showed him the statement on her invitation. **15th**** Birthday. METEOR SHOWER!**

_I'm standing on the bridgeI'm waiting on the darkI thought that you'd be hereBy now_

"_Y quiero tener tiempo contigo, porque ya no te veo en escuela. Puédemos ver la pélícula que ella quiere ver._" Paulina blushed and began to skip away, turning back to Danny. "And since the ghost boy shows up wherever you do, I figured I had no choice but to invite you and your loser friends." She winked at him, knowing that Phantom and Danny knew each other, but she had no crush on the ghost… More like a hero worship. As long as it would keep Tucker and Sam from knowing how close Danny and Paulina had always been…

"Hey," Tucker said. "We're right here, you know."

"Yeah, I know." The Hispanic girl walked away, visions of a female android in her mind.

"The ghost boy?" Danny followed speaking, calling to the girl. "Oh, he'll be there, Paulina! I promise!"

Tuesday in Lancer's class…

Joy.

"Thousands of meteors will be visible in the skies of Amity Park this Friday." Lancer was teaching class, knowing that Danny was probably the only one memorizing anything that he would be saying. The boy had been caught changing his grades from "As" to "Cs".

As an act of self-preservation, Danny had said.

As an act of not having to deal with others' expectations, Lancer had argued.

_There's nothing but the rainno foot steps on the groundI'm listening but there's no sound Isn't anyone trying to find meWon't somebody come take me home_

Didn't matter anyway, really.

"People tend to wish upon these 'falling stars' without realizing that at the speeds they're falling," Lancer resumed, demonstrating the falling with a small bit of meteorite that he had obtained in his backyard as a child. "They could drill through your tiny head like they were wet TOILET PAPER!" He blinked, coming back to reality. The front row of students blinked back, somewhat disturbed by their teachers eccentricity.

Sam sighed, drawing possible Danny Phantom logos in her notebook.

"Papa says that the stars are falling on my birthday just for me." Paulina smiled, folding her hands together and resting her hands on them romantically. "I'm going to wish to meet the Ghost Boy, and if one of those meteors flies towards me, the Ghost Boy could save me!"

Dash awoke from Dreamland, remembering something from 7th grade, giving his eyes a cloudy look. "Oh, right. You know what I'd wish for? Extra arms to catch more footballs."

He turned to Danny, who sat next to him. "And to wail on you, Fenton! But that doesn't technically count as a wish, because I can do that anytime. Watch!"

"Ow!" Danny held his arm where the fist had made contact. His katakana scribbles littered his notes, a long line going from the "su' in "Kakimasu" (I [shall] write).

His ghost sense went off. A large lizard-like ghost appeared, growling menacingly.

…

Shit.

Danny was all smiles on this lovely Tuesday. Paulina invited him to her _quinceñera_ and they could finally rebuild their friendship. Paulina was even going to watch the _Femalian v.s. Terminatra v.s. Nightmerica_ with them at the movies... If only Sam wasn't being such a jerk about the party and let him explain.

"You can't blame me for this, can you?" Sam said, feeling accused as Danny spoke of the large lizard ghost that went after Paulina at school. Danny knew that his friend felt contempt for Paulina, and he wouldn't put it past her to try and hurt Paulina.

Should friends think of friends that way?

"Well, it's got something to do with you, but don't worry. I saved Paulina, so you don't have to apologize."

"Good, 'cause I'm not gonna." Sam put her fists assertively on her hips.

"You just have to wear the Specter Deflector," Danny said, rummaging through his backpack, pulling out the device, and securing it around the girl's waist, "and stay out of the way."

"What!"

"Sam, something weird is going on and you're clearly the cause of it. It's probably better for all of us if you just lay low." Danny, then Tucker, mimicking Danny, put their hands flat in the air and lowered them in example.

Danny heard Paulina scream, transformed into Phantom, and made Sam promise to stay at the picnic table that they were sitting at.

"Oh, I will. I promise."

As Phantom and Danny flew away, he heard Sam shout, "The same way you kept your promise about going to the movies Friday!"

"Excuse me." Sam glared at Danny, having saved him from Terminatra and accidentally shocking him with the Specter Deflector, causing him to fall back into the park fountain. "I save your butt, and you're giving me grief?"

"Welcome to my world, remember?" Danny felt... irritated, that the girl in front of him was so self-righteous... somewhat like that German... "'We should make the menu recyclo-vegetarian', 'We should let the gorilla out', We should sell all of your dad's stuff at a garage sale'." He crossed his arms.

_It's a damn cold nightTrying to figure out this lifeWon't you take me by the handTake me somewhere newI don't know who you are but II'm with youI'm with you_

"So, what else do you want to blame me for?" Sam struck a satirical pose, openly mocking the boy in the pool of water. "World hunger? The Ice Age? Puberty?"

"Sam, those ghosts knew your name. Either there's another Sam involved in ghost-fighting, or it's you." _'I don't want it to be you, Sam... You'll regret it so much.'_

"How about a 'thank you', huh?" Her anger and jealousy were rising, Phantom could tell from inside his master's body, her soul becoming darker by a hue. "You think Paulina would've saved your butt back there?"

"She would if she wanted me to come to her party, which she happens to." Danny was honestly exasperated with the girl. She was acting like a child who was told she could have a toy if she was good, disobeyed her parents, and still expected a toy without letting her parents tell her about the big birthday party that they had planned for her the next day.

"Danny, I swear," Sam said heatedly, "there are days when I wish I had never even met you."

Danny felt much like how that woman had made him feel when he was younger. Yet he followed her.

_"I wish you had never been born!"_

"Sam! Wait!" Danny got out of the fountain and began to follow her. He turned when he heard ominous laughter follow him.

_I'm looking for a placeI'm searching for a faceIs anybody hereI know_

"FINALLY!"

Danny turned

"Desiree?"

Phantom appeared. "I wish that Miss Manson's wish was delayed until my master fulfills his task."

Desiree scowled. "So you have wished it and so it shall be."

Phantom turned to Danny, both somehow maintaining a solid form. "Run, my Master."

Danny ran. Of course, he didn't run fast enough to escape the barrage of monsters that Desiree sent after him.

"Damn. I wish I had something, someone, to help me get to Sam."

"So you have wished it and so shall it be."

"_**Hop! Step! Jump!"**_

"Sam!"

Sam stopped her scooter and saw Danny in the air… in his human form. He landed on his butt on the ground beside her. There were glowing wings coming from his back, only about 8 inches long from each shoulder blade.

"Danny, what the-"

"No time to explain." Danny said, eyes frantic and searching for the ghost threat. "Sam, Desiree-"

"The genie ghost?"

"Yes, she heard you wish that you never met me!"

Sam gasped, hands flying to her mouth. "Danny, I swear. I didn't mean it."

"_**Oh no! My hair!" **_Sam turned her head and saw a little floating cheerleader. She looked like a chibi character from some girly anime. The little cheerleader had big sky blue eyes and black hair in a ponytail. A blue visor shaded her face and her little cheerleading outfit was a baby blue.

"Rani! Stop with the hair!" Danny yelled at the little cheerleader, whose blue eyes filled with sadness, then elation.

"_**Yay! GrH!" **_Rani smiled, going to hug the other little chibi character that was zooming towards them. The little character, grH, had white hair and had little cat ears and a tail and contrasted against his black jumpsuit.

_Cause nothing's going rightAnd everything's a messAnd no one likes to bealone_

_Isn't anyone trying to find meWon't somebody come take me home_

"_**Phantom says that you must leave right away, Danny!"**_

"Okay, what?" Sam said.

"We separated ourselves in order to protect you." Danny bit his lower lip.

"Well, isn't this a surprise?"

Danny and Sam both turned to Desiree, who had thrown Phantom to the ground in front of them.

Phantom stood up. Sam noticed a cat tail and ears on him as well. "What do you want, Desiree?"

Desiree cackled evilly. "You out of the way, by Friday night. It's only days away from the meteor shower where everybody will be making wishes." She zapped ecto-energy at Phantom, who jumped to shield Danny and Sam.

"But it's not about what I want. It's about what your little friend wants." Desiree pointed accusingly, happily, at Sam.

"And she just wished she never met you!"

Phantom's eyes grew wide. "Oh. Oh no!"

"And so she has wished it AND SO IT SHALL BE!"

"_Watashi to _Sam_ watashtachi no inochi wasurerarenai inotte kudasai!_"

Sam woke up, remembering her fight with Danny the day before. She had wished that they had never met... Damn. Telling a suicidal person that may not have been the best idea. Everything today seemed... off, however. That was proven to her half an hour later.

This morning, her mother had eaten breakfast with her.

"Good morning, sweetie!" The woman's hair was black, as Sam remembered it being when she was younger. Pamela, with her pale skin, looked like an angel with her dark hair... a fallen angel. She wore a suit, skirt and jacket a fancy grey.

"Hi... Mom. Where's Dad?"

Pamela laughed. "He's at the office, silly." Pamela walked over to her daughter and hugged her close, kissing her forehead. "I'm going a bit late today so we can talk about your love interests."

Sam, having poured a glass of organic, environmentally safe orange juice and drinking some, spit out her drink. Pamela went over to her daughter, patting her back.

"'Love interests'?"

"Well, you **are** reaching that age, Sammy-kins."

Sam felt… awkward… Her mother never, **never**, talked about things like that with her, always saying that she was too young to have a boyfriend.

"I'll be going to school then, Mom."

"Okay." The woman checked again for her papers, a faraway sad look in her eyes.

Her daughter walked out the door.

_It's a damn cold nightTrying to figure out this lifeWon't you take me by the handTake me somewhere newI don't know who you areBut II'm with youI'm with you_

Sam saw Danny and Tucker at Danny's locker, seeing them talk about what they would do after school. Tucker wore his usual get-up, but Danny wore black skinny jeans with blood-red Converse shoes. A black "Z?" shirt and a Beatles hoodie covered his torso.

"Hi."

Tucker smiled at her. "Hey, Sam."

Danny tilted his head to the side. "Do I know you?"

Sam sighed. "Oh, very cute. I said I wished that we'd never met and now you're pretending we didn't meet. You're hilarious."

Tucker laughed. "Funny Sam." He placed his hand on Danny's shoulder. "You two have never met before, not really."

Danny, clueless, stammered nervously. "Umm…"

Sam scowled at Tucker, who smiled innocently… Well, as innocently as Tucker could. "What on Earth are you talking about?"

A few lockers down, Dash and Kwan were stuffing nerds into a locker. The fourth nerd that they had managed to was Mikey.

"I wish somebody would show what this feels like!" Mikey yelled in anger.

Magenta mist filled the hallway from an air vent as Desiree appeared again. "So you have wished it so… you know the rest."

Mikey became a green cross between a wildebeest and a lizard and roared. His eyes glowed red in fury.

Desiree felt power surging through her. She zoomed down to Danny Fenton, grinning.

"Boo."

He didn't react like she thought he would. Then again, a kick to the head was uncalled for in any situation.

"What, no powers, but still fighting?" Desiree muttered to herself as she flew away. "As long as his powers haven't returned or his Zero magic activated, I'm fine."

"That's Desiree, the wishing ghost," Sam realized, jumping in. "Danny, you've got to do something."

"Um…"

"Why aren't you going ghost?" Sam's hands were pushed away from his shirt as Danny explained.

_Oh_

_Why is every thing so confusing?Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

_Yeah yeah yeah..._

"Listen, kid. I don't know who you are or what you're talking about." Danny looked at his watch. 3:10 p.m.

"Damn, I'm gonna be late." Danny ran, his shoes hitting the linoleum at a rapid pace.

Sam stood. Had Danny wanted nothing to do with her in anger or… She went to Danny's locker and gasped as the photo of she, Danny, and Tucker from 8th grade was missing one thing…

Her.

"Wait, Danny!" Sam said, grabbing the photo and running after him. "You've got to listen to me!"

Danny felt the slap on his face. His naked skin felt the burning water of the removable showerhead on him, screaming in both painful agony and sweet ecstasy. The parent above him cried at him to change… to grow up…

He was the reason that Daddy wasn't home… That Jazz wanted to live with Daddy instead of Mommy…

It was all his fault.

_It's a damn cold nightTrying to figure out this lifeWon't you take me by the handTake me somewhere newI don't Know Who You areBut IIm with youIm with you_

He heard fingers snap and the hot water, beatings, and yelling were gone. Kizuka-sensei looked at him.

"Your hypnosis state… worries me, Danny."

He stood up.

"See you next Wednesday."

Sam had followed Danny. They had both walked to the Amity Park Psychiatric Clinic. S

She had never known that Danny was a patient for Depression.

"I had super powers?"

"Yes."

"You and I are best friends?"

"Yep."

"And you're the only one who knows it?"

"Yes! Isn't that crystal clear?" Sam and Danny were in his room. Posters of _The Beatles_, _Full Metal Alchemist_, and miscellaneous Japanese items were all over the room and the walls. Some model rockets were on Danny's dresser. They were resting on the bed.

Or, rather, Danny was sitting on a floor cushion by his bed, which Sam was sitting upon.

Danny sat for a few moments, thoughtful. "Let's say that you are right. That this reality is the result of some change to the past that you created in mild spite."

Sam stared at him. "Are you high?"

"Um… No, I don't think so. Are my pupils big?"

"No."

"Then I'm not high. Why do you ask?"

"You've never been… this insightful."

_Take me by the handTake me somewhere newI don't Know Who You areBut II'm with youI'm with you_

Danny sighed. He picked at the plush doll (Colonel Roy Mustang), smoothing out the non-existent wrinkles in the blue uniform of the tiny "man". "Personalities are set at the age of three. I have always been this "insightful", as you put it. You seem…"

Sam looked at him. "I seem what?"

Danny glared at the floor. How dare it betray him by not responding to his unspoken question. "You seem so… I don't know the words to say it."

His body leaned back until it made sudden contact with the floor. "You seem so upset."

"Upset?" Sam glared at him. "A bit, considering I just lost my best friend."

"Perhaps your friend never existed, Sam." Danny sat back up. "You're afraid of people leaving you."

Sam sat upright. She wasn't afraid of anything stupid like that. "I'm not-"

"Yes, you are." Sam barely blinked by the time that she somehow ended up on her back with Danny on top of her, a predatory glint in his eyes. Her breathing immediately quickened.

"You are afraid of hurting and being hurt, of changing and being changed." Sam closed her eyes as Danny laid his head upon her chest, on her left breast to be exact, listening to her heartbeat.

"That's all understandable. You're human. Humans fear change. I do not. Humans fear pain or become consumed by it. I do not." Sam whimpered so quietly that it was almost unreal. Danny had licked her neck and had begun to lay little kisses on it.

_Take me by the handTake me somewhere newI don't Know Who You areBut II'm with youI'm with you_

"Do not worry, you will not grow yet." Danny sat up, Sam's hips now free, only to have her legs underneath Danny. Sam leaned into the soft, yet strong chest of her friend, frightened out of her mind.

She was only fourteen,

it was immoral,

they weren't married,

they had to be 17 to have the ability to consent,

she didn'tdidn'tdidn't want to hurt,

were condoms an option…

Was this sexual harassment?

Assault?

Rape?

Sam looked up and saw Danny… tears running down his face.

"No, you will stay my Sam, my Sammy. Just like that day in second grade when Dash and Kwan were picking on you for carrying a picture of your grandparents around, you are still Sam."

Sam looked into those pools of sky blue, seeing something that she should've recognized at school earlier that day. Because it had been there.

Recognition.

Stepping into the ghost portal for the second time, it made Danny feel… euphoric. In this lifetime, he enjoyed hurting and being hurt.

He reveled in pain and the painful.

He embraced the change.

He loved Phantom's voice in his head again.

At the movie theater that Friday, Danny, Sam, and Tucker sat together as they normally would. Paulina and Valerie sat right behind Danny, the three teens wearing a wrist band that said, "Fear the Thing What Squeaks!". Danny looked Jhonen Vasquez shit.

"I never realized how my life would be," Danny said, looking at Sam. "If I never met you. I've got to say, it's kind of cool to know."

Sam looked at him, not knowing that their almost-one-night stand had almost occurred, Danny wishing that memory away… It was all his. "Still, I'm sorry about that stupid fight. Can we forget it ever happened?"

Danny smiled. "So you have wished it, then so it shall be."

Sam blushed in romance, Danny blushed in Romance.

Only the girl loved the boy.

Yuki: YAY! DONE!

Anika: Sleepy!

Paulina: "Y quiero tener tiempo contigo, porque ya no te veo en escuela. Puédemos ver la pélícula que ella quiere a ver"

- Spanish "And I want to have time with you, because I don't see you at school anymore. We can see the movie that she (Sam) wants to see."

Note: Spanish is spoken in my home, but my parents usually speak English around me (My dad and I speak Spanglish a lot of the time: My dad = Span-, Me= -glish) Correct my language and grammar please.

Danny's outburst before Desiree's spell took affect: "Watashi to Sam watashtachi no inochi wasurerarenai inotte kudasai!"

- Japanese (in order of words spoken(again, please correct my Japanese grammar)) "Sam and I (that) our lives are not forgotten, our wish! (Essentially, Sam and I wish that we don't forget our lives!"

Danny has already been described in this story as a messed up child. More info: Maddie abused him, all under the guise of discipline and all that shit. The burning water: that is a reference to my coping mechanism that I developed when I was 8 years old: take a hot bath/shower. It happened when we moved over 100 miles away from my family in Elgin, Illinois to where I have lived for the past 8 years…

And counting…

Danny's sudden surge of sexuality: Danny was sexually abused as a child. NOT BY MADDIE. Oh, God! That thought… It repulses me! DannyxMaddie-shippers: I see nothing wrong with it if it's consensual romantic love, but a parent taking advantage of a child… Jesus Christ, no!

Sexually abused children can, not DO/WILL, exhibit overly sexual knowledge and sexual urges. Danny stops himself here because he knows that he will only hurt Sam if he tries anything. Danny sees sex as a form of passage with someone you truly cherish. Sam is a child in his eyes, a child that he wants to protect from the things that he went through when he was little

"romance" - speaking of love

"Romance" - An intellectual movement that made its way through the U.S. during and after the Revolutionary War until the Civil War. Emotions logic. Unity with existence and all that jazz… (Wait… That's Romanticism 2.0 [Transcendentalism])


	15. NOTE

15 December 2012 - 12:47 PM

Hello, all.

If anyone is still wanting this story to be continued, I am rewriting it, due to a sudden relapse into the Danny Phantom phandom again.

Its plot was drawn very far from what the original idea of it was and I want to bring it back to that. Danny's personality is pretty much the same, all of the relations are as well, but characters and roles are going to be cut out, reduced, or given to other characters to make the story flow more easily.

Sorry for the inconvenience and if you showed interest in **Yin and Yang** before, I hope that you will take an opportunity to read a small fraction of its revamped version.

Thank you.

Yamino Tenshi 202

12:50 PM


End file.
